The Tale of a Warrior
by Edriss
Summary: FINISHED A vecol, rejected by his people. Shamed and mocked. He tried to stop the war and almost destroyed a little planet in the way as well…
1. Prologue

**This idea just came into my head. This is just a little preview, if anyone thinks I should continue, please REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

**Tartan: I mean this to be just a _brief_ prelude to the story; I _am_ attempting to set it up at the _beginning_ of Asculin's career. But thanks for the insight.**

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: Yes I will be writing more, thanks for the review!**

**Prologue**

**Destiny**

Andalite date: 8623.3

Earth date: 2001

**My name is Asculan-Semitur-Langor.** I am not some much beloved war-hero like Elfangor. I am not some disgraced war-criminal like Alloran. I am military born and bred and this is my story.

I was born in the _scoop_ of my parents Heerua-Semitur-Kosuaf and Aristal-Iskalla-Shfet. As was to be expected I was an only child, as in those days it was only allowed to be one child per _scoop_. Unless, of course, that child was a _vecol_ then the parents could try to have a healthy child if they so wished.

I grew up well enough. There was, at that time, no war with the Yeerk filth so I had more freedoms than children of later times. My shorm was none other than that of Seerow. Yes _the _Seerow, Seerow the Fool. We joined the Academy together with dreams of becoming great and honoured Princes. As you know that was not to be, for one of us at least.

It was my father who first encouraged me into joining the Fleet, I could have been a scientist, or doctor, or teacher as he was but he had always said that if given the chance to 'repeat the process again' as the old Andalite saying goes, he would have joined the Academy himself. He said it was a way to explore the galaxy and see new worlds, so I left home at the Andalite age of fifteen, and became an _aristh_.

_Arsisths_ are the lowest rank in the Fleet, described as a warrior–cadet. They are not allowed to fight in battles, however they are sent on war-related missions. Not that we were at war now.

I joined along with five other cadets: Sofor, the fighter. Breeyar, the thinker. Feyorn, the leader. Alloran, the joker. And Seerow, the dreamer, my _shorm_.

We stood outside the Academy nervous and exited, waiting for the prince to come and how us to our quarters.

We were all so young, so ready and yet so unprepared for the many different paths that destiny held for us.

**There you go, that's your little preview. Now if you want me to continue then please REVIEW!**


	2. Freinds and Enemies

**Hello! Yeah, I'm back. Who-hoo!**

**LittleMidget: Hey thanks! I'll, like, so totally continue? Let's just hope it doesn't interrupt 'The Hell of Forty' eh? Go me! **

**Keeda: THANKS! Awww, did you miss me?**

**Birdie num num: Cute? Well, OK. Thy is continuething! **

**Craplist: Yeah thanks. I will keep going.**

**Dottie Hotback: I was also curious to see Asculin's story, let's see how it works out!**

**Elwing: Yeah! Go, go Asculin! Yeah.  
Erm, thanks for the review. It was meant to be brief 'cos I had very little time that day, but I was on a role, you know? And it's precise because that is what I imagine Asculin's mind to be. Thank you very much for the review.**

**Irish Rage And Love: Your review made me smile. Yes! I chose the characters specially, not at random! But alas, no. Neither Breeyar nor Feyorn are the traitorous Andalite on Leera, but great guess! You'll just have to read on to see who they are, or rather, will be.**

**Elener-Esgal: Um, actually I don't know why an author writes an interesting fic they ask whether they should continue. Oh, well. Thank you for saying YES! **

**Kharina: Thanks, I often read your stories and I love them! I'll try to update ore often if I can.**

**Chapter One**

**Friends and Enemies**

Andalite date: 8552

Earth date: 1958

We stood each glancing at our new home every few seconds,tense and aware that, even now, the prince could be testing us.

A prince is a rank in the Andalite military denoting great honour and respect. He commands starfleets, workers, scientists, whatever may be needed for the war.

Since we are at peace however, most princes had become teachers at the Academy.

Alloran turned a stalk eye to wink at me.

I frowned, he was never a very serious child and I doubted that he would do well in the military. Still I was glad for his company.

He was a gentle, decent Andalite. And funny! He loved to joke and play tricks. He was smaller than the average male, about a head smaller than I. His fur shone with a metallic gleam that made him seem to be built out of solid steel.

Alloran suddenly let out a bark of laughter and reared up slightly, (Ha! I can't wait to get inside this place!)

_This place_ being the Academy. It was shaped very much like our own _scoops_, but rising above the ground in a smooth clean dome.

The entire facility was built out of Ramonite so it could be tinted blue or made transparent according to the weather. It can be formed into a perfect curve, like an egg-shaped to hold captives, for example, so they can't break down a wall; there are none.

It had many levels. Each floor had a separate cause. The lowest few where for quarters and storage while the top-most for security. Each connected via drop-shaft.

The grounds surrounding the Academy were beautiful. Blue and purple grass rolled over small hills and valleys. A forest was to the east and a river named the Reelak ran smoothly through the training and feeding fields.

All around me I could see older _arisths _training or feeding. Some I could see were in class, surrounding an older male who appeared to be lecturing on some form of combat or another. There were four groups like that, which I could see.

Many stopped to look at us as we stood waiting for our prince to come. It annoyed me. A lot.

Seerow, however, did not seem to mind or even realise that we were being watched. His stalks were looking towards our red and gold sky apparently deep in thought.

He, unlike Alloran, was of customary size and build; he had a typical tail and blade. In fact, if he were to stand in a crowd it would have been hard to distinguish him from any other Andalite.

It was his mind that made him different. His soul. He was kind and giving. Perfect qualities for an Andalite Prince, he was told. Seerow was my _shorm. _

_Shorm _isthe Andalite word for "tail blade". It is used to describe close lifelong friends who are so close that they won't worry if they have one another's tail blades against their throats.

Next to him standing arms folded was Feyorn.

Feyorn could lead. He was wise and smart and, had we still lived in herds, he could have won over any even at his age. He had a strong, fine tail that I often envied. His eyes were large and defiant and would often focus on you and not blink for several minuets.

His father was a warrior and so he had been encouraged into following the same path. Something he was eager to do.

Warrior is an official title among us Andalites. They are the fighters, the ones who go into battle and do not command anything, common soldiers.

Feyorn's _shorm_ was another male named Breeyar. Who was, at this moment swinging his blade around in anxiety.

Breeyar was large. He was not large in the way that he was stout, he was large in the way that he looked to be three or four years older than he really was. He was, as the people say, a cob. His blade was built to be strong and use brute force rather than subtlety.

He would often spend his hours in flight simulations and could, already, out manoeuvre many a pilot.

Then there was Sofor. If you just saw Sofor feeding in his families fields you would probably think he was some normal Andalite. If you took a closer look you would start to think, _No, he is actually diminutive and slender looking, not typical at all_.

And if you took a third look, he would come over, get in your face and say (What are you staring at? Hello? Are you some kind of a vecol?)

Sofor may look small and weak but he is no vecol and he would be very likely to remove a hand if you dared say so. He was happy to be a warrior; he had no ambitions except to show that he could fight. He was brave and also he was sarcastic. A trait I believed would someday lead to a misunderstanding.

Then there was me. I was tall, mainly because my legs were so lengthy, nearly as long as my upper body, longer. My tail seemed to follow the example of my legs and was also elongated with a tightly curved blade at the tip.

I was, as my mother had once told me, built for speed not strength. I often wondered as to whether this was an advantage or not.

I shrugged my weak shoulders. Yes, like all Andalites my arms were long and slight and weak.

And of course I am an Andalite. We are known throughout the galaxy for our advanced technology. We are blue, with an quadruped lower half and a humanoid upper one.

We have stalk eyes on the top of our heads and long, whip-like tails that have deadly blades at the end, especially for males; in females the blade is smaller.

We have no mouths because of our telepathic ability, commonly called thought-speak. We are peaceful people, even though we've had wars among ourselves at times.

Most prefer to live in solitarily only with their families instead of big cities, and need wide open spaces. However, we have a long proud tradition, especially in war.

My friends all looked at me with at least one of their stalks. Seerow looked with his main eyes.

My own stalks were wandering aimlessly around surveying the Academy. I saw a large, sturdily built Andalite galloping towards us. His fur was a very deep blue, almost dark purple and I noticed he had a deep scar on his left flank.

He stopped before us and slowly, one by one, looked us up and down.

(Prince Eoptis-Sothil-Esgarouth,) Feyorn said privately to us.

(Big name?) Alloran asked.

Feyorn nodded, (Indeed.)

Prince Eoptis scuffed his foreleg into the grass, almost as if he'd realised we were talking. (So you are my new class, eh?)

We all looked at each other somewhat unsure of what to do. I stepped forwards and said (We are, sir. I am Asculan-Semitur-Langor, this is Seerow-)

(Silence!) roared the prince. (Our lessons begin now. The first being that unless I address you, you do not speak. Understood?)

One by one we all nodded our stalks.

The prince smiled, his mood lightened, (Good. Now I will show you your new home. And remember; your old life has ended, your new life has just begun.)

**There you go. This chapter is a bit longer, I hope you liked, if you did then please REVIEW!**


	3. Brothers

**Hello, and yes, this is Chapter Two. Thanks for your reviews lets have a look see….**

**Kharina: Yes I read your fics! I know I haven't reviewed them, but I love 'em! I especially love you're Alloran fic.  
Thanks, I had trouble trying to imagine the Academy, but this is what came out. I'm actually re-reading the Andalite Chronicles at the moment to try and reintroduce myself to the Andalite culture.**

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: I'm glad to know that you like this fic. Yeah, I also like Sofor, but at the moment I think Asculin is my fave!**

**Irish Rage And Love: YES! Thank you! Grins I'm pleased to see that you've noticed the similarities between the Animorphs and these guys, that's great! I especially hope that someone would get that, so thanks for saying so! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Birdie num num: Scawy, huh? I always smile when I read your reviews, thanks!**

**Elwing: Nods When I read this review I was soooo happy. Yes, 'K' is Keeda. We have been best friends for about five years now. I met her when we were in primary school. I had moved from South Africa and she had moved from the Isle of Man. Yes there are Animorphs in England, thank god!**

**Thanks, its good to know that you liked the last chapter. You often seem to review fics, have you ever written any yourself? It'd be cool to read them if you did. Please read and enjoy.**

**Now back to the story. **

**Chapter Two  
Brothers**

**(Aristh Asculan! Will you listen?) **

My head jerked. Prince Eoptis was standing before me, arms folded tightly across his chest, eyes boring into my skull.

(Yes, sir?)

The prince just laughed and shook his head. (What is the proper procedure for a boarding of an alien craft?)

I noticed my friends all look at me, the truth was I hadn't been paying attention. And now I was going to pay. I glanced at Seerow with one of my stalk-eyes, he just moved his stalks back and forth in a 'who knows?' gesture.

I looked down at the grass, really wishing that I had not joined the Academy. I felt my body grow hot with embarrassment as I struggled to recall what my prince had said only moments before.

(We – we board the ship and – check for any hostiles?) I blurted.

(And if there are - ?) Prince Eoptis prompted.

(We put some rear-end tail into them!) blurted Sofor.

I turned to stone. Alloran laughed so hard he nearly passed out, Seerow's eyes widened in shock, Freyorn and Breeyar stopped breathing.

One by one we all stared at Sofor.

The prince raised his eyes and looked down at the over exuberant Sofor. (_What?_ Did I ask you to speak! NO! I did not!)

Sofor blinked, (Um, well. I – I apologise Prince.)

He just shook his head slowly. (That's enough for today Arisths. Go and feed, tomorrow we will redo this topic and hopefully,) the prince looked at me; (we will have learnt something by then.)

(Yes sir,) we all replied.

The prince turned with one last sneering glance at Sofor and galloped off, tail held high over his head. Someday I would be like him.

A prince I mean; not an arrogant teacher.

(You…) Alloran breathed in deep through his nose, still nearly suffocating from lack of air. (Hahahahahahahah! 'Put some tail into them'! Hah! I can not believe it Sofor, 'put some tail into them'? Where'd you get that? And to Old Scar over there? Can I just say HAH?)

Sofor gave Alloran a playful strike over the head with his blade. (I thought it was a good answer, actually.)

We all just laughed and ran across to the _Reelak_. I enjoyed the cool refreshing water as it ran up my hoof. Oh, yes. It was a good day to be alive.

The homeworld orbits two stars, and has four moons; at least two moons can always be seen from the planet's surface.

One of these moons has oceans, and life: the huge _mardrut_ is a fish from one such moon, my father once took me to see one in the seas of that moon. It was my first trip into space.

The surface of the homeworld has beautiful _derrishoul_ trees growing in various colours from pink to the brightest red, my own home territory had a huge forest of these beautiful tress growing in it.

Our sky is normally deep red and gold. Other creatures in my homeland were _therant_ trees, six-winged _kafit_ birds, _djabalas_, _flaar_, and energetic _hoobers_.

I saw Seerow looking at a flying _kafit _now, (Wouldn't it be fine to fly as a _kafit _does?)

I simply laughed and shook my head, (Come now my _shorm_; get your hooves out of the sky and onto the grass.)

(Hey!) an older _aristh_ was cantering towards us holding a communications pad in one hand.

No…he couldn't be an _aristh,_ as he drew near I saw that he appeared to be blind on one side. He was a vecol! What we call disabled Andalites. A vecol is supposed to live in isolation to retain his dignity.

(What do you want _vecol_?) I asked as he drew near.

He just looked at me and then turned to face Alloran, (Are you Alloran-Semitur-Corrass?)

Alloran narrowed his eyes, (Yes.)

(Here, this came through a few minuets ago.) the vecol handed Alloran the communications pad and stood.

(Leave _vecol_,) I said. (Leave before I give you another reason to be called a _vecol_.)

For a second he looked at if he might try to strike me, but then, he just sagged and cantered away down the banks of the _Reelak_. It's not that I had anything against _vecols_ just as long as they weren't near me. You know?

(What…they…what?) Alloran shrieked.

(Alloran?) Feyorn asked.

Alloran just shook his head. Staring wide-eyed in disbelief, with shock and apparent horror. (My parents…they…)

(They what?) I asked.

(They…,) Alloran stood tall, as if ready to fight. (They have had another child. Besides me. Just yesterday. His name is Arbat-Elivat-Estoni.)

I actually felt my hearts stop. How could they? Parents only _ever_ had another child if the first was a vecol. How could they dishonour Alloran like that?

(Apparently, they thought that since I joined the Academy it would be _nice_ to have another child to take my place!) Alloran threw the pad into the water, where it was quickly swept away. (Look. Don't tell anyone else. If they knew…what if they think I'm a vecol? I could get thrown out of the Academy!)

We all agreed not to think a word to anyone else and decided to head back to our quarters. Our fun and jokes seemed to have left us with the setting sun. Alloran simply refused to acknowledge that he had even gotten the communication and talked as if we had never seen it.

Then as we entered the Academy I saw her. Very quickly I forgot all about Alloran's disgrace. She made me stop. She made me thankful that I was a male… She made me walk straight into a warrior.

She was Prince Eoptis's daughter but, by the suns themselves, she was magnificent.

Her name, I later found out was Aylary-Orcim-Sothil, and someday she would be mine.

**Thank you! Another chapter proudly finished! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	4. Reputations

**Yes, guess who's back, back again…ME! As usual here's the replies to your reviews:**

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: Thank you. Yeah, I thought it'd be an interesting way to bring in Arbat, to. I know he's kinda arrogant in his assumption that he'll get Aylary but this is not just going to be your typical love match thing, noooo, it's gonna get interesting later on.**

**Kharina: I beg, I grovel, I plead! I'm sorry about not reviewing your stories and promise that I will do so in the future, please, for the love of the Animorphs forgive me for being dum enough for not doing so!**

**I'll take your advice into mind and try to write longer chapters, but sometimes they just have to be short, thanks for your tip I'll remember that.**

**I know that Asculin's reaction to the vecol was harsh but there's a reason I wanted it to be so. If you read on it'll become clear later on in the fic. I actually didn't realise that I was making the Andalites socially backward, but hey, it's cool huh? Thank you for ALL your reviews they've always been great. **

**Birdie num num: He is an arrogant little ----- isn't he? I know poor little blind vecol, awwwwwwww! And no, she's not to good for him, she'll turn out to be a -----------**

**Tartan: Now, when you talk about problem number one, I assume you mean when Sofor say's_: (We put some rear-end tail into them!)_. I KNOW that's it's a line VERY similar to when Arbron says: _(And if they put up a fight, we put some tail into them!)._**

**Let me explain that I WANTED the line to be similar as it says in the Andalite Chronicles itself: _You don't say (put some tail into them) to the captain! That's something you say in a play-ground fight._ Meaning that something along those lines could and would have been said before just like when we say _"I'm gonna kick your ---"_. We don't exactly say "_Hey that's my line, give it back_!"**

**Now on to problem number two. Yes Elfangor did not have the same reaction to having a second brother like Alloran, that is because at that time it was becoming normal as Elfangor states: _The Electorate has voted to allow more children to be born since we're in a war now._ Meaning that before the Andalites didn't have more than one child, but, Alloran HAS a brother so I had to think why he would, this is the reason I came up with, I'm sorry you don't like it. But hey, thank you for your review, I always like a challenge.**

**Now that that's done. Let us continue. **

**Chapter Three**

**Reputations**

(You are Aylary-Orcim-Sothil,) I said.

She turned a stalk to look at me. (I know.)

That shook me. She wasn't supposed to say that. She was supposed to be impressed by my forwardness and warrior's arrogance; she was defiantly not supposed to answer me back.

(You shouldn't be here,) I said. (In the Academy, I mean. You're a female and this is not the place for females.)

Her stalk frowned. Slowly she turned to face me. (I was here to visit my father. I am in the University for Biotechnology and Study. Do you even know what that is?)

I honestly didn't know what was going on. A female being this bold and aggressive was a new thing for me. What had I done to deserve this?

I began to shuffle awkwardly. _Please, please, someone help me._ I thought. Then…thank the suns! I saw Seerow enter the Academy dome, he saw me and began to drift towards us, slowly, much too slow. I looked at Aylary. Her beauty was magnificent.

I had asked Alloran what he thought of her, he had just laughed and said, (You mean that over emotional spawn of Eoptis? Sure she's got a great body. Sure her fur shines like the suns. Sure her eye's glitters like the sparkling lakes. But, if you take that all away she's only normal.)

(What?) I had asked.

He had just laughed and wandered away.

Seerow was drifting nearer and nearer, slowly threading his way through the other _arisths_. NO! An _aristh_ named Nescord stopped him.

_No! Help me! Come to me!_

(Are you going to continue to stand here? Or will you just leave?) Aylary asked, sounding somewhat as if she was speaking to a mere child.

I flushed hot, without another word said I turned and left. Very quickly I started to talk with some of my year-mates trying to pretend that that horrible interaction with Aylary had never taken place.

(We're being trained by Prince Aharis-Okail-Histhil.) One male said. He indicated to his class-mates with his stalks.

Another bigger male scoffed and said (Our prince in the great Delani-Estud-Grafinn.)

They seemed to notice me standing beside them and looked at me. (You are one of those new-comers, aren't you? Which left over prince did they stick you with? Hah-hah! I bet it was that mad Prince Eoptis!)

How dare they? The first rule we were taught was loyalty to our princes. I knew that the prince didn't like me as much as he did Freyorn or Breeyar. But I would make him proud of me.

(Yes, actually. Prince Eoptis-Sothil-Esgarouth _is _my teacher. And I happen to know that he could out fight _any_ of your princes, and, he is not insane, _and_, I think it very rude of you to say so as you are only lowly _arisths_ yourselves that are no more than dung on his hoof.) I said that very loudly, I later realised.

I noticed that fact about a second before I noticed one of the _arisths_ tail blades coming at my skull.

FWAPP! I blocked his tail!

SLAAAAAASH! My blade knocked him down.

FWAAP FWAPP FWAPP! Three lightning quick blows hit me twice on my skull and one knocked me down to the hard Ramonite floor.

(YOU! Stop that!) I saw Sofor and Seerow jump into the fight. Followed very closely by Freyorn, Breeyar and Alloran. Who in turn was followed by the opposition's companions. Very quickly it tuned into all out war. All. Out. War.

SLAASH! One stupid looking male fell down to the ground.

BONK!

Alloran slipped into unconsciousness as his head collided with the wall.

(Ahhhhhhhhh!) someone tripped down a drop shaft.

Thought speak voices were yelling in rage and pain. Blades were flying everywhere. I lost track of my friends in the rushing mass of bodies

(Will you stop this NOW!) Everyone stopped moving. I tuned to see the princes standing by a drop-shaft that led to their quarters. Most seemed amused, but my prince was not.

(What little ball of fluff started this pitiful excuse for a fight?) He asked not nearly sounding as proud as I had imagined him to be when he saw me standing in the very centre of the _arisths_.

_Clop_. They all stepped back, leaving me all alone to face my impending doom. What was I going to say? What was I going to do?

(Father,) Aylary! I had forgotten about her, she made her way to his side. (It was him,) she pointed at me. (But, he was being what I believe to be a typical male and defending you honour.)

His eyes widened. He looked at me (Was he now?)

(Um-yes sir?) I spluttered weakly.

He surveyed the mess of the ground-level. He smiled an evil smile. (My little _arsiths_ look at Asculan here.)

Everyone turned to look at me.

(You can all clear up this mess. No one is excused but him.)

I stopped breathing. This was defiantly not a good thing. Oh, no. Oh, no.

Three months later and I had still not been forgiven for my prince's 'gift'. I had been ignored, shoved, tripped and even pushed into the _Reelak_. The worst of all was the humiliation.

Having excuses made for you by a female, I'd rather have cleaned up the entire mess by myself. The humiliation.

But, on the brighter side of the moon, did that mean Aylary was interested in me? It must do, no?

Well after that Prince Eoptis was certainly more interested in me. I was the only one he ever asked questions, the only one who he ever used for a combat opponent.

In fact the only one who he noticed more than me was Sofor. He hated Sofor. We could all tell.

(That is fine if he hates me,) Sofor was busy telling us. (Because I hate him.)

I rolled my eyes.

(Hate me do you?)

(Ooops,) Sofor tuned to see Prince Eoptis behind him.

(What I meant to say was that I merely disagree with your particular style of teaching,) Sofor said quietly.

(Be silent!) Freyorn hissed.

But it was too late. The prince whipped his tail up and over his head so fast Sofor didn't even have time to flinch; a huge wound was cut just below his left eye leaving a deep bleeding gash.

(Arghhhh!) Yelled Sofor.

We backed away and stared wide-eyed at our prince. (Let that be a reminder to you, you fool of an _aristh_. Not every prince will be as patient as I when it comes to uppity _arisths_. Now-)

He turned to look at the rest of us. Seemingly forgetting his rage.

(-I have news. As you have completed all the training I can give you here you all being assigned to the _Explorer_ class ship the _Nexus_. This is only temporary as after your final assessment aboard ship you will all be split up and reassigned to you first posts as Warriors. Your future paths will be determined on this assignment. So do not fail yourselves,) he paused to look at each of us in turn, (or me.)

**There you have it. Another thrilling chapter finished! Any suggestions are welcome, in other words please, please REVIEW!**


	5. The Nexus

**Hello? Yes, well, here it is The Tale of a Warrior back for another round.**

**Kharina: Yes, in my little world that's how Old Sofor got his scar. Maybe it wasn't as well written as it could have been. You'll all just have to forgive me for that.**

**YES! I will be reviewing more of your fics! I have done the deed!**

**Thanks, for your review as always.**

**Korean Pearl: Violent? Andalites? NEVER! Yes, in answer to your question Sofor was Elfangor's teacher in TAC.**

**Thanks for your reviews, they're most defiantly welcome. **

**Elwing: Again, same style of answer to Kharina's question. In my world, before the war, Andalite parents had only one child. But then I thought about Arbat, how did he get there? Well…you've read my answer. Thanks I'm having lots of fun portraying Andalite culture. **

**Well, _I'm_ interested in your fics! So get an e-mail address! Quickly!**

**The Isle of Man is somewhere in the Irish Sea, between Ireland and England. Yes I was born in South Africa, I lived there for ten years and then my Dad decided to move over here, as he was born here in England. And in England I first encountered Animorphs thanks to Keeda. Though now I have much more books than her, heheh! **

**By the way, I don't care how much space you take up on the Reviews page. Write away!**

**Thank you ALL for your reviews. Now it's time for…**

**Chapter Four**

**The Nexus  
**

I punched in the code. I could not wait to contact my family; I was being transferred to an _actual_ military ship! And not just any ship, the _Nexus,_ one of the best ships in the Andalite fleet.

She was one of only three _Explorer_ class ships. This was going to be great! On the _Nexus_ as one of only six _arisths?_ I was bound to be noticed.

(Asculan!) my fathers face came onto the screen. (How are you, son?)

I couldn't keep the smile out of my eyes. (I'm leaving father. Tonight. I have been transferred to the _Nexus_!)

My father beamed at me. (That is excellent! Did I not tell you that you would be exploring the galaxy in no time?)

(Yes father, you did,) I replied. (Will you and mother be alright? I'll be away a long time, and, if you need help I won't be there…)

He just snorted, (Oh, my little Asculan! I'm the father, remember? All will be well. Don't worry, just go and do us proud.)

I nodded my stalks. (Good bye father.)

(Good bye, my son.)

_Do us proud._ So many wanted me to do them proud. My family, Prince Eoptis, myself. Could I manage? Yes, I could. I was an Andalite after all.

(Yes, keep telling yourself that Asculan,) I said to myself. (You'll be fine. Nothing to worry about. It's not like we're at war or anything.)

I past Alloran and Freyorn on their way to use the Communications consol in our quarters. We had all packed our few personal belongings and were just 'eliminating time'.

I looked at Sofor; we had taken him to the doctor straight after Price Eoptis had dismissed us. The doctor said that he would be fine, he had not had any damage to his optic nerve but he would have a scar there for the rest of his life.

None of us were fooled, not even Sofor. If the prince had wanted to cause damage he could and would have. It had been a warning, a lesson. I knew Sofor would not make the same mistake about Prince Eoptis again. None of us would.

(Let's go and feed. I'm b-o-o-o-o-o-r-e-d!) Alloran cried. (Maybe we'll see that Aylary again.) He winked at me.

I hadn't seen Aylary since the fight. And to be honest I was glad. She scared me.

Feyorn looked up from the info-pad he was reading. (Yes, let's feed. It will be the last time we are on the Homeworld in many months.)

We entered the drop-shaft that led to the feeding grounds. All four of the moons were shinning and so it might as well have been day. I was glad they were out this night; the Homeworld was most beautiful through the moonlight. Feyorn and the others wandered off toward the _Reelak_. Seerow and I started off in the other direction, running and playing.

Later I would think back to this night. This night, the last night of my childhood.

An hour later we entered the ship. My new home. She was beautiful, shaped almost like a fighter, with two huge engines stuck out on two stubby 'wings', the main shredder sitting proudly over her back.

The main section was an elongated oval, as was typical with our ships; the one thing that made her different was her size. She was huge. So large that instead of like a normal ship she couldn't land in one of the three spaceports on the Homeworld, she had to be docked at the orbiting spacedock. We had to catch a transport up to her.

We followed the rest of the warriors off the transport as we docked. We were heading towards the cargo-hold along with the other full-grown warriors. Feyorn seemed to know quite a few, he seemed almost at home on the ship.

Breeyar was almost as home as Feyorn. He kept on looking at a group of swaggering warriors with envy.

(What are you watching, Breeyar?) Seerow asked.

Almost like a tail-blade Breeyar looked away. (They're fighter pilots. Can't you tell? _I _want to train to be a fighter pilot.)

Sofor snorted. (What's the point? We're not at war, so why would you want to be a pilot? You wouldn't do much flying, now would you?)

Freyorn rolled his stalk eyes towards the holographic ceiling. (We're here. The captain will arrive shortly to give a speech.)

(Aren't we lucky to have such a know-it-all friend?) Alloran laughed at his own question. (Teach me how to know-it-all like you Freyorn, pleeease!)

(If the _arisths_ are finished, I'll begin.)

We looked up to see the captain standing before us. I don't think I had ever seen such an imposing Andalite. He stood tall, proud, and defiant almost like he thought not even a black-hole could destroy him.

(_Ellakine_,) Alloran said in the Andalite language. Translation? _Way cool._

(Feyorn? Who is this?) Seerow asked him using private thought speak.

Feyorn made a 'who knows?' gesture with his stalks.

The captain smiled at us then looked at the rest of his crew. (I am Captain-prince Ellamar-Shamtel-Isgar; this will be the _Nexus's_ first voyage into deep space. You have all been chosen because you are the best we have. The high command has given us an important mission. We are heading towards the Volenia sector of space; a new race wishes to make an alliance with us, they call themselves the Veloce. It's our job to make sure that happens.)

Every warrior raised his blade in salute. (Yes, sir!) we all said as one.

The captain to saluted and then said the one line I knew was coming. (Make me proud.)

**There you have it. I know it's short but that's just the way it is. Hope you liked, please REVIEW!**


	6. Hath This Planet Any Lor?

'**Ello it iz me! Now I command you to read on! Just kidding, come back! _Please come baaack!_**

**Korean Pearl says thanks and moves to next reviewer.**

**Elener-Esgal: Don't worry you've made up for not reviewing before by reviewing now. I'm kinda busy to one week to big tests called the 'SATs', 'swears blindly at SATs' Thanks for reviewing! **

**Elwing: How did I come up with the name Nexus? Well, to answer that question we must go back to before the beginning…Nah! Just kidding, I'm a Trekkie and the Nexus is space anomaly in the film Star Trek: Generations. 'Blushes' forgive me. I thought it'd be a good name for a ship.**

**Kharina: Many, many people. That's in answer to your question. Bye the end of this chapie he'll have one more person to make proud. Heh-heh, read on!**

**Soul Raider 116: Cool to see you reviewing this! Thanks! Great that you now know you Asculin is, I just read his description K.A gives and I go all tingly. Ahem, ignore me! I think the name you were looking for was Gonrod or something like that. Please read and review again!**

**Irish Rage And Love: Thanks for your encouraging review. You seem very good at understanding Andalite character. Are they your favourite Animorphs alien? Mine is actually Yeerks to be honest, the really evil ones like Visser Three and Edriss 562.**

**Now for the next chapter. See if you can see an interesting name in here.**

**Chapter Five**

**Hath this planet any Lor?  
**

Andalite date: 8553.15

Earth date: 1959

It was a long boring flight. And horribly tiring, our 'duty' was waste disposal and clean up. What an honourable post. Alloran even went far enough to say that he'd rather be back on the Homeworld, learning under Prince Eoptis. In response Sofor threatened to push him out the air-lock along with the rest of the waste. Isn't cousinly bonding so touching?

I apologise. Alloran must be having an effect on my mind. We didn't see the captain again, he was up on the bridge, and we were down by the airlocks, throwing out waste.

Thus our days consisted of: wake up in our grouped quarters, report to Warrior Baalnet, collect the waste and feed along the way. Dispose of waste. Go back to quarters and study. Sleep. For at least a year this went on.

Breeyar was seriously considering 'borrowing' a fighter and taking it for a 'test flight' as he put it. Lucky enough his _shorm_ talked him out of that ludicrous idea. But then…at last…we arrived at the Veloce Homeworld. They actually named it.

How odd, a species that _names_ their planet. The Homeworld is called thus because that is what it is, but to give it a _name_…

Anyway it's called _Velocia-Rex_ The Veloce Homeworld I mean. Apparently Seerow thought the name was elegant. The rest of us thought it was strange.

The planet was red. I know that is a simple statement but to be truthful I could not see much else to describe. It was about three times larger than the Homeworld. Red sand stretched itself around the entire planet. Still it was the first other planet I had ever seen, that was enough.

(What will they look like?) Seerow asked breaking our concentration on the Red-planet.

(What do you mean _shorm_?) I asked him. He just continued to stare out of the view port.

He shrugged his weak shoulders. (I wonder what form these Veloce have.)

(As long as they're not bigger or stronger than us, I don't care what they look like,) Alloran said.

We all gave a general murmur of agreement. (They can't be very smart, can they? I see no ships.)

Seerow kept his far away gaze. (Not every species has ships. That doesn't mean that they're not smart or smarter than us Andalites.)

_FWOSHHHHH!_The turbo doors opened, the captain stepped through, followed closely by four warriors. All were looking behind them with their stalks. About three seconds later I saw why.

Following the captain and his warriors was a tall creature. It stood about two metres plus. It had two bent-back legs, which ended in two delicate looking paws.

It had an upper body similar to an Andalite's, with two hanging arms with four fingered hands. It had a long enticing tail which twitched constantly.

Its head was the same basic shape of that of an Andalite. There were two large almond shaped eyes, but here's the unusual part, there were neither pupils nor irises, they where all one solid colour. This one's were a metallic emerald green.

It had two long curved antennas sprouting from his forehead. Separating them grew a long upright mane of hair that snaked its way all the way down from its head to its tail. Its mouth looked like that of a carnivores snout but flattened somewhat.

This one was obviously male; it had a muscular body, but not some warrior. And to top it all off its entire body was covered in short, chestnut coloured fur. Its mane and fluff of fur on the tail was deep red.

And one other small fact stood out, it had no ears. None.

(What is _that?_) Alloran screeched.

The captain's head whipped around to glare at Alloran. The Veloce, because that's what it was, just bared its sharp hunters teeth in what I assume was a smile. Who can tell with mouths?

Then a voice came. A deep angry, almost signing voice. _"That_ is Lord Hath-Galard, pup."

Up behind the orange Veloce came another. This one was a dark yellow-brown with a black mane and red eyes.

Hath just turned to face the other Veloce calmly. "Harro-grrrara" He looked down at Alloran. "Forgive my brother Lor-Halid, he – he – he has trouble sometimes- "

"- controlling his temper!" A female! Another Veloce stepped up behind the dark one named Lor. Even for a different species it was easy to see she was indeed a female. Her fur was a golden-red in colour with a deep ebony black mane and the exact same shade eyes of the first male.

She came up to Lor and did something no female would ever be allowed to do in our species. She wrapped her arms around Lors shoulders and playfully swung around.

We, the warriors and the captain himself just stared at each other. This species was mad!

"Forgive my wife, this time." Hath had spoken again. "Her name is Keeda-Bastet. We are an emotional species, and, unfortunately some find it hard to behave themselves." He glared pointedly at Keeda.

The captain was the first to come out of his reverie. He smiled, (It is an honour to have you all on the _Nexus_. May I introduce _arisths _Freyorn, Breeyar, Sofor, Alloran, Seerow and Asculan? I thought that they might give you a tour of this fine ship.)

The captain winked at us as though he thought he was doing us a favour. I tell you: he was not.

**Thank you for your time. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	7. Into the Abyss

**Yes it's another update for a Tale of a Warrior. Thanks to my three reviewers – so far – for this chapter. Yes you all know what's gonna happen next…**

**Kharina: Hmmm, actually you caught me out on this chapter. Asculin _was_ going to have to add another person to his Proud List, but…the chapter didn't end up like I thought it would. **

**I'm glad you read the other review responses as they might hold some info that might make the story more understandable and clarify on any points that may seem…odd. **

**Thanks, for your advice on the SAT's. I just hope they're over quickly!**

**Anyhow, yeah, I really enjoy talking about the _arisths_ because it's so fun knowing already what they'll end up as! All I have to do is decide how they got there! **

**I like your plan for the fic about Seerow; you should go ahead with it.**

**Irish Rage And Love: Well, you got me there, on both accounts! Yes, I did actually alter the name velociraptor to come up with the name Veloce. I find it interesting that you think they also kinda sound like the dino too. Yip, the Galard in Hath-Galard is there for a reason. You'll just have to read on to find out! **

**Laughs Yes, you caught me. I only realised I'd used the 'kangaroo-like' _after_ I posted the chapter. Sometimes it's hard to write remembering that you're an alien, at least for me. I'm glad though that you did notice it otherwise it would have nagged away at me for ever. Thanks for your detailed review, please keep it up!**

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: Great. Really good to know you liked the descriptions of the Velocians. Velocians? I never actually thought of calling them that before. Cool name. I was wondering what everyone would think of the description. Glad to know you liked it. **

**Now heeere we go! This one's gonna be a tear jerker. (I hope)**

**Chapter Six**

**Into the Abyss **

"What is that?" Hath asked. For about the seventieth time, I might venture to add.

I turned to see what had caught our charges interest, this time. An access panel. How could an access panel interest anyone?

(Hmmmmmmmm,) Alloran seemed to share in my thoughts.

Seerow frowned at us, and then he turned to face the three Velocians, (That is an access panel. It allows us to interface with the ships computer.)

It seemed after an hour of the 'tour' of the _Nexus_ Hath had still not found anything that was of no interest to him. Seerow seemed to have decided to take charge of the tour. None of us argued as he appeared to find to easer to speak with these aliens than the rest of us.

To be reasonably truthful Lor-Halid bothered me. He was hanging back at the rear and seemed to have no interest whatsoever in the ship. He had said not a word since our first encounter and what ever Hath had said to him seemed to have put him in a disposition. I could practically see the anger seeping off him.

The female, on the other side of the tail, seemed to be very light hearted, ecstatic even.

She followed behind her husband but would often just jump in and make a comment about this or that. This would on occasion interrupt her husband, Hath. I found this lack of respect very unsettling.

The Veloce's mood seemed to change very rapidly. One moment Hath would be calm, even bored, the next his pupil less eyes would widen and he would roll questions off so fast that I could not even begin to interpret them.

This behaviour I noticed was not limited to Hath, his wife, even Lor to some extent, exhibited the same quick-changing emotional pattern. This species confused me. _Aylary would have found them interesting_, I thought.

(- we have many different species of grass on this ship,) Seerow was saying. (Lord Hath? May I ask you a question?)

Hath bared his sharp teeth in a smile, "Of course, my young pup."

"Grrrrah! Haroo, ellrrra serrggrha!" Lor erupted in the Veloce's own language.

Hath swung around to face Lor. His short chestnut fur bristling, teeth bared. "Harressla! Sipprgra ellrrra lan'ghrrrraah!"

All around us warriors turned to look at the display of these two aliens; tension seemed to spark in the air between them.

Seerow seemed to look lost, apparently something in what he had said angered Lor. He stood teeth bared, eyes narrowed, facing Hath.

Both I saw had extended five centimetre long claws. A sharp dew claw rose at the end of each leg. They were preparing to fight!

(It's for dominance!) Seerow exclaimed. (You see it in hunters all the time! The omega, Lor in this case, is challenging the alpha, Hath.)

(What do we do about it then!) Sofor cried

(If they kill each other, the captain won't be haaa-ppp-yyyy.) Alloran smirked. (There you go peace-lover Seerow…make peace.)

"Arrowwwwwww!" Hath cried, baring his teeth. No, not teeth. Fangs.

Thank the stars! Lor hung his head and backed away. He seemed to have decided now was not the time, or the place, to start a fight.

It was a good thing to. We would have dealt with them if he had. We had the entire situation under control.

Hath retracted his claws and turned to face Seerow. "I find myself apologising yet again, pup. My brother – "he jerked his head towards the submissive Lor, "– merely disagrees with the idea of passing _any_ information onto another race."

(Oh,) Seerow mumbled. He quickly regained his posture, with one glance at Lor. (Well I was merely wondering, do…do you have any ships? I mean, you, know…)

"We _had_ ships," Hath answered.

(But not know?)

"No," Hath smiled. "Long ago when I was young. We flew through the stars, but then we found that we could do no more. There as an Alliance.

It was known as the Galard Alliance. It consisted of many races, the Velocians, the Le'ernu, the Cha'kok, the Spineus, the Pemalites and the Terrans.

One by one they left – our – our – this world. The Le'ernu simply died out. The Cha'kok, couldn't stop the death of their star. The entire species died out in less than a century. The Spineus had left the Alliance long before it disbanded. We have no idea were they went. The poor doomed Pemalites. They where the only real, fully peaceful species. They – "

Hath shook his head. He had become very upset it seemed. His voice had become thin and dry.

"- they were destroyed. We never found out who destroyed them, or even why, one day we received a transmission. They were gone. All of them. As for the Terrans. They were the last to leave. They retreated back to their planet. Our last survey mission told us that they had forgotten the old ways. Their technology, their very way of life. I suppose you could say instead of advancing they deteriorated.

That left us alone, alone in this universe without any real prospect for reforming the Alliance; my father Lord Ptah-Galard drew us back to _Velocia-Rex. _We have waited since then for a species to come that is morally advanced enough to join us."

The Pemalites were a very advanced race from far across the galaxy, surpassing even the Andalites.

They are most noted for their hologram illusions and their androids the Chee, which function as sentient, emotional beings.

It is said that they advanced beyond ordinary jealousy and anger and hate, and had virtually perfected their world. Though they are considered a myth more than an actual certainty.

All three of the Veloce looked so upset I feared they would become suicidal.

Seerow looked confused. (Does your name Galard have anything to do with the interstellar language?)

You see Galard is the interstellar language; it is often used in trade. It has existed even before we Andalites flew through space.

All of a sudden Hath went back to being happy and playful, "Yes. My father, Ptah, helped in the creation of that language. He ruled over us the time the Alliance was formed, since we Velocia were the founders of said Alliance, it and the newly formed language were named after our ruler, my father."

(But the language has been in use for thousands of years. How old are you?) Alloran asked, bluntly.

"I, myself, in your Andalite years, am at least five-thousand seven hundred point oh three nine years old," Hath answered.

Allorans eyes widened. That was very, very, very old. He looked at us; apparently he seemed to have been hoping to throw Hath off. It had not worked.

(Aristh Asculan!) the thought speak voice cam through the intercom. (Report to the bridge.)

I looked at the others. Then left, quickly.

When I arrived at the bridge, the captain was waiting for me. I knew something was wrong the moment I looked at his main eyes. What had I done?

(Prince Eoptis has just made contact with us,) the captain said. (He wished to speak privately with you. Go to my ready-room.)

I walked past warriors, all kept their main eyes averted. What was wrong? What did the prince want with me?

(Sir?) I said to the screen showing the face of my teacher.

(Aristh,) he replied sadly. (It is not good news that I carry. I asked to be the one to inform you…I didn't want some Warrior who didn't even know you to tell you…I regret…)

(What, sir!) I was becoming anxious. I was aware of myself yelling. I knew the other Warriors on the bridge would hear me, but I didn't care. What was wrong!

Prince Eoptis sighed. (Your father, died…two days ago. Apparently _Soola's Disease_ set in. You know it can happen to anyone. They never knew it was coming…there is no cure. I'm sorry.)

(NO!) I yelled at my prince. I honestly didn't care. Not then, not hearing this news. (NO! I spoke to him just a few months ago, he can't be dead….he just can't.) I looked at my prince pleading with him to tell me he was wrong. That my father was alive.

But my prince couldn't say that. Couldn't take back what was true. (The civilian ship the _StarFlyer _will make contact with you in two days to take you back to the Homeworld for the burial. I'm sorry Aristh for your loss but you are not a child any more. You must accept that he has gone. You must be strong.)

Have you ever wished that you could just become another species? Leave your body and be something else?

I did, I wished that I could become a Veloce. Maybe then I could just forget this dreadful feeling of loss. This abyss of longing that had opened up in my hearts. Maybe then I could just become happy, just like Hath. Maybe then I wouldn't hate myself.

**That's another chapter finished. I hoped you liked. Please REVIEW.**


	8. Time to Heal

**Did you miss me? Of course not! I haven't been gone all that long. Since I had nothing to do I figured I'd write the next chapie. **

**Irish Rage And Love: Thanks. I have a plan for Asculin's fathers' death, but, and don't think I'm stupid here, what do you mean when you say '…will have something to do with his strictly martial attitude." I'm not really always that in tune with the character, even if I am writing him. It'd be a great help if you explained this idea further to me.**

**I was going for the velocirapter edge when I wrote the fight between Hath and Lor; you kinda inspired me to do so, thanks!**

**I'm glad you liked the explanation of Lord Hath-Galard's race; it took me a long time to work it out, funnily enough. Thanks for the long insightful review, it's always great to find someone who reads as 'deep' as you. THANKS.**

**The REAL Cheese Monkey : 'Bows' I was wandering what everyone would think bout the father's death. I don't think it was as 'real' as it could have been, you know? I don't think I put enough emotion into it. **

**Yes, Terrans. It's good to know someone got the inside joke. I'm wandering whether to pursue that idea a bit more or not, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Birdie num num: Boo-hooo…My Ascy-poo! There might be more twists and turns as the story continues, so keep reading!**

**Kharina: I know, sad huh? But like I said to REAL Cheese Monkey, not as sad as I thought it could be.**

**Don't worry about being odd, I'm known as fing weird in my school. I've had my hair cut way short, I mean _way_ short. And of course the in-think is long straight hair, not to mention I live in Liverpool, Kirkby to be exact, so you can guess the reactions I got. LOL!  
In response to chapter length, I actually find long chapter boring and I get about half-way done and then move on, maybe that's just me though. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Elwing: Thanks for the review, as always. In response to your question, you'll just have to read on to find out...  
Happy Ani-Anniversary to you, happy Ani-Anniversary to you…la le-la la le-la la la, le la la la laaaaaa!  
To give credit where credits due, I came up with the name Veloce and _Velocia-Rex _but the actual name Velocians came from REAL Cheese Monkey. I also find making up names hard too, so you're not the only one.**

**Please enjoy…**

**Chapter Seven**

**Time to Heal **

_Soola's Disease._

Genetically programmed, it strikes an Andalite in the prime of his life and is always fatal. It causes pain in the joints and the muscles, extreme in the end, and can also cause blindness.

How could my father have died in such way? It was unfair. He would never see me promoted to Warrior; never see me married…never see his grandchildren…

I stood looking out the clear bulkhead. Seerow stood nearby, not saying anything and yet saying everything. The others were feeding in the main communal area. Seerow stayed with me like a true _shorm _would. But even he couldn't understand. Gone. My father was gone.

I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye…never even had a chance to say goodbye…

No. I shouldn't be like this. My father would not be proud of me acting this way. I should be strong…should be, but I'm not. It hurt, so much.

Seerow seemed to sense my pain; he lifted his tail blade to touch mine. (Don't worry, I'm sure that….)

He stopped and merely shook his stalks.

(Come with me,) I said. (Come with me back to the Homeworld.)

(I will,) Seerow said. He was a good friend, my _shorm_ Seerow.

Two days later the ship _StarFlyer_ docked with us. She was much smaller than the _Nexus_ and not nearly as beautiful. Still I was glad to see her, she would take me home. Back to my family, but not really my family any more.

Captain Ellamar gave permission for Seerow to accompany me back to the Homeworld. I was pleased; at least I would not be alone.

I was just stepping aboard the ship when I heard a voice calling me. I turned to see Lor come wandering up, moving in his gracefully-jaunty way. "_Aristh _Asculan. I am sorry about the death of your father. You must be very distressed. My brother Lord Hath sends his sympathy as well. However you should have past the stage of grieving now."

(What? He's dead, but you say I shouldn't be upset?) I didn't care that Lor was bigger and most likely stronger than me.

He raised his antenna in an expression of amusement it seemed. "No, I said you must have been upset, but that should have been over by now. I should be happy now; at least he isn't suffering anymore. Besides, when _you_ die you'll see him soon enough."

I felt ready to strike him at that moment, and then I felt a tail blade against mine. (Remember,) Seerow said privately. (They would see death differently to us. Do not make him angry. You know their emotions change much more rapidly than ours. He might not understand that ours last longer than their quick bursts. Leave this and come.)

I nodded my head and turned to Lor. (Thank you for your – advice. It has been an – an honour – meeting you and your people.)

"Be happy and always free," Lor said to me.

(Fair well,) the others called.

Thankfully Z-space had re-shifted since our arrival at _Velocia-Rex_, instead of taking months to get home; it took us merely a week. One long, sad and miserable week. Seerow wouldn't try to talk about it, that much I was thankful for. He would simply stand or walk with me. He would wait until I felt I could say something.

At last we arrived back to the blue and purple grass of home. We descended down to one of the three spaceports, they were the closest to cities we had.

My mother was waiting for me when I disembarked, she looked cheerless. Seeing her just made my hearts even more painful than they had been, my father should be there.

And yet she wasn't standing alone.

(Asculan. We meet again,) Aylary said. She stood in-between my mother and Prince Eoptis. Beside her father it was easy to see how closely related they must be, her fur shone the same deep blue as his. She had the same electric-green eyes.

(Aylary!) I said. (Prince Eoptis, I did not expect to see you here.)

(_Aristh _Asculan, Seerow,) the prince bowed his stalks. (I thought I would come to greet you. Aylary thought she'd 'tag-along'.)

At last I turned to my mother. (Mother,) I said softly.

(Asculan,) she replied. (Let us make our way to the _scoop_. Seerow, your parents have given permission for you to stay with us.)

(Thank you, Asculan's Mother,) he said.

(Prince Eoptis, you and Aylary are welcome to stay this night to,) my mother said. (Tomorrow we shall hold the _ritual._)

Aylary? Stay in _my _scoop? With me? I must have turned a lighter shade of blue.

We ran home, all five of us. Aylary hung back, I followed suit with Seerow encouragement. You see, now that my father was dead, our lands became mine, my responsibility. I didn't want to leave Mother alone or some other male might try to court her as she was still not old and had she not been my mother, quite beautiful.

I needed someone to take care of her. I needed someone to look after my lands when I was away. In short I needed a mate.

(Aylary,) I said as she caught up to me. (How – how are your studies doing?)

She looked at me through one of her stalks (Very well. Soon I will become a qualified biologist, why?)

(Um – ah, I was wondering,) I said. (You are very beautiful.)

(I know,) she said. (Perhaps when you are older.)

She sped up and ran to meet her father. How did she do that? How did she just slip away from me every time I spoke to her? Surely this was not the way it was done, surely not.

I had seen Alloran court Jahar, a female he was interested in. She had certainly been more interested than Aylary was. Of course I knew we couldn't be 'coupled' until I was older. But I could still claim Aylary so as no other male would be able to take her. What was wrong with her?

What was wrong with me?

That night I slept very little. I dreamt about my father, about what he would teach me, about how he had taught me to fight, I would miss him.

(Through the fog of pain I see, visions of the things that are, the pains that will be withheld for me, I realise that I can see…,)

I raised my stalks towards the sky.

(…that to remember those we've lost is painless. My honour depends on thus. I must remember that which I have lost. I must try to find a way to make all my pains move on. Without that ever-present hate, but now I know I must move on.)

I looked at the rising moons.

(The game of life was hard to play; our ancestors lost anyway. The losing price he did give. So this is all I have to say…)

My mother and the others all bowed their stalks.

(The only way to live to is to be remembered. To remember his story, for that is the only painless feat.)

I heard the wind blow softly through the _Elupera._

(The blade of time will pierce our minds; it doesn't hurt when it begins. It works its way in the pain grows stronger…but…)

I raised my blade up high.

(To remember those we've lost is painless. My honour depends on this. I must remember that which I have lost.)

I lowered my head.

(Goodbye father,) I whispered.

**There you go. The last part might be a bit confusing, it's meant to be my version of the Andalite ritual of Passing On. I do hoped you like, please REVIEW.**


	9. Games

**Yes, I update quickly I know. But who cares? It's good to know you all kinda liked the depressing Chapter Seven. Yes, you all know what's next…**

**Irish Rage And Love: Thank you very much! I know it was very short, but like you say, it does tell us some things. Which is good. Yes, Asculin's father's death is partly to do with is bad attitude in Book 54, but more is still to come. Please read on. **

**Elwing: I hope this chapter didn't get you too depressed, don't worry it is most defiantly not the end of the fic. Thanks for the review.**

**Kharina: Thank you! I'm pleased that everyone thought it was sad, it was meant to be! LOL. Yes, I just keep updating.**

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: You're the first one to actually mention the ritual itself. I was worried about that, good to know you liked it. Hmmmm, I'll try to incorporate the Terran thing, let's see how it goes.**

**Now, here we go. This one will be happier I promise. **

**Chapter Eight**

**Games**

The rest of my stay on the Homeworld was dull. We, Seerow and I, spent the rest of our time studying. Since we had left the _Nexus_ we had to do mainly tests and other such things instead of actually proving ourselves in front of the captain.

Today was the day of our final 'exam'. We had to complete a 'war game' using holographic simulations; the _aristh_ would have to complete the 'game' in as few moves and casualties as possible.

There was only one problem. None had ever won the 'game'. But I would, I _had_ to make my fathers' memory proud. I. Had. To.

Late the night before I reached the only possible solution. Cheat. An old saying came to mind, '_the single means to succeed is to deceive'_. Well, that is what I had to do. So what if it wasn't approved? There was actually no law saying that I _couldn't _cheat. Once I came to that conclusion the next question was _how_?

That is why, hiding in the shadows of the Academy, I snuck into the testing facility. I smiled to myself, _what would Alloran think?_

(Computer? Give me access to the Advanced Strategic Exercise Trial.) I said.

(Password?) the computer asked in its unemotional tone.

Quickly I disabled the access codes.

(Password correct.) Stupid computer.

Quickly I worked my way into the main systems for the tests, both stalks scanning the room. I wanted to be able to leave the moment I saw anybody. (Computer. Rewrite the ASET to my commands, well, now here's what we'll do…)

That morning Seerow and I stood facing Prince Eoptis, he had an amused look on his face as he entered to room. (Well, which of you two _arisths_ will be going first?)

Before Seerow had a chance to answer I stepped forward. (I will, sir.)

The prince cocked his head and smiled. (Well, in you go then. Tell us when you've lost and we'll see how well you've done.)

Lose? I wasn't going to lose.

I entered the small, cramped holo-room. Blue light lit up around me. A control panel appeared, I placed both my seven figured hands down, and almost instantaneously I was transported to a different world. I flew above a fleet of Andalite ships, a different fleet of enemy ships began to emerge from Z-space.

Zero-space is a state of non-existence in a different but accessible plane from our own. Z-Space, as it is commonly referred to, is not relative to real space, though it is navigational and is used for extensive space travel.

Special Z-space engines are needed on a ship for it to travel through it, though one could enter it via a black hole – if one survived.

(Let's see what I can do,) I said to myself. I moved my fleet away from the advancing enemy, knowing full well that the prince and Seerow were watching from outside.

(Come to me,) I sneered as I saw the Enemy in close pursuit. (NOW!)

Half my fleet vanished into Z-space. That would shock the spectators outside; Z-space was not permitted in the normal parameters of the 'game'. The Enemy sped up, closing in on the other half of my fleet. Fifty thousand metres. Forty thousand. Twenty…

(YES!) My Z-space half of the fleet came out from their hide-away. The Enemy was now pincered between the fleet.

(Bye-bye,) I crowed.

The 'game' ended. I stepped out to see Prince Eoptis's blank face. I looked for Seerow, then, I realised he appeared to have had trouble controlling his shock and collapsed out of manly disbelief.

(How….how….?) the prince stammered. He then caught himself, (You changed the 'game' parameters didn't you?)

I did something that surprised even me. I grinned and looked the prince right in the eyes, (Yes, sir. I did. There are no rules saying that I could not.)

I tensed up, waiting for the prince's tail. Strangely he merely smiled (You are the first _aristh_ in fifty years to have ever finished the 'game'. I've been waiting for someone with at least half a brain to figure that out.)

(You have?) I asked.

(Yes,) was his answer. (You can't spend your entire life following the herd. Sometimes you have to…think free.)

We both looked at Seerow slumped unconscious on the ground. (Young Seerow will have the test tomorrow.) He looked at me, his blade reached forwards to touch mine. (Congratulations, _Warrior _Asculan.)

**Yeah I know this is REALLY short but…hell I liked it. Please REVIEW!**


	10. Of Viruses and Promotions

**Thanks to the THREE people that reviewed, I'm much obliged. This chapter is dedicated to Irish Rage And Love, The REAL Cheese Monkey and Kharina, thanks!**

**Irish Rage And Love: Cocky, eh? I'm glad you like him, he's gonna start sounding like the Asculin we know and love shortly so don't worry.  
I always have a laugh when I try to think of Andalite saying, it's always really fun. I know that WAS a REALLY short chapter I'll try to write MY normal length.**

**On to your side note. Yeah, your reviews are always really great, 'cos your comments on the story always seem to cool, almost like you've already read the whole thing! Tell me how it ends will you? Just kidding, I've got a Chapter Plan, don't worry, I know where this is going, even if you don't! Mawhahahahahaha!**

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: Yip, cheating is a very good solution. Thank you, again. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Kharina: I know it was REALLY SHORT! As I have said before it just isn't my thing to have REALLY LONG chapters, I know that might bug you guys, and I'm sorry, but it's just me.**

**Thanks you guys. There more detailed the review the better! wink**.

**Chapter Nine**

**Of Viruses and Promotions**

(What is he doing!) I shrieked.The Andalite fleet stopped and waited for the approaching fleet to catch up to them, (He must be mad!)

(Not just mad, insane!) Prince Eoptis agreed with me. We stood, side by side, watching the 3D holographic screen. It was showing an enemy fleet at least twice the size of the Andalite fleet it was chasing.

Did the Andalte fleet hide? No. Did it fire? No. Did it run? No.

It _did_ keep its position, steady and strong, totally confident.

I shook my head, (Seerow, you are foolish.)

The image on the screen changed. Suddenly the face of an insect-like alien filled half our view. This had not happened on my 'test'. (What it going on?)

Prince Eoptis scuffed his hoof into the ground in a gesture of amusement. (He is hailing the Enemy. _Aristh _Seerow is trying to talk with the Enemy! Well – you two have most definitely proven to be the most interesting pair I have ever had to instruct.)

Unexpectedly the Enemy ships just started to implode.

I mean, it just happened. No discussion from Seerow, no bargaining.

Just BANG! And the ships began to implode, collapse into themselves. Within less than a minute the entire enemy fleet had gone. Wiped out of holographic space. What had my _shorm _done?

The aforementioned _shorm _slowly stepped out of the testing booth. He smiled at me in a very smug way.

(How?) I asked.

He just continued smiling. (I opened a communications channel and then transmitted a virus into their engine protocols. The anti-matter over-heated and well,) he smiled at me, (you saw the result.)

(Good job! You will make a fine warrior,) the prince said. (You two are dismissed I will contact you when I receive your full orders.)

We both thanked the prince and left. We ran laughing past a new group of _arisths_ standing waiting for their prince. How long ago it seemed that that was me.

I noticed them watching us as we ran across the training field towards the Reelak. Their eyes shone with something I had never expected to see, admiration.

Then I realized that that was to be expected. We were warriors now after all. (This is great!)

(Yes,) Seerow agreed. (I wonder how the others did in their assignments.)

I laughed, (You worry too much. They are probably already princes knowing Feyorn. By the way, that was cool. The way you took out the Enemy.)

Seerow raised his stalks in a surprised expression, (They are only a holographic computer representation. Had they been real I would not have done what I did.)

(Yes, you would have put some tail into them the moment they arrived on screen!) I laughed and took a playful swing at him.

He ducked and knocked my blade aside, (I am sorry that your father is not here to congratulate you.)

(Let's not talk about that.) I said stiffly. My father had become a very personal subject and at this moment I did not wish to speak about him, not even to Seerow.

He nodded and said something about contacting his parents, I understood and he left. As I was watching him run back towards the Academy I saw her. She was feeding by the Reelak, alone. I ran to her.

How could I not?

(Aylary,) I called as I approached.

She turned to me and smiled. She smiled!

(Um, uh errrrrrrrr,) I didn't know what was going on I couldn't even talk!

Laughter filed my mind as she stepped closer to me. Her large, beautiful green eyes blinked and looked up at me. Again she laughed, and then her hand reached up and gave me the equivalent of an Andalite 'kiss'.

As we Andalites do not have mouths as many other species do we 'kiss' by stroking one another's faces with our palms, as a result we are uneasy about close contact.

Quick as a tail blade she darted away, she stopped a few metres off and waited for me. I smiled inwardly, _what is she doing?_

(Aylary!) I called again. This time she turned and looked at me all laughter gone from her eyes.

(I have decided,) she said.

(What have you decided?) I asked.

(I have decided that since my father agrees with you. When you return from your next assignment. You will be my mate.)

(I will be _your _mate?) I asked stupidly.

(Do you want to have me or not?) She asked. What type of female was she? Even the mythical Ellimists couldn't have designed such an annoyingly beautiful female.

(Yes,) I said. (I want you to be my mate.)

(Good,) she said. Then she bounded away returning to her father standing on the edge of the field some way off.

(Yes! Hah-ha! This is indeed a good day!) I exulted. Everything was coming together. I was a Warrior, I had finally got Aylary's acceptance. What more could I want?

It was in a good mood that I entered my new home for the text two years, her name was _StarGazer. _She was one of the two other _Explorer _class ships. As I headed towards the cargo-hold to hear the captain's address I smiled at Seerow. He to smiled back pointing at a group of young _arisths _nearby. They had been watching the warriors as we marched towards the cargo-hold.

As was to be expected we waited for the captain to arrive. When he did he was not much of a shock, he was slightly smaller than Captain Ellemar had been, slightly lighter in shade than Prince Eoptis. Not much to say about him really. Except that he was a captain and any captain deserves respect.

(I am Captain Noorlin-Sirinial-Cooraf and welcome to the _StarGazer._)

**Thanks for reading, please REVIEW!**


	11. The Coupling

**Hello nurse! Yes I'm back and I'm free! No more SATs EVER! Now I have GCSE's, darn. **

**Irish Rage And Love: Yes, thank you I'm glad you think it was another one of my chapters! **

**Yeah, actually funny story about Seerow destroying the fleet. In my earlier idea he actually didn't he tried to speak with them, but, I dropped the idea as it sounded a bit too corny. LOL Asculin saying Seerow was cold! Well, you are correct something does happen to both Seerow and Asculin we'll all just have to read on.**

**Yes, Aylary finally accepts Asculin, and trust me she WILL complicate things.  
'nods head' Noorlin is Elfangor's and Ax's dad. Again another dedication to my favourite Star Trek captain. Star Gazer was the name of Captain Picard's first ship. Thanks for the long review. Keep it up!**

**Kharina: Thank you. **

**I know the way Aylary seemed to fling herself at Asculin was a bit fast, but, again it's not the falling in love that's gonna be the problem. I wont say to much but trust me she is a MAJOR plotline.**

**On your story side of things. I read the Homecoming the moment I see there's a new chapter. It is most defiantly my fave. I'm afraid I still have to commit myself to your Aftran fic. The problem is, now please don't take this personally, I REALLY don't like Aftran, I'm not a Peace Movement lover, but then I suppose it's more about the writing so I'll have to give it a go.**

**Birdie num num: YAY! ROCK ON! Well _yes_ he does get to be a prince. But actually he was promoted to warrior. Again Aylary isn't as sweet and caring as you think. **

**It might be happy now, but just you wait! LOL.**

**Elwing: Thanks. It's good to 'hear' from you again. You are gona get a dedication in this chapie. Which is part of the reason I'm writing it now.  
Oh, yeah Aylary's more than a twist she's a back flip!**

**This chapter is DEDICATED to ELWING! For all his/her help and support.**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Coupling **

Andalite date: 8555.45

Earth date: 1961

(I Asculan-Semitur-Langor choose you Aylary-Orcim-Sothil to be my mate, my partner, my confidant, my soul mate.

I pledge my all to you. Though life may not always be as perfect as it is at this moment, I vow to always keep my love pure as it is today. I promise to keep good memories alive, and to let the bad ones die. I vow not to let the suns go down on our anger, and to treat each morning as a new day to love you, the gift I have been given. I will not forsake you or these vows that I have made, but rather strive to show you my love for the rest of our lives. This is my promise to you.)

I reached forwards with my blade to reach Aylary's. We locked our blades and bowed our heads. The 'Coupling Ritual' was complete. Of course Aylary did not say the vows I had just said. It was only expected of males to have to say such things. The females were expected to just be loyal and true without reinforcing such promises.

(Yes, go Asculan!) Alloran shouted. He was standing in his place on my home territory. Captain Noorlin had allowed me leave to perform the 'coupling'.

My friends; Alloran, Feyorn, Breeyar, Sofor and of course Seerow were all there. As was my mother and Captain Eoptis.

It had been two years since I had left the homeworld on the _StarGazer_. The voyage had not been as – interesting – as the journey I had been on as a young _aristh _to Velocia-Rex. We had mapped a new nebula, not much interesting going on there.

We had charted solar-systems and found new _exciting_ asteroid belts. I had often wondered how long this was going to go on. But then, finally, we had run into some Norshk pirates. They had attacked, but we had been stronger. I was promoted to Prince for my help in defeating the pirate scum.

As yet I was the only one of the six _arisths _to learn under Prince Eoptis, now Captain Eoptis, to become a prince. I should be proud.

I was a prince; I had at long last been 'coupled' to Aylary. What more could I want?

My father. I wanted him to be able to be here, to see me standing before my mate. He would never come back; I knew that, but still…

I jerked my mind away from those thoughts. I put them in the back of my mind, far, far away.

The ceremony went on. Alloran had brought his soon to be mate Jahar. They seemed very happy together, as of yet I had actually not seen any signs of a mate from either of my other friends. Not even from Seerow.

Surely he had no intension to be a loner? An Andalite without a mate?

Later that night Aylary and I ran across the fields of my scoop. She had become a qualified biologist and I had the feeling she would not, very often, be at home in our scoop, even when I was back on leave. But she was at last mine. That is all that mattered.

She looked at me, (Will you still serve under Captain Noorlin?)

I was rather taken back by her question. We were together and all she could talk about was under whom I was serving? (Yes, I think I will. He is a good Captain, maybe he doesn't get the exciting missions like Captain Ellemar does. I mean I would like to see Velocia-Rex again…)

(My father's a Captain now,) Aylary cut in.

So was that her game? (Yes, I know that. I was at the promotion ritual. I saw you and you told me to 'just wander away; it is not two years yet'. I believe?)

She smiled coyly. We stopped running and she stepped closer, putting her hands on my shoulders. (Why do you not wish to serve under my father? You could do very well under him. You could be a war-prince in a few years.)

I looked down at her, (I'm already very young to be a prince. I am happy serving under Captain Noorlin. He has been my captain for two years, I can trust him.)

Her eyes widened as if she'd been hit. (And you can't trust my father? He has taught you since you first arrived at the academy, he has made sure go got posted to all the new _Explorer_ class ships. He made sure you made all the right connections. He allowed you to be 'coupled' to me! And yet you say you can't trust him!)

(Aylary I….)

(No! Asculan,) she yelled. Swiftly she turned and bounded away.

She left me standing alone in the light of two moons. I wondered why she seemed so desperate that I ask to be transferred. Did her father have anything to do with it?

_Of course he did, but does he know he's the subject of this disagreement?_ I decided to go and ask my former tutor.

He was at the Academy when I eventually found him. Standing among some other warriors about my age. He saw me standing off, waiting for him to be done addressing them, and called for me to come over.

(Captain Eoptis,) I greeted him. (I hope I am not interrupting?)

He nodded and dismissed the warriors. (No, of course not Prince Asculan. What are you doing here on the night of your 'coupling'?)

I wondered how best to word the problem to the captain. Even now over three years from first meeting the old warrior I still could not find words to speak.

He laughed, (Lost words have you? Aylary didn't drag you into an argument did she? If she did, I am truly sorry. I am afraid I brought her up to be rather – strong willed.)

I smiled, (She wants me to ask to be transferred to you, sir.)

(Does she now?) He folded his arms across his chest. (And what do you think?)

(Well. It is not that I have anything against you, Captain,) I said. (But under Captain Noorlin I am on one of the newest class ships with one of the best crews, we are exploring space that no Andalite ship had ever been to…)

(What about being an even newer model ship? A prototype, no other ship like her in the fleet.)

That caught my interest.

(What about visiting that planet you first visited as an _aristh_, Velocia-Rex?)

Now I was most certainly interested. What I wouldn't give to see that planet again. Alloran and the others were stationed there. All but Seerow who was still stationed aboard the _StarGazer_ and Freyorn who had opted to remain on-ship and was stationed aboard the _Nexus._

(How about it Prince Asculan? Ready to go and visit some old friends?)

When my former teacher put it that way….really, I had _no choice_ but to accept.

**There you go. I know some of you might be ticked that I didn't go into his warrior years a bit more, but hey, rust me. I think I know what I'm doing. Please REVIEW!**


	12. God's Gift

**HI! Over sixty reviews! Thanks to every one! Here's another chapter for all you readers, just to keep you interested…**

**Irish Rage And Love: Oooooh, the air is crackling! Yeah I know what you mean, nondescript. I was kinda just trying to tie in this chapter and Of Viruses and Promotions. You found out my dastardly plan, I was gonna do that after I'd finished the Hell of Forty, you know, maybe do an Asculin: The Warrior Years, kinda fic. **

**Okay, hopefully this chap will be more up your ally.**

**Sneaky Cheeky?**

**Kharina: I'm sorry about sounding kinda harsh in my response in the chapter before. It's just that funnily enough I don't really like a lot of Yeerks. I LOVE Esplin 9466 the Prime. I actually HATE Edriss 562, but, I respect her. That's why I chose her for my pen-name. I also love Iniss 226, I kinda feel that he has been taking care of Visser Three/One and deserves to be recognised. And The Inspector from the Weakness, I love him to. Otherwise I dislike most Yeerks. In my mind hey always seem to be traitors. I know that might not make a lot of sense.**

**Trust me; I can't see anything worth improving on the Homecoming. I would love to see an Alloran visiting the Visser in prison chap, but that's just me.**

**Aylary is just plain hot-tempered. She's the kinda the Andalite version of Rachel. Proving that beautiful does not necessarily mean nice.**

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: Great! Good to know you liked the two last chapters, I'm sorry to hear that your PC is going buggy. Mines going kinda slow actually.**

**Elwing: I'm honoured to get such a great review from you Elwing. **

**Trust me there was a very deliberate reason why Aylary did not say the vows. You'll find out soon. I'm actually going for the sort of sexist thing here. You know? The Andalites believe that there are MALE jobs and there are FEMALE jobs and you just don't mix the two.**

**Yeah, I actually went onto a How to Make Wedding Vows web site and read a article on how to write them. I'm glad you liked Asculin's.**

**Oh come on! Please tell me whether you are a guy or a girl! Do you know how annoying it is trying to speak to Keeda calling you a he/she or it or even Elwing all the time. I NEED to know! I am a GIRL! Now you tell me.**

**Anyway on to the next chapter. Please if anyone would like more questions answered or like to put forward any ideas please e-mail.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**God's Gift**

**Four weeks later we arrived at Velocia-Rex. **

By the suns and many moons she was a welcome sight. Her red sands still stretched across in a planet wide desert. Her yellow sun shone brightly down on one side.

From behind the largest of her moons I saw the _Nexus_ just beginning to de-cloak herself. It had been so many years since I last saw her!

I could remember vividly my friends and seeing Hath and Lor for the first time, those were the many hours.

(Sir,) reported a warrior named Samilin-Corrath-Gahar. He seemed like an honourable warrior, but somehow, though there was no logic in it, I did not like him. He _felt _wrong. I cannot explain more. (F.O? We are being hailed by the _Nexus_.)

I realised that Captain Eoptis was watching me. (Oh yes, on screen. With your permission Captain?)

The captain nodded his stalks. (Put the _Nexus _on.)

Instantly the image changed to the face of Captain Ellemar he seemed relaxed, calm, even bored. But the moment his gaze fell upon Captain Eoptis he became instantly alert. (Captain Eoptis! What a – an _interesting _day it must be for the Council to send _you _here.)

One powerful group of our government is referred to simply as "the Council". This is mainly built up of the highest ranking captain-princes and war-princes. During war times the Council becomes the War Council, it makes all the strategic decisions.

The War Council is advised by several groups, the most influential being Apex Level Intelligence.

Another group, the Electorate, is a representative of the People. One issue the Electorate controls is the number of children that are allowed to be born.

One aspect of Andalite culture that some species find disturbing I am told is its treatment of _vecols_, or disabled Andalites. The loss of a tail blade or tail signifies an Andalite as one. No matter their previous status, vecols are immediately looked down upon and seen as virtually insignificant. Vecols usually live in near-isolation, amongst only a few close friends who see past the vecol's disability.

My thoughts wondered back to the half-blind vecol I encountered at the Academy. He had seemed disturbingly similar…

(F.O? Are you with us?) Captain Eoptis asked, he was beginning to sound agitated.

I shook myself back to the present (Yes? Sir?)

The captain cuffed his hoof on the ground. (As I was saying to _Captain _Ellemar here. The Council has sent me here to uncover how the negotiations are going. So Captain,) Captain Eoptis sneered. No. He practically drawled. (How _are_ the negotiations going?)

Captain Ellemar's face froze in a hard glare. It seemed that the two captains had a history between them.

(_Captain_?) Captain Eoptis prompted slowly.

Captain Ellemar narrowed his main eyes and glared back at Captain Eoptis. (Warriors' Alloran and Sofor are right now in talks with the Velocians leading body, but as of yet ….)

(As of yet no progress is being made,) Captain Eoptis finished. (I'm sorry but the Council simply cannot waste anymore of our resources on this particular – undertaking.)

(What do you mean to say, Captain?) my former captain asked slowly.

I frowned. What was going on between the two captains? _Why_ had Captain Eoptis been sent here? Why now? Why right when the _Nexus_ was due to return in order to allow more warriors to land on our surface base?

(Captain?) I asked

(Silence!) Captain Eoptis bellowed. (On the authority of the Council I hereby end the negotiations with Velocia-Rex until such time that a _Council_ led investigation can take place.)

(But…) Captain Ellemar started. (The Electorate...)

(Have no say in the matter,) Captain Eoptis said bluntly. (This is under Council jurisdiction. In plain thought speak my dear Captain, military jurisdiction. You have thirty-six hours to evacuate your personal. One day Ellemar.)

Captain Ellemar looked as if he'd been struck. Only in friendly conversations did warriors not use their rank and I had the feeling that the two captains were not friends.

(Oh and Ellemar? I have won this time,) Captain Eoptis gloated.

The warriors on the bridge all exchanged private glances. What was going on? Captain Eoptis closed the communications link. He ordered the ship into z-space.

As the captains F.O, First Officer, I should have been advised about the _full_ mission of this ship. I had not. Needless to say I was upset.

(Captain Eoptis I respectfully ask to speak with you privately,) I said boldly.

He indicated for me to follow him. We walked into a small ready-room. The captain was watching me slowly. He was taking in every move I made. Every breath I took.

This, too, annoyed me.

(Captain, what has just transpired?) I asked.

He turned to smile at me, (Wasn't it clear? The Council has decided that our efforts here on Velocia-Rex are going to waste and we should find a more worthy race to ally ourselves with.)

(More worthy race? The Veloce were in the stars long before we ever were.) I said.

(Yes, and now they're not. People who give up just because they are alone, people who rely on others. Weak people I mean, do not make good allies First Officer. You will learn this,) Captain Eoptis looked me straight in the main eyes. (This matter is closed. Dismissed.)

(But Captain with all due respect I ….)

In a flash my former tutor, my captain, rounded on me, his blade at my neck, anger in his eyes.

(F.O!) the thought speak came from the bridge. (A message from the Homeworld has just come through. Shall I send it forwards to the ready-room?)

The captain lowered his blade, (Send it through.)

I walked over to the screen, Captain Eoptis following close behind. It flickered for just a moment and then a young face came on the screen. It was of a newborn Andalite. Barely out of its mother's womb. His eyes had not yet opened.

(Who's this?) I asked cautiously.

In an instant the image changed to Aylary's beautiful face, she was beaming (His name is Deodatus-Langor-Irem, Asculan. He's your son.)

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Next chapter will have a bit more action to it. Please REVIEW!**


	13. Deodatus

**Yep a few days later and I'm back. Aaaaand here we go….**

**Kharina: Ur thanks. Rather a review about the plotline than nothing. In a later chapter I'll tell you about the Eoptis/Ellemar thing, trust me!**

**Irish Rage And Love: H-e-e-e-l-l-l-p-p-p! That's all I can say. Huh? Did you think that Captain Eoptis was a cool guy? Weird I was always trying to write him so he sounded a tad nasty, or that he was capable of being nasty. Oh well, the whole going nuts and transforming into nasty Mr. Grumpy Andalite was just meeting up with the past. **

**Oh yeah? You are correct, Deodatus is one little fury ball of ain, trust me. I won't say too much but read this chapter and tell me whether you can see the signs of trouble brewing.**

**Birdie num num: It is kinda sweet I suppose. Who put the 'war' in warrior?**

**Asculin!**

**ASCULIN! **

**Elwing: Yes a son. I don't know why not a daughter, I guess I just don't like writing for girls that's all. One is enough for me. Again what comes up must come down.**

**Gee thanks, again I'd rather any review than no review at all.  
Ah-ha! Someone's caught on! Exactly Aylary hasn't said the vows. So she could just….I wont say anymore or else it might wreck the story. You'll just have to read on like everybody else.  
Yeah I know Keeda doesn't write as much as I do. I've asked her time and again to update but she says she can't think of anything to write. Maybe with a bit of pushing eh?**

**Yes I do ask. Guy or girl? I'm not gonna tell you what I think incase I get it wrong. I don't wanna insult you.**

**I LOVE long reviews! The longer the better! I simply adore reading these long reviews they are so much fun seeing what you guys think is going to happen and then crushing your spirits. LOL!**

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: Baby! Nooo!**

**There we go. I'm off now to make a cup of strong coffee so that I can write the following chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter Twelve  
Deodatus**

(His name is Deodatus-Langor-Irem, Asculan. He's your son.)

Aylary's words rang through my mind all throughout the journey back to the Homeworld. I never seemed to escape that place. Not for long anyway.

Captain Eoptis had been a lot more welcoming since the birth of his grandson. He had returned to his old self, always slightly manically joyful and yet always on the verge of an obsessive rage.

I had become very adapt to guessing the captain's mood and would often spend most of my time grazing with the old warrior. I knew most of the crew used the name Alloran had long ago devised and called him Old Scar, obviously not in front of the captain that is.

He may be flawed but he had become very close to me. Very nearly replacing Seerow as my _shorm_. It is not uncommon though for your mate's family to become close. I did not have much to say to the other warriors my age, it had become the new trend to aspire to being a fighter pilot. I had no such aspirations.

I preferred to be in charge, not the one taking the orders. Maybe Breeyar liked being the fly-hero, he had become one of the most renowned fighter-pilots in the fleet, but I did not.

And of course my closeness to wild Old Scar did not help with my reputation. Neither of my old friends was stationed aboard the ship, her name was the _Rebellious. _I thought this to be a very ironic name for Captain Eoptis's ship.

Seerow was a warrior still stationed under Captain Noorlin. Freyorn, Alloran, Sofor and Breeyar were still aboard the _Nexus_ the last I knew.

The other princes aboard the _Rebellious _were not in the least interested in me. All of them were old warriors who looked as if they had already seen anything the universe could show them and I was nothing new. Nothing out of the ordinary.

In essence, I was alone. Alone with only the company of my captain, who at times showed quite a few signs of creeping insanity.

At long last we arrived back home. The sight of the red and gold sky made my hearts burn with delight.

My son! I was going to see my son! I galloped as fast as my long legs would allow. All the while replaying the simple name in my mind.

_Deodatus-Langor-Irem, Deodatus-Langor-Irem, Deodatus-_

(Asculan!) Aylary came galloping to meet me. Her tail held high and shoulders back. She showed none of the usual signs of foal-birth. It was as if not even nature would allow anything to spoil her beauty.

(Where is he?) I asked as I touched her blade with mine. (Where's my son?)

Aylary smiled and pointed to the small figure running and bucking just outside my scoop. I saw my mother standing a little way off watching him as he ran and played, testing out his legs and bladeless tail.

He had already grown since I first saw him. His fur had the same deep purple of his grandfather and I could see his blade, when it grew, would take after Captain Eoptis too. Otherwise he was fairly similar to me, though as he was still young it was very hard to tell what he would really look like fully grown.

(Deodatus!) Aylary called out. (Come and greet your father!)

The little foal looked at me with curious eyes. He gave a leap and buck and started to run towards us. He looked so small, so helpless, my little Deodatus.

Aylary touched my arm. (I hope you approve of the name Asculan.)

I stroked her face gently and smiled, (Yes. I think it is a fine name.)

She beamed at me, (If he had been born a female I would have called her Aldrea.)

Again I smiled. (That too is a fine name.)

I felt a small knock against my legs and looked down to see my son looking up at me. (F-f-ffff-)

Aylary and I looked at each other. He was trying to speak!

(F-f-father!) He barked happily. (Father. Father. Father.)

He ran around us happily.

Later that night it started to rain, we had to return to the dry side of the scoop.

A scoop is a bowl dugout of the ground; mine was dug out by my great-grandparents and planted with every delicious variety of grass and flowers. And there was the lodge, the blue-plex awning that covered the east quarter of the scoop and kept our things out of the rain.

I had left my few personal belongings from the _Rebellious _in a locker near by. These things consisted of a holographic image of Aylary, another of my father and mother. A wish-flower I had been carrying for Deodatus. A communicator and a shredder, which is an Andalite power weapon.

All of these things lay in their hideaway forgotten. I should have realised then. I should have seen…

The following month was the happiest I had been since my fathers death. I watched my son's blade start to grow. He grew smarter by the day; I could see that when he was older he would make a fine career in any path he chose.

I had gone to the _Elupera_ to visit my father's grave. The _Elupera _is a place on the Homeworld with rocky outcrops marked by ancient writing. It is a historical site visited by young warriors so they can see the message for themselves.

I stood for many hours telling him about Deodatus. I knew that he could not hear me but still I talked.

I had shown my son his _Garibah_. His guide tree.

Then the day came that leave was over. I had to return to the _Rebellious_. My family came with me to the spaceport where she was docked. It had been a long trip as we had often had to stop for Deodatus.

This gave me lots of time to think. I thought about many things. My father. My mother. Aylary. My son. But mostly I thought about Captain Eoptis.

Was it wise to stay under his command?

_Maybe not_, I thought to myself_. But you had better not say anything to Aylary. She will be more upset than last time I spoke to her about this matter._

In the end I decided to stay on the _Rebellious_. Besides, had I not been pleased when I was posted aboard the new model _Nexus? _The _Rebellious _was even more advanced than her. Would it not be hypocritical to refuse an assignment on the prototype _Rebellious?_

So it was with sad hearts that I said goodbye to my family. And yet as I headed up the ramp onto my familiar ship I could not help feeling that something was amiss.

**There you go. Again please REVIEW!**


	14. Disgrace

**Hello, I felt like writing another chapter…so I did. I'm real sorry I haven't posted for over a week, but I've kinda been busy. **

**Oh and I was re-reading book 54 when I realised that for the past twelve chapters I've been spelling his name wrong so from here on in it'll be Asculan. **

**Birdie num num: Shock! You'll have to read on! Why are you scawed?**

**Elwing: You bet ya! Aylary is certainly got more in mind than poor Asculan. Hmm, I don't know whether she's evil per say, she's kinda like an over extreme version of her daughter. Read on and you'll know what I'm talking about. I'm not sure but I really don't think she gives a flying fig about Asculan at all. **

**Yes, you are correct. Deodatus is there for a reason, this is the chapter it'll all come together. And growing up? Well you'll just have to read on. Again on Aylary, she is kind of a way over the top version of another Andalite we know and love, or at least that is the way I see this certain character. I am actually pleased that you find Aylary interesting as I don't think I've developed the characters very well, especially Eoptis and his daughter Aylary.**

**Deodatus is actually the Latin version of the name Jonathan, which means God's Gift.**

**I'll have to find that adress for you, I had it but then it kinda disapreared.**

**Urm…actually how did you come up with Elwing? It's an interesting name. I couldn't really think of one for me, that's why I chose Edriss. Funny 'cos I usually enjoy making up names.**

**Thanks for the LONG review! I hope you enjoy this response.**

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: My Deodatus! Mine! Stay away! shows teeth**

**Kharina: You're reviewing! Thanks, I'll return the favour the moment you post another Homecoming chapter. **

**Soooo, what do you think is wrong?**

**Hmmm, I try to write longer chapters. But I can't. I do hope however that what I di write you like.**

**Please keep reading.**

**Irish Rage and Love: Thank you. This chapter will hopefully be a pivotal moment in Asculan's life. Yeah, I'm glad you noticed the way Eoptis and Aylary are both much more aggressive than poor timid Asculan. They might gang up in the future; we'll just have to see how it goes. **

**Don't worry about the reviews. Just as long as you still read and enjoy the story that's cool. However I do like your opinions so please continue.**

**Now let's see what happens to Prince Asculan.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Disgrace  
**

Andalite date: 8556.6

Earth date: 1962

(Prince Asculan!) Captain Eoptis cried (Do as I order! Fire – on – that – ship!)

I turned to face my Captain. (Captain Eoptis I cannot allow you to follow that course of action.)

Captain Eoptis narrowed his main eyes. His stalk-eyes were looking at the holographic displays in front of us. We were on the bridge, I stood facing the captain. The screen showed a ship, it was perhaps two or three times smaller than ours, it was almost entirely a deep black and shaped like a half-moon on its side.

Our sensors showed that all the other ships systems were functioning normally. Weapons, shields, life support.

Communications.

That is what was causing this difference in opinion. We had tried hailing the ship for over twenty minutes now, all the ships systems were working, as were ours, they could and should have answered by now.

Any other captain would have ordered a boarding party by now but not Captain Eoptis. His temper got the better of him and he decided to destroy the ship. I could not allow it.

How can you destroy someone for as little a thing as not answering hails? It was impossible for me to understand; unfortunately if the rest of the crew disapproved they were not showing it.

(I declare a challenge,) I stated boldly. Why was I doing this? My career could be ruined.

A challenge is the right and duty of any Andalite warrior to dispute the order of a superior if he believes that superior is breaching the basic rights of the people.

If my challenge failed I would be severely disciplined. I would be exiled. Permanently. And my tail blade would be cut off.

Captain Eoptis merely laughed. (You think _Prince _Asculan that you would win a challenge? Maybe I should remind you that I _own _the Council.)

I scanned the bridge for support. All the warriors just avoided my gaze. Even the T.O Prince Caysath-Winwall-Esgarrouth, he had become a friend of mine on the ship, but even he would not support me against the wrong Captain Eoptis.

I focussed all my eyes forwards in concentration, (Do you not accept my challenge Captain Eoptis?)

Silence. Captain Eoptis was now _very _upset. His blade was twitching, one move and there might have been an actual fight.

(Do as I order _Prince_,) Captain Eoptis grated (That ship is perfectly fine! The crew are alive! They are ignoring our hails! We will fire on them or I will make sure that you never see the light of another day for a very long time Prince Asculan!)

Not all of the crew shared his feelings I could tell, but none were willing to risk their careers for me.

I felt like I was at the end of the world. The moment Captain Eoptis just stood watching me seemed to last forever. It was almost as if I could see the future because then at that moment I realised that Captain Eoptis may be a warrior, he may be a soldier but he was also the worst king of killer. A politician.

He wouldn't risk a disgrace like this. He couldn't. I saw his decision in his eyes before he even said the words.

(This is a mutiny, Prince Asculan. A poorly planed and futile mutiny. Unfortunately for you my crew are loyal and smart enough to follow my orders. Now I will give you one last chance. Fire on that ship and I may forgive this act of treason on the very laws we stand for.) He was a smart one that Captain Eoptis.

The crew seemed to like the idea that of course Captain Eoptis must be right and of course I was the traitor, the mutineer, the deserter.

(Prince Caysath remove Prince Asculan to the brig. We will deal with this traitor when we return to the homeworld. In the meantime destroy that ship,) Captain Eoptis turned a stalk-eye to look at me. In private thought speak he said (Weak people, Asculan. Weak people.)

Two warriors came and escorted me to the brig. A sheath was put over my blade to stop me from using it to escape. My hands were cuffed together using mag-cuffs. I turned to look at the warriors as they left the brig, (You know I was right. Why didn't you help?)

They just stood and looked at me; they both seemed at a loss of words. Then just as guiltily they turned and left standing just outside the hatch.

I looked out of the clear plex bulkhead just in time to see the curved black ship destroyed by the ships shredders. There was no sound of course and I couldn't see the bodies of those dead aliens, whatever they might have been. But see, I had studied too many simulations of shredder fire not to know how they died.

For hours I just stood and watched the empty zero-space that we had entered moments after the ships destruction. I felt so unintelligent at that moment.

How could I have just lost everything I had worked for over a race that wouldn't even answer us? That most likely didn't even know about Andalites, let alone me. They wouldn't care if I dropped down dead right now. They wouldn't even know.

And yet I was sure, even now, that I was right. I had made the right decision. I knew without a doubt that Captain Eoptis was wrong.

(The whole ship is wrong!) I cried out to no one. (The whole ship is wrong!)

_FWOOOSH! _The hatch opened and Captain Eoptis stepped through. He looked at me and closed the hatch.

For a long while we just stood face to face not saying a word. It was then I was thankful for every bit of height I had against him

I could not help but feel as if I was an experiment that Captain Eoptis was watching. I stared back determined not to look away, Captain Eoptis turned away sharply breaking his gaze. He marched towards the hatch then turned around to face me again, almost as if he could not think about what he wanted to say to me, his student, the traitor.

(How would you explain your criminal act to your son, Asculan?) He asked me. What struck me was that he did not sound angry, nor did he sound emotional at all. His thought speak was flat and detached.

(I still hold the rank of Prince,) I said.

He looked at me, (What would your son think of his father spending the rest of his days in a military prison? Fortunately we will not have to find out, _Prince_ Asculan.)

(Why? What game are you playing, Captain?) I was growing tenser by the minute, what was Captain Eoptis trying to get me to say?

He turned away facing the hatch. (Remember when you were an _aristh _on the _Nexus_? Remember I contacted you?)

I frowned, (Yes. You told me that – that my father had died.)

(Timing is never right is it?) He still would not turn to look at me. (I have received contact from Aylary on the Homeworld. Deodatus died two days ago.)

I felt my blood freeze. My fingers lost all feeling. (What?) I asked quietly.

Suddenly Captain Eoptis turned and advanced on me. I was backed into the wall with the captain's blade at my throat. (Have you got _everything_, Prince Asculan? Did you _forget _anything, Prince Asculan? A shredder, perhaps?)

I thought. I hadn't brought any personal items onto the ship this time; I had no need for a wish flower. Aylary had given me newer holo-pictures. A newer modal shredder was issued to me when I boarded the ship. That meant that …

(You left a shredder in your scoop!) Captain Eoptis cried. He was the most angry I had ever seen him. (Deodatus is dead and it is because of you! Do you deny it?)

(It wasn't my fault…I didn't know…) I couldn't think, my brain was clouded.

Captain Eoptis lent within a few millimetres from my face. (You will suffer, Asculan. I promise you. First you betray me, then, you are the cause of my only grandchild's death…you will _never_ see the light of a new dawn so help me…)

(Captain!) Prince Caysath bounded into the brig. (We have Norshk pirates closing in fast!)

(How long till they reach us?) Captain Eoptis barked.

(Two point oh nine minuets, sir,) Prince Caysath replied.

Captain Eoptis barged past Prince Caysath. With one last glance Captain Eoptis said to me, (I will win this battle only so I can make sure you die.)

Prince Caysath shot a questioning glance at me. I could not even reply. I was already lost on a battle in my own mind, a battle between guilt and sorrow. Which one would control me?

From the clear bulkhead I watched the battle as we lunched fighters to intercept the Norshk. The squadron did close turns and fast paced manoeuvres high above the atmosphere of an ice planet we had been chartering. I watched as the fleet split in half and disappeared into z-space only to re-emerge behind the Norshk and open fire.

It looked as if we were to win until from behind one of the many moons of the planet I saw a second fleet of Norshk waiting. Of course! They would wait until our fighters ran out of fuel and energy, until we thought we had won and then they would use our pride against us and attack.

The warriors on the bridge were to busy watching the battle to notice the second fleet. Without warning the Norshk lit up their engines and came rushing the remainder of the fleet.

(Noooo!)

One by one the pilots lost their lives to stolen shredders. With the fighters disabled the Norshk turned their attention to the _Rebellious_ herself. We were outgunned and out manoeuvred. Captain Eoptis had no choice, as mad as he might be he was still a brilliant captain.

(All crew to the escape pods. We will have to live to fight another day.)

The announcement came from the bridge. I could hear the thundering of hooves outside as the warriors of the _Rebellious _ran towards the escape pods.

I saw them launch from the ship, almost like a small horde. They disappeared almost immediately into Z-space.

Alone and forgotten I watched as the Norshk came in for the finishing blow.

TSEEEEEW! One engine was gone.

TSEEEEEEW! TSEEEEEEEW! The stabilisers and second engine were destroyed. Down the ship fell, dragged down by the planet bellow's gravity.

The hard wire mesh floor rose up to meet me. My head connected hard with the rigid metal and slowly I lost consciousness. The ship faded and swam before me.

Seconds before I let go completely I felt the impact of something hitting me, though what and where I could not tell.

I tried to raise my head and then all was gone.

**Here you go this chapter was longer I think. Please RVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	15. Ice Planet

**Yeah, hi! It's me…again. I'm sorry if I confused you back there. Please read on and hopefully it'll clear up.**

**Birdie num num: Poor, poor Deodatus! I'm sorry but it had to happen… **

**Kharina: I know! Who's evil!**

**Yeas, real drama, I thought that Asculan was getting a bit cosy…**

**Trust me…the others, as Asculan calls them, will rear their heads shortly. I don't think this chapter, but, maybe the next.**

**Irish Rage And Love: I'm sorry if I confused you, let me clear it up.**

**Deodatus accidentally shot himself with the shredder that Asculan left behind in his scoop. **

**The other warriors didn't help them because…hmmm…actually you know what? I can't think why except that if they helped the story wouldn't work out the way I want it to. Sorry about that.**

**Captain Eoptis turned so hostile because he simply likes everyone to have free will, but they MUST serve him. Besides he was a bit ticked that indirectly Asculan caused his only grandchild's death.**

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: Yeah, I know. Asculan's life has gone so down hill he can practically see the core from where he is…**

**Elwing: I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while. FFN and I had a minor falling out, but we're past that now. **

**Don't worry about the Asculan thing, I didn't know either. AND Irish Rage And Love kept on reviewing with the name spelt Asculan but I didn't even realise! **

**I've actually never read any J.R.R Tolkein, ever. My second favourite book series is actually the Animals of Farting Wood by Colin Dunn. Have you ever heard of them? They were also made into a cartoon series. My favourite character is Scarface, a blue fox. What really annoys me is that I can't find the book with him in, there is one called Fox's Feud but I can't seem to buy it. **

**I love riding horses; it's really great and fun! Though to be honest I dislike the mucking out thing. Which is why I don't own a horse myself, I just go for lessons. Though I've 'been off' nine and a half times. It always hurts, trust me. You draw? Wow! I love drawing. You have to set up e-mail so that you can send me your fics and pics! **

**Oookay, this has been a long review response, now let's just read on…**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Ice Planet**

Pain. I felt nothing else as my mind slowly woke from its' agonizing slumber. I hurt everywhere. Worst of all my head. It felt almost as if I had run into a tree at full speed. Muscles I never even knew I had throbbed.

But all this was welcomed; the pain told me I was alive. For now at least. For a long while I simply lay there, refusing to believe how quickly my life had gone downhill. Eventually the cold forced me to open my eyes and move on.

(Ahhhh!) I couldn't see!

No!

Wait! I _could _see, but only on my right side. For an Andalite it was as good as being blind. I turned my working stalk eye to survey the damage done; I wished almost instantly that I hadn't.

My entire left stalk eye was gone, in its place it left a huge winding burn scar that went from my scalp to the base of my chin. I was thankful that at least the nerve endings were damaged and I couldn't feel the damage. My entire left side was numb, as far as I knew it needn't have existed.

I looked down at the rest of my body. I was covered is cuts and bruises. I could actually see the bone of my right leg. My tale was at least still there. It didn't matter now anyway.

I was blind.

I was a vecol.

(Great! Perfect! Thank you world!) The realisation hit me like a blade.

Even if I did ever get back to the Homeworld, which was unlikely, I would be thrown in a military prison for my 'mutiny', and if I wasn't kicked out of the military for that they would certainly kick me out as a vecol.

Whatever I might have been….gone now. It didn't matter.

I seriously thought about letting it end that first night. I honestly thought about simply letting the ice cold winds take me away. What did it matter anyway?

(Oh no, Asculan,) I said to myself. (I am not letting you get away that easily, oh no. You'll survive even if the only reason is so that I can hate you.)

I set to work getting out of the wreckage of the doomed _Rebellious. _

What I saw did not inspire me, as far as the eye could see was white snow. Dark grey clouds covered the sky blotting out any stars that might have been shining. I saw no vegetation, no animals. Simply white snow and grey sky.

The only think breaking this never ending image was the debris field that was once the proud ship _Rebellious._ I could do nothing more that night but collapse, I felt my legs buckle and simply let my mind float into darkness.

Two weeks later and my injury's had all but healed. My leg still acted up a little and my sight would never come back. By some sort of sheer luck I had found an abandoned fighter, it had been in for repairs and so not lunched into the battle with the Norshk.

No one came for me. No one bothered to look. Two possibilities came to mind.

One: Captain Eoptis knew I might be alive but wanted me dead and so sent no one.

Two: Captain Eoptis honestly thought I was dead and so there was no reason to come back here.

There was of course a third option, that Captain Eoptis had died and so my people would never know about me. I hoped that the second was true as I already hated myself so much I didn't think I had enough room to hate Captain Eoptis as well.

My poor sweet, young Deodatus. He never even lived long enough to enter school. He never even had a chance. I only ever saw him once in his entire life. No wonder Captain Eoptis was so angry, he had never even seen Deodatus in person.

I knew that Aylary would be angry too, how could she not be?

I, Prince Asculan, had killed my son. I was a fool to think that you could just a have a good life. Something would always come along to shatter whatever you have made for yourself.

Maybe I should just forget about caring. That would be good; if I didn't care I couldn't be hurt or hurt anyone else.

It took me months just to clear away the wreckage of the ship to reveal the damaged fighter it hid. At times I felt like giving up but then I would think about my son, about someone should pay for his death, and I realised that that someone was me.

And the best way to make me suffer was to live because if I stopped living then I could feel nothing and then I couldn't hurt. I wanted to hurt. I wanted, needed, to hurt.

When at last the little fighter was revealed I had to set about assessing the damage. I was no engineer and I knew very little about fixing fighters, but I knew that eventually, if I was lucky enough to find the components I needed from the _Rebellious _herself I could fix the craft I had dubbed the _Deodatus_.

It was very lonely working alone on that planet, there was nothing. I lived off the snow which sustained me, lucky enough. Eventually I became used to seeing through only my right eyes. The cold, frozen nights no longer bothered me.

Isolation ate at my heart and, as my loneliness grew, I began to realise that everything was my enemy and the enemy of everything else. My fur grew rough and unkempt. I thought about Aylary, safe on the Homeworld, and wondered if all I thought about happiness was just a foolish dream.

The lack of any other creature pushed me further in on myself. I began to talk to myself as I worked.

As the days went on I settled into this life, only stopping to think about the others. I grew thinner as the months went by and, having no one to speak to or share my pain, I began to complain and curse about the elements themselves. My conversations became more and more vociferous, and I even began to think that there was another on the planet with me.

One morning I was working on the fighter. It had begun to snow heavily, and I stood staring out over the land. The cold melted through my fur and made me shake furiously, but as I went back to work, I looked back. For one flickering moment, my hearts beat faster. There were two sets of hoof prints in the snow. With distress I suddenly realized that both sets were mine.

I felt worthless, I was growing so sick at hearts that I couldn't care less if I ate or slept, instead I would just work on fixing the fighter.

My mind was filled with shadows, dark questions that I could not answer. The world, my prison, was as bad as the brig. Where the force fields had kept me in, my mind became my jailer.

But I could not see what I had become; I had become obsessed with the fighter. I would talk loudly and try to fool myself into believing that someone else was there.

I had no one to tell me that my behaviour was wrong, or to look at me and hold my gaze and remind me of my life as an Andalite. I no longer knew myself or what I was or what I was becoming.

Then came the day, who knows how many months, even years later, that the _Deodatus _was ready. I was going home.

Something was calling me. The feeling that all creatures have. Beyond love, hate or honour. Freedom.

(Home,) I whispered. (I'm going home.)

**Yeah, I know. It was short. And not in the least exciting, but please REVIEW!**


	16. Beautiful not Faithful

**Hi, yes it's another chapter. As my _friend_ doesn't seem to want to know me, I'll just write another chapter. So there!**

**Kharina: I know the lastchapter was boring but I felt it had to be added to the story. Please write another Homecoming chapter I'm dieing here!**

**Thanks for the review!**

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: Oh yeah, not even Asculan wants to be Asculan. Just read on it gets worse.**

**Elwing: There are many reasons why Asculan can't use the morphing technology. One; at the moment this is before even the H-BC and the morphing technology hasn't been invented yet.**

**Two; in #54, Asculan is described as missing a stalk-eye and having a huge scar, I was thinking why don't you morph? Then I remembered about Mertil and thought that maybe Asculan is allergic. **

**Three; I think scars are cool!**

**I know I'm sorry that Deodatus had to go like that but I never truly intended for him to be a main character. Aylary is more than furious trust me!**

**It's not actually very big, I don't think, The Animals of Farthing Wood I mean. I just remember watching the TV series so a while ago I thought I'd buy the books, so I did.**

**I know it must be very frustrating without e-mail. Oh well…**

**Thanks, hmm I can't believe I didn't notice spelling it the Animals of FARTing Wood. LOL.**

**Okay, here's the next chapter with a little bit of the 'others' for you guys.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Beautiful not Faithful**

(To Andalite fighter…who is this?)

The thought speak voice came through the communications.

I was staring out of the main viewer at a ship I did not recognise. It was obviously Andalite but beyond that…

(This is…) it had been such a long time since I'd spoken to anybody. (This is Prince Asculan-Semitur-Langor.)

Silence. Then an image came on screen. An image of someone I recognised from a lifetime ago. Freyorn, and beside him Breeyar.

Freyorn's eyes widened in shock, (Asculan! But we thought that -)

(Freyorn! It is good to see you!) I couldn't believe my eyes, finally after who knows how long, a friend, someone who wasn't just my mind playing tricks on me.

Suddenly Freyorn looked sad, he lowered his main eyes and said (I'm afraid that I'll have to arrest you Asculan.)

(Why!) I all but shrieked.

(On the grounds that you attempted to commit a mutiny against a superior officer,) Freyorn replied with more calm than I could stand.

(No! Freyorn! I've been abandoned an a frozen rock for years with no one to come and look for me, and now you're going to arrest me for doing what was right! NO!) I was angry now, how could Freyorn have changed so much? Or maybe he hadn't changed at all. Maybe it was me.

Freyorn just looked at me in shock. Apparently he could not think of what to say about my accusations.

Breeyar spoke up, (We all thought you were dead, including Captain Eoptis. But _you _did commit a crime. And you _will_ have to come with us back to the Homeworld.)

_This can not be happening, _I thought_, this can not be happening. My friends…are trying to arrest me?_

(Fine,) I said bitterly. (Fine, I'm lowering shields. If this is the hello I get from two of my oldest friends after so long…I'll remember this.)

A few minuets later two fighters were launched from the unknown ship. One docked and two young warriors came marching, swaggering in like they owned the galaxy. Behind them stood Breeyar.

I had been careful to stand with my scar hidden from view when communicating with Freyorn but now I turned to face Breeyar. Fully.

All the warriors recoiled slightly. It gave me a strange pleasure to see them like that. _If I am to be a criminal at least now I look like one of those evil people in the stories. _

Without a word I marched up to Breeyar and held out my hands, waiting for the mag-cuffs. He caught himself and slipped them on.

(So much for friends,) I said as they marched me on to his fighter.

Still Breeyar said nothing. I took some time to look around the fighter. It was obviously new technology. Many of the controls I didn't recognise. There was actually grass on the floor rather than the usual wire mesh and the walls were cream, unlike the old hard metal.

(What rank are you now?) I asked.

Breeyar straitened. (Prince.)

(Congratulations, Prince. What about Freyorn?) I struggled to keep the anger out of my voice.

Prince Breeyar still did not look away from the controls. (He's a Captain now.)

(Tell me, how long have I been 'dead'?)

(Three years,) Prince Breeyar said.

Had I truly been gone that long? So much could have changed, had changed. Three years? No. It couldn't be, surely not.

I was subdued the rest of the trip back to the ship. Prince Breeyar seemed thankful that I said nothing and so I decided not to speak again. Three years? No, never. My internal clock would have told me.

It was in silence that I was led into the brig. Breeyar just gave me one last look, for a minuet I didn't realise what I saw in his eyes. But then I remembered. It was the way I had seen Seerow looking at that vecol all those years ago. Pity.

This annoyed me.

BU-BUMFF! I made a dent in the cell wall.

Many hours passed and I saw no one, not even a guard. This did not bother me as it would have once, long ago. Now I just stood looking at the stars that I had not seen for so long a time. Home. Up in space, I was finally home.

I felt a slight vibration as we entered the white realm of Z-space. I knew in my hearts where we were heading, the Homeworld. Back to Aylary, back to Captain Eoptis.

I was not sure at that moment as to whether I really wanted to see Aylary. I had come to the conclusion on the Ice Planet that while I loved her, she might not actually return my devotion.

I heard a sound and turned to face it; standing framed in the hatch was Captain Freyorn. He nodded to the guards and walked in.

(Nice ship you have here Captain,) I said to him.

He gave a wry chuckle. (At least you've developed a sense of humour, Asculan.)

(Have I?) I asked.

(Warrior Alloran always said you were thick as a tree when it came to humour,) the captain said to me. (Her name is the _GuideTree_, the ship I mean.)

I snorted, (Who named the ship?)

Captain Freyorn raised his stalks (I did.)

(It is a stupid name,) I said bluntly.

Captain Freyorn laughed, (When did you start becoming so rude?)

I stood as tall as I could and looked Captain Freyorn in the eye, (When my friends started throwing me in the brig.)

Captain Freyorn said nothing. He just stared at me through sad eyes. He turned to leave but before he did he said (Then it is true. You have truly changed my old friend.)

It was my turn to say nothing.

Weeks later we arrived back at the Homeworld. Many things surprised me, one of which was the size of the fleet. It had nearly doubled since I last saw it!

It appeared that the _Rebellious _was no longer a prototype, half the fleet was made from that design. Then I saw her herself, the _Rebellious, _obviously a new model as I had been on the first when she crashed.

I knew who was on that ship, I knew.

(Do you plead guilty for your actions aboard the _Rebellious_?) the head of the Council looked down at me.

I was standing in the centre of the Council chambers surrounded by various captains and princes. There were also all the members of the Council and the Electorate.

This was not a small hearing, I had concluded. I looked around and saw Captain Eoptis watching me. Well, actually everybody was watching me.

My friends were somewhere in the crowd.

(Asculan?) the council member prompted.

(It's Prince Asculan,) I said. (My rank has not yet been removed.)

From somewhere in the ring of watchers I heard someone snigger. _Alloran_, I thought to myself.

(Well?) He said again.

(I am guilty for doing the right thing,) I replied scathingly.

(It was not the right thing! He tried to mutiny against my decision!) Captain Eoptis exploded.

(It was the right and honourable thing, you stupid old fool!) I screeched back at him.

The entire hall fell into a deadly silence. Captain Eoptis looked ready to take my head off, but then I was ready to take his head off too.

Bang! The doors to the hall flew open. (Council!) Seerow came cantering into the hall. He skidded to a halt just before the council themselves. (I….am….sorry….about…being…late,) he panted.

I frowned. What was Seerow doing here? (Seerow?)

It was the council member who spoke, (Prince Seerow-Tpal-Iskillion has asked to be allowed to back you Prince Asculan.)

Seerow smiled at me, (We are _shorms_.)

Somehow I did not feel it was that simple, and yet I accepted his help.

By the end of the hearing I had escaped prison on the grounds that I had already as good as suffered prison on the Ice Planet, but, I was discharged from active service immediately and stripped of my rank.

I had indeed expected this, so it came of no shock to me. Seerow had said that I was lucky to escape with such an easy punishment.

(- I mean, if you hadn't already been a – a vecol, they would have taken your blade too,) he said to me as I walked across the fields of home.

(I feel so much better now,) I said to him.

He laughed, (Has anyone told you that you seem to have developed a sense of humour?)

(Yes,) I answered. (I guess I'll never see space again, at least -)

(Father!) I turned sharply to see a small female running towards us. She was young, barely a year old. She ran up to Seerow and stopped. She looked at me with dazzling green eyes. Eyes that I remembered. Her coat was not the mid-blue of her fathers, it was a deep purple. Like Captain Eoptis. Like Aylary.

Oh Ellimist, no.

(Who – who's this?) I asked feeling the world come down on me.

Seerow looked up at the sky with all for eyes. (Her name is Aldrea-Iskillion-Falan.)

Aldrea? I had heard that name before. I decided to 'play it tactful', as the saying goes. (So. You finally got yourself coupled. Good, who is the mother?)

(We – I – thought you were dead, Asculan. You must understand. I thought I was doing the right thing – I never thought that you'd come back! I – I -) Seerow trailed off.

I narrowed my right main eye; I could not feel my left side let alone move it. (Why, Seerow? Why so guilty? You are my _shorm_ Seerow. And yet it was not out of friendship that you defended me, it was guilt. Why are you guilty my _shorm_? I ask you on your honour: _who is the mother?_)

Seerow continued to look up at the red and gold sky. (Aylary) was all he said.

Aylary. Beautiful, brilliant, smart. The daughter of a renowned Captain and now the wife of an esteemed Prince.

She was beautiful, oh yes, but she was also scheming, unloving.

I hated her.

She should have died rather than Deodatus.

She would die.

**There you go, another chapter. Please REVIEW! Duh!**


	17. War

**Hi, yet again. Yes this is obviously another chapter, so you all know what's gonna happen next. **

**Kharina: In answer to your comments.**

**1. I wasn't thinking when I said they cuffed his hands, I should also have said that they sheathed his tail. Thanks for pointing that out.**

**2. Yes saying that he'll kill Aylary is a bit harsh but he's upset, tired and angry. He isn't really thinking about what he's saying. **

**3. We know that Aylary didn't really do anything wrong from human standards but who knows what Andalites would think about that type of thing?**

**Thanks for the review, please keep on reviewing.**

**Elwing: Yip, he does not like Aylary at all now. Well he finally got taught that beauty does not mean a nice personality. Besides we know he doesn't kill Aylary because she dies on the H-B homeworld along with Seerow and Barafin.**

**WHOO-HOOO! Yeah, you finally got e-mail! _Does a little happy dance. _I'm looking forwards to reading your fiction.**

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: Seerow, the rat-bustard! Asculan needs an umbrella then huh? I am not mean to him; I just like seeing him suffer. Just kidding.  
Wow, well you go and by a psycho rapist then. Just leave me out of it!**

**Thanks to you guys, let's move on.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**War**

Andalite date: 8561.2

Earth date: 1966

Retirement. To give up one's regular work because of age, current situation e.c.t.

The thought left me with a burning anger every time it came to mind. That's what the military had said I had done, retired. They refused to accept the fact that _they_ had forced me out of active service.

No. _I _had retired, Unable to cope with reality after he returned, some had said.

He just couldn't face the fact that his wife no longer loved him, poor fool, others said.

He is a vecol; we don't have vecols in the military, I had actually heard a group of _arisths _saying this as I ran one day to meet Alloran at the Academy.

Alloran had been coupled to Jahar a few years ago now. He had one child, a male named Lissan-Corrass-Attimul. He was a fine young child; it had become my 'duty' to look after young Lissan whenever Alloran, who was still a warrior, was away on duty.

Aylary no longer lived in my scoop, of course, she had moved to her husband, Seerow's. I still saw him every now and then; I had forgiven him for being coupled to my wife. After all it wasn't his fault she was an evil, disgusting, worthless excuse for a female.

Seerow I _could_ forgive. Aylary I _would_ not.

I now spent most of my free time, of which I had a lot, wandering around my grassland. My mother had passed away before I returned to the Homeworld and so I was alone.

Oh yes the others would come and visit whenever they were on the Homeworld, and sometimes one of my old captains would show up for a talk. But still, I was alone. And I was bored.

This is why I was standing looking at Prince Seerow's face on the communicator in my scoop.

(How are you Prince Seerow?) I asked stiffly.

Seerow merely inclined his head, (I am well. The species we are studying is truly unique! I have never encountered anything like it! Aylary – well you know Aylary is a biologist – she is having a great time studying their physiology -)

(Yes,) I cut in. I really did not care what Aylary was doing. (That's why I contacted you. Alloran is there I believe?)

(Yes, though he's still a bit upset about not being promoted,) Seerow said. Alloran served under Seerow and had recently been brought up for promotion. Seerow had turned down the recommendation. Apparently he thought it would 'bring out the worst in him.'

A rift had been formed between Alloran and Seerow, and of course Sofor supported Alloran while Feyorn and Breeyar had no clue what was going on as they were out exploring a planet known as Sector 4, YS-73853-3.

YS meant yellow star. That was the type of sun at the centre of the system. The dash-three meant the planet was third away from the sun.

I had heard all about the incident from Alloran and then about two days later from Seerow. I had begun to realise hat the People seemed to think that since I was a vecol I liked hearing about their problems.

I did not.

(Well, the reason I contacted you Seerow, my _shorm_. Is that I am terribly, exceptionally, outrageously bored. And well, I was thinking…) I let it hang.

Seerow narrowed his main eyes. (You knowwhat military policies letting civilians come to a military expedition are.)

(Oh come on, Seerow! I have not left my own territory in four years! Besides I could perhaps speak to Alloran and make him see sense,) one of the many things I had learned from Captain Eoptis was to use others problems to suit your own needs.

Seerow seemed to think about that and said, (Well, you always could relate to him better than I could.)

I smiled (Absolutely, Alloran listens to me.)

(Alloran! Listen to me!) I yelled. As you might have been able to guess I had arrived at the planet on which Seerow and Alloran were based.

Alloran whipped around to face me, (Why do I need to listen to _you?)_

The remark stung. There had been a time when Alloran valued what I had to say, but now…well, he had ignored me when I first arrived and was only now responding to me because I had delivered a kick with my back legs.

(As long as I am stuck here, under the command of Seerow, I will never be promoted. You know that Feyorn has made Captain, and that Breeyar has made Prince! And what am I? Still a warrior!)

(Well, maybe all you need is patience,) I said to him.

He laughed, (And you're one to talk, oh Patient One?) He gave me a playful nudge with his tail. Then deciding to change the subject, (So how was the trip?)

(Do you mean the long, boring, uneventful trip on that piece of junk they call the _Kafit_? The trip where I kept on getting dirty looks from the other passengers and one actually went as far as to say he did not want a vecol on the ship? That trip?)

Alloran laughed (That one, yes.)

(Oh it was enjoyable enough,) I answered back. (So what is this place called then?)

Alloran gestured around the complex we where in, (Why this is the A-YPCC. Stationed on the world of Sector Six, U-four, seven, nine, two, zero – one.)

(U?) I asked.

(Unclassified,) Alloran explained. (The sun is like none other we have ever seen, it emits some kind of radiation that we can't identify. The locals have some name for it, though for the life of my prince I can't remember it.)

I turned to look out of the plex at the green sky over head. It was raining at the moment. Acid rain, this planet was not in the least as hospitable as the Homeworld or even Velocia-Rex, and that was a desert planet.

(I can't believe that life forms even evolved here,) I mumbled.

(They did.)

I turned to see Seerow and some other warriors standing in the hatchway. Beside him stood a creature that I assumed was an inhabitant of this world.

It seemed to be hulking, bluish primate creature with webbed feet, narrow eyes and was leaning over slightly with one hand resting on the ground. No match for an Andalite female let alone an Andalite Warrior.

I looked at Seerow quizzically but it was the creature that answered. "Rrrr-I am rrrrr-Arrrrgon oh-oh-rrrnine. You arrre anotherrr Andalite."

I looked sharply at the creature, Argon, (I am Asculan-Semitur-Langor.)

The alien clearly had trouble mastering the inter-stellar language _Galard_. Argon seemed to smile, "Not warrrrior? Or rrrr-prince?"

)No. I – I am not fit to be a warrior,) I replied. I looked at Alloran but he was staring steadily at Seerow. Apparently he did not seem to think it fit that the alien, Argon, was in the complex.

Seerow didn't seem to notice at first but then he jerked himself away from his thoughts and smiled. (Argon is the representative of his people; he is a member of their governing body, the Council of Thirteen. I am glad that you two seem to get along.)

Get along?

I would hardly have chosen those words myself. More like I was not saying what was on my mind because I thought it might insult Seerow.

Alloran however should no restraint, (Yes, we have given him and his cohorts' full access to _all_ our databanks. _And_ we have yet to meet the esteemed leader of the Council of Thirteen. And I am so looking forwards to it.)

The alien gave Alloran what might have been an insolent look, "All in rrr-good time, Warriorrrr Allorrran. All in rrr-good time."

(We have shown you everything and yet you show us nothing! I am in the right mind to inform the Council about this fruitless expedition,) Alloran snapped.

Seerow frowned and turned to face Alloran, he then looked at me apologetically, (_Aristh _Lirem please come and escort Asculan back to the _Kafit. _I think it's time he goes home. Warrior Alloran I would like to have a word with you.)

Wordlessly a young _aristh _marched into the room; he looked at me and gestured for me to follow. I looked one last time at Seerow, and said goodbye to Alloran and marched out.

Behind me I could hear Alloran yelling at Seerow completely ignoring the fact that Argon was watching and silently listening.( They will grow tired of us; they will eventually figure out that they might not need us! I am warning you my _Prince_, these creatures are dangerous! I will stay only because you are my prince, but I will not defend you when you fail.)

(That is enough, Warrior!) Seerow yelled back.

I noticed the young _aristh _was looking back with one stalk-eye. He seemed worried by his leader's behaviour.

(What is your name?) I asked, attempting to try and sound genuinely interested.

He turned a stalk-eye to look at me, (I am _Aristh _Lirem-Arrepoth-Terrouss.)

(Really? Well, remember this night Lirem, I have a feeling that one day it'll be important. One day when you are older you will be able to say 'I served under Prince Seerow.' One day that will mean something.)

Lirem seemed a bit disturbed and merely answered (Yes, sir.)

I was aboard the transport ship the _Kafit_ when I heard the announcement. I will remember it as long as I live.

I was standing looking out at the blank whiteness of zero-space when I saw a group of other Andalites, male and female, young and old, standing watching a screen.

I ran to see what was going on. At first all I got was dirty looks and snide remarks, but then I decided to pull what Alloran would call a _Captain Eoptis_, (Get out of my way! Now!)

The crowd quickly parted.

On the screen I saw the tired face of Alloran, where only hours before he had been smiling and talking, he now seemed so old, so beaten.

(- have relieved Prince Seerow of command. They have taken four fighters and two transports. Over a quarter of a million of them. We are at war. The Yeerk plague has lied to us, they used us. Millions of sentient races are in danger because of us.)

Alloran paused, (Because of _Seerow's Kindness_.)

**There you have it. The time of Seerow's War has just begun. Please REVIEW!**


	18. I Never Want to Say Goodbye

**Yes, over a week and I finally decide to update. Well, here it is. Read on! Or is it rock on? Oh well, whatever…do it anyway.**

**Kharina: I'm sorry about the whole not writing much to do with Seerow and the Yeerks, but honestly it never even crossed my mind! I know that I didn't show Asculan being told what a Yeerk was, as he doesn't know what they really are yet. He was only on the Yeerk Homeworld for a few hours, talking to Alloran. He hadn't yet found out what the species was called, let alone what they were! **

**Actually I did a little testing, covering up my eye and so on, if you do depth perception goes WAY out the window, thus Asculan having lost sight on one side would not be able to judge distances very well, or be able to shoot, fight e.c.t as he couldn't aim accurately. Or at least that's my opinion please tell me if I'm wrong.  
In response to your last comment, Asculan never went outside, that's why he didn't know about the Yeerks and why he couldn't describe a pool. **

**Thanks for the thought provoking review, please continue.**

**Elwing: YES! I have finally launched the galaxy into total war! Go me! Ahem, well I think the story will continue a tad past the end of the war. Though you might not like what I do to Asculan at the end of the fic…I won't go on.**

**I don't have any ideas about what you could write personally, though I do like your idea about using other FFN writers character's (WITH PERMISSON!) to write a story using them. It could very well be a great way to bring the whole Animorph FFN community together, to free the world from boring never ending fics, such as the Tale of a Warrior! **

**Though I'll be sure to read and review anything you come up with! Bring on summer holidays!**

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: Oh yeah, big doggy-doo, Seerow! You started a war! _Hit's Seerow over the head._**

**Irish Rage And Love: Gasp! I hope you enjoyed wherever you were, I left for an entire month a while ago. Yeah I like the way things happened, though I wrote it so I should. I'm glad that you liked it too. Originally I thought that Visser Three might give Asculan his scar, but then I decided that was WAY, WAY too cliché. **

**I don't know what I did to Asculan in chapter 16; he just kinda came out all screw-the-world didn't he? Well, I think he deserved to blow off a little steam. Hmm, on re-reading chapter 17, I don't think it was all that effective, well, I hope you like this chapter to. **

**Well, please read on. **

**Chapter Seventeen**

**I never want to say Goodbye**

Andalite date: 8563.5

Earth date: 1968

They were yellow-green to grey-green, with unctuous hide. They bared a resemblance to slugs, although they had primitive flukes which they used to slowly swim through their home sludge, the pool.

They also had minute bulges around their bodies, and near the eyes, two dimples marked an area where eyes should be. Although, they had no eyes, nose, or visible mouth, or ears, they did possess small antennae, or palps.

They were naturally blind, and almost deaf. However, they were not stupid. To help amend their bodily inadequacy, vecolisms, they evolved a system of controlling other beings.

They would crawl into one's head, and, by wrapping around the victim's brain, effectively control the individual's actions and motions. When entering the brain, they secreted painkillers to stifle their victim's panic.

Once in control, they would access their host's thoughts and memories easily. They had a good sense of touch, and some form of echolocation. They communicated with each other in their natural state via messages sent through the palps.

They were a disease, a plague, a parasite. A whole race of vecols. But worse, they were our students, and they lied. We gave them our trust and they took our all.

They were our enemy, they were the Yeerks.

Even their name was insulting, like a curse someone would say, it did not flow like the word _Andalite,_ or even _Veloce_. It just came out short, crude, _Yeerk_.

_Yeerk, Yeerk, Yeerk._

I ordered the _Kafit_ home immediately, as was to be expected the captain did not like me giving orders, but, as soon as I calmly explained that though I may not be able to aim very well I was still sure that I could still manage to cost him his tail, he stepped down.

I was now at home, in my lonely _scoop_, reading an info-pad about the Yeerk race. I wished I had been able to see them when I was on their homeworld.

As is I had not even stepped a hoof outside the Andalite-Yeerk Pease Cooperation Centre, or something like that, some stupid name that I was sure Seerow had come up with. If not him then Feyorn.

(At least Captain Eoptis names things well,) I mumbled to myself as I turned to the next section of the text.

We had reacted well to the threat, I thought. The Yeerk world was already being circled with some of our best ships. If I was not mistaken the _Rebellious II_ was heading the fleet.

I was glad; Captain Eoptis would make sure nothing left the planet. And if he died, well, my hearts would not mourn to long.

Still though, a quarter of a million parasites lose in the galaxy? We were heading into dark times. Very, very, dark times. In fact they were so dark we needed a torch.

I find myself apologising, my mind…has a tendency to…become distracted.

_Seerow's Kindness_, that's what the People started to call it. Our peerless blunder. The once great prince for whom the title was reserved returned to the Homeworld, greeted by disgrace, shame and an angry, blaming people.

He was not disgraced just merely forgotten. Not by the sense that the People would ever forget his name, but the Council shunted him into stupid pointless tasks, undeserving of his patience and brilliance as an ambassador. For his one mistake he would be forever judged.

(The People are fools,) I said to none but me.

Now I wish that simply being branded a fool was all that poor Seerow and his family had to face. But no, their fate was sealed with three words…

(Hork-Bajir Homeworld?) I asked dumbly. (Who by the many suns and moons are the Hork-Bajir? I've never in all my years heard of them.)

Seerow stopped his pacing and turned to face me, (They are a simply people. Very primitive. Physically impressive but mentally…well, rather slow.)

I frowned (Then why are you going?)

(Because they feel that maybe the Yeerk renegades could target the Hork-Bajir,) Seerow muttered quietly.

We both knew that the Yeerks could have no interest in the planet and that the War-Council was only sending Seerow there so he could do no harm.

For my _shorm's _pride I decided not to point out the truth, (Your son Barafin. How will he handle this – assignment? I assume that your family are going with you?)

Seerow tried to smile but he simply looked too tired, too beaten to look sincere, (He will not be happy. But at least his 'friends' will no longer be able to tease him, or Aldrea. They call her _Seerow's Unkindness_ you know? My poor children.)

I placed a hand on my oldest friend's shoulder, (It is not your children I am worried about.)

Seerow looked at me with sad eyes, (I don't know if I'll ever see you again.)

I didn't know what to say.

It hit me, what if the Yeerks _did_ actually go to the Hork-Bajir Homeworld? Seerow would be killed, and I could never find out. I would lose my _shorm_, my most loyal and trusting friend.

I was losing him anyway. And why? Because of the Yeerks. Because of Alloran.

Sometimes I hate my race.

(Look after Aylary,) I said with a hint of sincerity.

Seerow reached forwards and touched my blade with his, (To the death, Asculan. My only _shorm._)

(To the end of time, Seerow. My true _shorm,_) I said. That was the last time I ever saw my oldest friend.

Seerow the Peace Lover, Alloran used to call him. He was one of the greatest princes ever to have lived; the universe would not soon see the like again.

By the Ellimist, I would miss him.

My _shorm_, Prince Seerow-Tpal-Iskillion. Goodbye.

Alloran looked as stiff as a _derrishoul _tree, he stood tall and proud. His tale was kept arched up over his back. Captain-prince Ellamar-Shamtel-Isgar stood before.

As Alloran was actually rather small, smaller than Sofor who seemed to have grown much in the years, Captain Ellemar towered above him; the old captain of the _Nexus_ was older than when I had last seen him.

Hiss hooves were dull and his fur had turned a light silvery-blue, but he was in no way too old to be excluded from military service. Captain Noorlin had however been eased out of active service.

(Warrior Alloran-Semitur-Corras,) Captain Ellemar began, (Do you swear to give your life to the People, to honour, and to your Captain?)

(I do,) Alloran replied.

(In this time of war we will need fighters, warriors, leaders, are you prepared to sacrifice your life for our ideals?) Captain Ellemar continued, playing out his role in the ceremony.

(For the People, I am,) Alloran answered. But I knew better, Alloran would in no way give his life unless there was a very, _very_ good reason.

_CLASHH_! Captain Ellemar's tail smacked into Alloran's, (I hereby promote you to the rank of War-Prince.)

Alloran bowed his head. The ceremony was complete. Another friend promoted and leaving for the war.

I knew I should be thinking about Alloran but all I could do was hear the words of the Ceremony.

_Do you swear to give your life to the People, to honour, and to your Captain?_

I had taken the same oath when I was promoted to Prince. Thus far I had not given my life for the People; I had learned to hate them. For honour, I had disobeyed a direct order. As for my captain, I had called him an old fool.

_In this time of war we will need fighters, warriors, leaders, are you prepared to sacrifice your life for our ideals?_

My cousins where dieing far from home in a war I would never even be allowed to fight. My friends would die far away from their families and I, a loner without a wife or children, was safe on the Homeworld.

I had failed in all aspects of the Ceremony. Perhaps Alloran would do better.

(Look at this,) Alloran said to me. He stepped away from the consol.

On the screen I saw a face that looked so much like Aylary, but from her eyes I could see it was Aldrea, the daughter of Seerow.

(This is Aldrea-Iskillion-Falan. I am communicating from the Hork-Bajir world. Designation Sector Five, RG-Two-One-Five-Seven-Eight-Four. Prince Seerow, his wife and son have been killed. I am his daughter.)

I looked quickly at Alloran, (There's more. Look.)

The screen flickered and I saw her eyes widen in anger, so much like her grandfather. Obviously whoever had been speaking with her had said something, then –

(Then maybe this will be important enough for you: the Yeerks are here. Here in force, in orbit and on the ground.)

(What?) I screeched.

As if answering me Aldrea said, (I said the Yeerks are _here._)

Alloran looked at me, (I am leaving with a task force of eight fighters, one re-supply ship, and one repair ship. A thousand warriors. We have reports that the Yeerks are in Sector Two, the War-Council have sent the main fleet there.)

(What if the Yeerks _really _are there?) I asked. (That will never be enough to defeat them!)

Alloran laughed, (Oh come on! We are trained warriors! The Yeerks have had no experience whatsoever, we'll win.)

My eyes darkened, (Are you so sure Alloran?)

He suddenly became serous, (Seerow the Fool started this war, and I will not be so foolish, so weak. I will finish it. Remember that.)

(I will,) I replied.

That night as I ran across the fields of home I counted my list of friends. Seerow, dead.

Alloran, going into a hopeless battle.

Sofor, travelling to the fight, perhaps to his death.

That left Feyorn and Breeyar, how long until I was the only one left?

And all because I was a failure. I could not fight. I was useless.

Something scared me. I was not upset, it hurt to acknowledge that but it was true. I felt no grief over Seerow's death like I did when father or Deodatus had died.

Why?

I did not know. I knew I should be upset, and I truly felt empty, but that is as far as I could extend towards being truly _upset_.

(Thank whoever's watching that father isn't alive,) I said.

**Well, that's done. Please REVIEW!**


	19. Need

**Well, the story seems to be moving on. Let's see what we have here…**

**Quillian: Thanks for you review! I hope you like the next chappie.**

**Elwing: Don't worry it's not the end. Though by my story-plan it is past midway. And about killing Asculan, we'll see what I feel like when the time comes.  
Yeah, about so loudly putting it, (You know the whole permission thing?) That was because I know most authors are very big on that. I don't know about others people but I'd actually feel honoured if someone thought a character I'd made up was good enough to write a story about. But then, I really don't know about other people. **

**Yeah I agree most of the characters in this fic a cannon. But not ALL are! At least I think hmm….let me check that….  
Talk about summer! HAH! It is raining where I am. **

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: Off goes Alloran! Hurrah hurrah! Bye bye.**

**Kharina: Yeah, well now that we've had our Battle of the Missing Eyes, lets just settle down. LOL. It's always fun to have little discussions like that. **

**More tolerant? Well, I think maybe a little bit more desperate actually, but just read on. **

**Okay people! Next chapter! **

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Need**

Andalite date: 8564.65

Earth date: 1969

Do you know how desperate and scared one can feel when his closest friends are in danger?

Can you understand the desperate yearning for any small piece of information about them? Feeling desperate to do something and yet helpless, resigned to doing nothing?

For many months I waited for news of Alloran. Of course information did not come easily. I would often have to rely on news passed on by either Feyorn or Breeyar.

It was night and I stood watching the sky. The world seemed to be coated in a soft silvery light as only two moons were out. Somewhere out there two of my closest friends could possibly be dieing a miserable death.

Seerow was gone and I hoped that whoever killed him was being dealt with. My hearts did not mourn very much over Aylary though, I knew that Captain Eoptis had taken her death hard, but then she was his one and only child.

_So Captain, _I thought. _Know you understand what pain I felt over Deodatus._

Deodatus. In truth I was glad he was dead. He would never have to fight the war we were facing.

Many young ones, barely out of school were being pushed to joining the military. Many scientists and doctors were forced to adopt a life of pain and killing.

Do you know what was infuriating?

No? I will tell you.

Many old warriors that had left the military before the war were not being recalled. They were trained. Many of them perfectly healthy, but no, the War-Council would rather use children to fight their wars.

Captain Noorlin had been eased into retirement, though he was very old, so I could understand letting him escape the war. He had a son now, a young male named Elfangor, in a few years he to would be ready to become an _aristh _and fight in a war that could last centauries.

The sky lit up above me, small blue streaks flew across the black night leaving a trail behind them.

At first I could not understand what they were, but then I realised. Ships! They were heading towards the nearest spaceport. It was most likely that they were simple transport ships or scouts. But I knew I would not be able sleep this night either so I gathered my legs beneath me and started on the fifteen kilometre run towards the spaceport.

My hooves pounded across the soft grass of my home territory as I ran. I leaped over fallen logs and stones; occasionally I would nearly fall into a ditch or hole that I had not seen.

I galloped past others _scoops_ careful not to wake them up from their peaceful dreams.

A river! I stopped suddenly. I knew that just before me ran the _Ralek River_. Andalites can swim when it is necessary but generally we prefer to stay dry.

I knew that further down the banks of the _Ralek _there was a crossing but I wanted to get to the spaceport before the warriors started going about their duties.

It was strange to admit it but I had acquired a deep fear, almost, of warriors. Well, actually, _any_ full grown male. Often when I needed to go to areas that I knew were filled with others I would always make sure to go there when I knew very few would be present.

Perhaps I was becoming a coward. Or perhaps I just generally liked not being mocked and stared at. You may decide.

I took a deep breath and launched myself into the freezing waters of the _Ralek. _The ice water seeped through my fur soaking me to the bone. My hooves scrabbled for any perches on the rocky riverbed.

This was insane! The current was much stronger than the last time I had been forced to cross through the river. I could hardly move forwards at all!

Water rushed at me. Threatening to drown me without a second thought.

(Ahhhh!) my hooves lost their hold and the current won, seizing me; I was swept down the river. At last I gathered enough strength to pull myself wearily out of the rushing ice water.

(Stupid! Stupid!) I berated myself. (Why did you do that, fool? You should have known. Your pointless arrogance nearly killed you!)

I shook myself heavily. I was only a few metres away from where I had intended to cross, so I would not lose any time. But still, the reality shook me; I very nearly could have died.

I promised myself then, standing on the banks of the _Ralek, _never to allow arrogance to cloud my judgement. Soaking wet, muddy and angry I continued my journey towards the spaceport.

Eventually I reached it, the spaceport I mean, there were many more people around than I expected. Most were doctors rushing towards two transports and one fighter.

And there, standing surrounded by a group of others I recognised as the highest ranking captain-princes, he stood tall and proud, tail blade raised high.

_Alloran!_

I stooped and stood behind one of the transports, out of view.

Captain Ellemar was angry, (Enough Prince! Warrior Lirem? You will go and contact the Electorate to smooth over what must be some very windswept feathers.)

The warrior, Lirem, bowed his head. (Yes, sir,) he said quietly.

(Why?) Alloran snapped suddenly. (Our core mission was to stop the infestation of the Hork-Bajir. Am I right?)

(You are bordering on insubordination. We … do _not_ wipe out other sentient species,) Captain Ellemar said, his voice rising.

(Well…with no due respect…_Captain_, that's just plain stupid,) Alloran started to shout.

(War-Prince -) Captain Ellemar started.

(And since the Electorate won't do anything to stop the Yeerk Plague we have no choice!) Alloran continued.

(War-Prince, I -)

(We have _NO_ choice but to _TAKE_ any steps we need to _GET_ what we need!) Alloran all but bellowed.

(As long as I am in command of the fleet we will hold ourselves to the highest ethical standards,) Captain Ellemar said with professional cool.

(And _when_ the Yeerks wipe us out because we have allowed them to take whatever they need…I am sure we'll all feel _great _about ourselves and our _HIGH MORAL STANDARDS_!) Alloran raged.

(War-Prince Alloran, you are out of line. Now stand down,) Captain Ellemar commanded.

A deadly silence befell the group. Alloran tensed as if ready to attack the captain. But then, his shoulders sagged and his tail drooped. Suddenly he didn't look like a fearsome war-prince; he just looked old and tired. He lowered his head and looked towards the ground.

Captain Ellemar sighed, (War-Prince Alloran, I am hereby relieving you of command. You are to report to the War-Council's chambers and stay there until I command.)

(No holding cell, _sir_?) Alloran sneered, his head still hanging low, it looked as if he was talking to the ground.

(That could very well be your next stop if you say another word, War-Prince. Now - go. Warrior Sofor? Escort him. And Sofor? You are no longer under War-Prince Alloran's command. Understood?) Captain Ellemar's face was unreadable. He hid his emotions much better that Captain Eoptis.

(Understood,) Sofor muttered with a worried glance at his former commander.

Captain Ellemar marched past me though if he knew I had been watching I do not know.

I stole once last look at Alloran and wondered what he had done to make Captain Ellemar so angry. I looked at Alloran, unhidden madness in his eyes and wondered what had the war done to my friend. Where was the Alloran I remembered?

I stood grazing outside of my scoop. At first I didn't recognise who it was, but, as he drew near I was sure. It was him. It was Captain Eoptis.

(Asculan,) he greeted formally. His purple fur shone under the light of the setting suns. Even now he looked exactly the same as the first day I had met him.

(What is this, a joke, Captain?) I asked stiffly. You see, somehow the idea of having a person, who I was sure was very mad, in my _scoop_ did not sound very appeasing. (What are _you _doing here?)

(Well, in a way you invited me,) he answered, ignoring the hidden insult. Though I could see he noticed it the way his ears lifted slightly up and flared.

I cocked my head so I could get a better picture of him, (Come to gloat about Alloran's disgrace have you?)

(May I enter your territory?) He asked, again ignoring my comment. Somehow the humble way, if you could call it that, he was acting started to annoy me. I knew it was not his real self and that he wanted something from me.

(No,) I snapped briskly. (I am in no way obligated to put up with you any more.)

Captain Eoptis began to look angry, and yet he forced himself to remain calm, another oddity. (I think you'll want to hear what I have to offer you.)

What game was he playing? _Offer _me? What did he have to _offer _me? (Offer?)

He said nothing but gave a barely conceivable nod of his eye stalks. I did the same and steeped back, allowing him to enter my _scoop_. In silence we walked towards the covered area. I could feel that he was tense and in truth, so was I.

(May I drink?) He asked looking at the small puddle that was in the corner of my scoop.

(No, you won't be here that long,) I said. (What's this about?)

I had learned to be very weary of Captain Eoptis. He was a snake and could turn on you at any minute. After all, he had taught the disgraced War-Prince Alloran. Butcher of the Hork-Bajir.

Yes, I had learned of the quantum virus Alloran had been forced to unleash. I did not like his decision. That did not mean I did not approve of it.

A quantum virus is an advanced simulated-life program. It is composed of tiny airborn units that are structured like viruses: they are programmed to break down, at a sub-atomic level, the life form they have been specified toward.

Many Hork-Bajir were destroyed by such a virus.

Alloran's virus.

(Well, needless to say, I understand that you must be desperate to help our cousins,) Captain Eoptis said suddenly.

(_Oh really_?) I said cautiously

(I still talk with Feyorn and Breeyar, Asculan,) Captain Eoptis reminded me.

I was growing angry and tense, (Get to the point.)

Suddenly Captain Eoptis looked at me with a burning passion, (What if I told you that I could help you?)

(Help me?)

Captain Eoptis lent close, we were only centimetres apart, (Yes. What if I told you I could get you re-entered into active service? In command of a ship in under a year? For the good of the People.)

I laughed, (If I believed you would do that I would have to think that obviously you must be losing the war.)

Captain Eoptis narrowed his eyes, (You _need_ this, Asculan.)

(Get out. Not interested,) I snapped. In truth I was, but I didn't trust the captain any more than I trusted a Yeerk.

He turned and climbed up the incline that led out of the _scoop_. He then turned back with one last glance, (Come to me when you feel guilty enough.)

One day later I stood staring at my guide tree. I looked at my _scoop _and then at the horizon, beyond which the War-Council Headquarters lay. I made a decision and headed off.

(What took you so long?) Captain Eoptis asked as I entered his office. (Frankly I thought you'd feel guilty a little faster than you did.)

I snorted, (Not quiet the student of _vecol_ behaviour you thought you were, Captain?)

He looked angry and said bluntly (Are you ready to go?)

I looked at Captain Eoptis in the main eyes and said, (I have some questions…)

(I can't tell you much,) Captain Eoptis cut in.

(You expect me to follow you blind?) I realised the pun the second the word left my mind.

(Are you interested in the War-Council's offer or not?) He said. He had a triumphant look on his face as he stared at me, as if he knew exactly what I'd do. This was one of the things that annoyed me.

I looked away and said quietly (I'm interested.)

A wide sneering smile came across his face, (Good. I want to be sure you understand one thing, Asculan. We _are _losing, the Yeerks _are _winning. If the People find out that won't make us look too good, now, I asked for you to be reinstated because you, like Alloran, will do the _right _thing. Not the _good _thing. I taught you to well to do otherwise.)

I smiled wearily. He was a good teacher that Captain Eoptis.

**Well, that was a very talkative chapter. Please REVIEW!**


	20. TailStrike

**Thanks to my reviewers. Let's _moooove_ on.**

**Quillian: Thanks for another review! ; )**

**Birdie num num: Yip, Seerow has died. We all knew it was gonna happen.**

**Yeah, well you see I kinda thought he'd done too much moping so he'd be used to it by now. So not feeling sad means that, actually, he's practically blubbering.**

**Well, read on an see what he's gonna do!  
I will write more! Well, until the end! **

**Elwing: We sort of knew that Alloran w\as going to end up mean. I blame it on the Hork-Bajir! shakes fist at Hork-Bajir **

**What I meant about children fighting wars is that instead of using the ready trained warriors they had. They rather used young teenagers. Maybe they don't see it as child abuse?  
Well, I'm afraid I can't really help you on the fanfic side of things. I now one author coughKeedacaugh who REFUSES to finish her fics! All I can say is FINISH THEM!  
Yeah, funnily enough I don't really think of myself as unhappy, but whenever I write this fic it always ending up sounding so depressing. Though it'd be weirder if he was happy about his kid and best friend dieing.**

**Irish Rage and Love: What do you get? Are you some kind of mind reader? But thanks, I was wandering whether I'd be able to simply join my fandom and the actual book series timeline. I actually had to work out the dates to make sure everything matched up! **

**No it's not over yet but we are close. Sad, I know. But I don't feel I should make the fic go on and on and on. If you can see the end that's great! But as you guessed, there are still a few shocks in store for Asculan.  
Looking forwards to your next review.**

**The statement goes for all of you! Please read, enjoy, and review! **

**Chapter Nineteen**

**TailStrike**

Andalite date: 8565.8

Earth date: 1970

(Welcome my warriors to the great Dome ship _TailStrike_. I know that for many of you this will be your first trip into deep space. Many of you _arisths_ have great dreams of being heroes. Well, let me promise you…,) I surveyed each of the young _arisths _in turn. They looked scared and frightened, (…every _aristh_ that has ever been under my command has become a great captain or prince.

We are some of the best warriors fighting the Yeerks. I won't say what most captains say to their new crew. We don't _need_ heroes. We don't _need_ some great warrior to single-handedly fight off the Yeerk scum. I need killers. It's as simple as that. Forget what they taught you about honour, do as I say and you will live. Kill and you will live. Be plagued by pesky morals and you will die.)

Harsh? Is that what you are thinking? I had heard and seen the way Feyorn addressed his new crew of the Dome ship _StarSword. _He had called for heroes. For brave warriors who would fight of the Yeerk filth but remain true to all we believed in.

He had not looked at Alloran standing wearily at the back of the crowd but us all, Alloran, Feyorn and I, knew _exactly_ what he had meant.

I hated Feyorn for that. Alloran was my closest friend and Feyorn had cut even deeper into Allorans shame.

None of the other younger warriors knew of the crimes he had committed on the Hork-Bajir homeworld just over three years ago, but still, they knew he was disgraced and Feyorn's speech had just made it worse.

Why bother give false hope and dreams where there was none? _The higher you leap the faster you fall_, that was a saying I often heard Captain Noorlin use when I served under him aboard the _StarGazer. _

It was almost a year since I had despairingly accepted Captain Eoptis's offer. First I had been given back my rank of prince. That had been a good day watching as the other horrified princes watched my promotion taking place.

It had been an even better day when, not three months later, I was promoted to captain, totally skipping the rank of war-prince. The princes had not been happy. And then, just one month ago I had _earned _the rank of captain-prince.

Yes _earned_. I had won the greatest victory as of yet in this war. All without stepping into a fighter and playing the hero. My former ship the _Protector _had been destroyed, but we had won. _I _had won.

It had taken a month to be assigned one of the newest model ships. A Dome ship.

Because Andalites, both to feed and for general well-being, need to run through a grassy feeding ground and have some wide open spaces, our entire race has congenital claustrophobia, we attached huge domes, artificial pieces of our homeworld, to our ships.

Although this is often a hindrance to the ships during fighting, it is a major asset for warriors and is an example of our wonderful technological advances.

This mushroom-shaped craft is enormous. The main saucer-shaped section is maybe a kilometre across, with a clear dome of Ramonite covering a park over the centre.

The "stem" section has the drive engines and weapons. The two sections can be separated, but the dome can only manoeuvre lightly, enough to keep it in orbit of move it away from a battle.

We, the Andalites, had made many great advances since the war began, namely the _Escafil Device_, commonly known as the blue "morphing cube" or "the blue box".

It is operated by touch contact, and one person, the "giver", who already has the morphing ability, has to touch one side of it, and others, who receive the morphing ability touch the others sides of the cube, within seconds the power to morph is transferred.

This security precaution was built in so that even if the Yeerks managed to capture a cube it would be a fruitless victory. Of course of they gained a host with the power to morph…no. That would never happen. Only Andalites could morph and we would never allow ourselves to be taken as hosts. Never.

On the homeworld we even have estreens, morphing artists. They have greater control over their morphing abilities and can manipulate the changes for an artistic effect.

Though not all could use this power, some, like myself, are allergic and could not acquire the transforming power.

This did not bother me however, as far as I was concerned the morphing power was nothing but bad luck. It was Aldrea, using the stolen morphing ability, who had stopped Aloran's last sacrifice in the Battle for the Hork-Bajir.

I did not need to be able to morph to fight. I could do all the fighting I need on the bridge of my new ship the _TailStrike. _

I named it, as was Andalite custom. Normally a captain will name a ship after something, or someone, that is important to them.

It was my private joke, the name _TailStrike, _named after one of Captain Eoptis's favourite teaching styles.

It is my opinion that for this reason Sofor decided to go with Feyorn aboard the oh-so-noble _StarSword_. And of course where Sofor went Alloran followed, he seemed too lost to be able to do little else.

I often mourned the loss of his company; many times I had looked out at the blank whiteness of zero-space and yearned to hear him joking and laughing, though even I would not lie, that Alloran was lost to us.

I would do whatever it took to keep myself away from the fate that had befallen Alloran. Sometimes he would be right there talking with you but the next minute he would slip away into battles that I could only imagine.

That was the difference between Alloran and I. He fought in close battles where you had only a second to decide whether to aim your tail or shoot your shredder. He fought the small right-now fights, I fought the bigger picture.

For me a battle meant being on the bridge of my ship deciding whether or not to launch fighters.

_Should we run or fight? Could we use the space around us to our advantage? Did we have reinforcements? Which evasive manoeuvre would be better used? _

It was my task to know what the Yeerk visser would do before he did. And as of yet I had preformed my task with brilliance. I am not arrogant, I am merely pointing out the truth.

A visser is a powerful Yeerk warlord. To obtain the rank of visser, a Yeerk has to climb a large hierarchy receiving ranks like under-visser and sub-visser.

Every notch up in the ranking is accounted for either by that individual's achievements or by the demotion, or elimination, of their superiors, so usually every visser must be ruthless and brutal as well as conniving and powerful.

Sometimes I wondered as to whether we, perhaps, had followed the Yeerks into their ideas of the ranking system.

I was, as all captains are, seen as a near god. I knew exactly what was going on aboard my ship. I knew every last war-prince, prince, warrior and aristh under my command. That led me to my problem.

Yes, I, the all-knowing captain had a problem, and that problem was my F.O, War-Prince Jaham-Estalan-Forlan.

He was a smart, young prince. His fur was a pale blue rather than my own deep blue. He was of a more stocky build, with legs that were designed to be able to run over long distances, his legs had 'feathers' towards the end that actually hid the hooves from sight.

All in all his family were descended from the Andalites that ran in the plains of the Homeworld. Mine where descendents of those that lived in the forests.

Also War-Prince Jaham's eyes where ice blue as opposed to my electric green.

It was those young ice blue eyes that were looking at me now. (Do you not think that your, um – speech was a bit harsh. Especially for the younger _arisths, _Captain?) War-Prince Jaham asked me as we marched down the tight corridors of the _TailStrike _side by side.

Jaham was a good warrior. I liked him. I could see that one day he would be one the War-Council, perhaps even head of the military. But he was still young, still idealistic.

(Are you perhaps, War-Prince Jaham, scared?) I asked him without even turning my stalk eye.

Instantly he stiffened. (No! It is just that you do not instil the image that we will survive this war, Captain,) he said.

(Most likely many of the younglings will never make it to warrior. Most likely we all die. I see no point in hiding the facts, F.O, neither should you,) my tone was lecturing. I could distinctly remember Captain Eoptis giving me the same lecture when I had been F.O aboard the _Rebellious_. Of course we had not been at war then.

(But then…why _should_ we fight?) War-Prince Jaham asked, not without scepticism.

I whipped around to face him. We were only a millimetre apart; I favoured him with a long, hard stare. In open thought speak, so all could hear I said, (You will fight because if you don't I will personally drag you to a Yeerk Pool ship and hand you over to them. I will watch and laugh as they drag you down the pier and infest you, the same goes for every one of you aboard this ship. Understood?)

One by one I heard agreeing mumbles from the troubled onlookers. I smiled. That little speech would insure that this crew, like the last, would do exactly as I wanted. I did not need opinions; I needed questionless obedience.

A voice nagged at the back of my mind. I ignored it.

_BREEET! BRReeeeTTTTeeeeeTTTTeeeeTTT! _

The alarm meant only one thing.

(Yeerks!)

**Yes, I know. Kind of a nothing chapter. But I felt we needed an inbetweener. Please REVIEW!**


	21. Command Decisions

**Here it is! Another chapter! Please enjoy…**

**Quillian: Thank you! They'll keep on rolling :)**

**Birdie num num: Well, I don't know whether I'd put it that way but yeah, okay, he is kinda stuck up. Please keep reviewing! **

**Irish Rage And Love: I know there wasn't much life, as you said, but I feel that if I'd just skipped into the action then people would feel sort of lost. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Kharina: Good to know you liked the chapter! Let's see if you catch this chapter.**

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: Yeeeah, I'm glad you noticed that. I deliberately made him sound that way because…well, I thought he should sound that way. Keep on reviewing. **

**  
Now, just as a matter of interest. Could when you guys review tell me of the character that you like the most? Don't worry it's not a trick question, I am just interested.**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Command Decisions **

(Yeerks!)

_BRReeeeTTTTeeeeeTTTTeeeeTTT! BRReeeeTTTTeeeeeTTTTeeeeTTT! _

War-prince Jaham looked at me with all fours eyes wide as moons. (What do we do?) he asked sounding panicked.

(Launch fighters!) I snapped in open thought speak, already galloping towards the bridge. (Full battle alert! How many ships are there?)

_WHUMMPH! _The floor beneath me shook; all around warriors fell to the hard metal floor.

(What was _that_!) I bellowed. Again another shockwave ran through the ship. This time I was knocked down to my knees. For a second I must have lost consciousness because the next thing I knew War-prince Jaham and another warrior were hauling me to my hooves.

(We just lost our main shredder!) War-prince Jaham reported.

I yanked myself out of his grasp and entered the bridge. The T.O, Prince Kayless-Jollan-Trugrouth, stepped down from the raised centre of the bridge and immediately started reporting.

(We have completely lost our main shredder and received minor damage to one of our Z-space engines. I suggest that we - )

_TSSEEEEEW! _A dracon beam shot through black space. The bulkheads rattled and warriors fought to stay standing.

(We have now lost _all_ Z-space capability!) a voice cried.

(What about fighters?) I asked urgently, bringing them up on screen. (How many do we have?)

(All,) War-prince Jaham answered. (They appear to be moving in a typical _clean sweep_. Wipe out the main enemy first then clean up the mess.)

Odd. Yeerks never usually did that; it was a typical Andalite manoeuvre, one that _arisths _are taught on their very first day of training.

What Yeerks normally did was simply launch Bug fighters to take out our fighters then once we had no defence the Blade ship would move in for the kill.

Suddenly the world stopped. The Blade ship. Where was it?

This is the deadly ship of the vissers resembling the head of a medieval battle-axe, though it was inspired by Hork-Bajir physiology.

They are about twenty times the size of a Bug fighter, and in fact carries two of them. It also has several dracon beam cannon on board.

(Where is the Blade ship?) Prince Kayless asked echoing my thoughts. (Bring up the Yeerk fleet! Find the lead ship!)

But that order was not needed, swooping in from below us a dark black shape loomed. A visser's blade ship. But whose?

(Sir! They are locking dracon cannons on us! We are dead in space!) I don't know who yelled that. All I could ear was a jumbled mass of cries and moans…why wouldn't they stop? Why? I couldn't think. Dead…no shredder….no Z-space….no escape.

Suddenly crystal light seemed to flood my mind. An idea so pure, so simple it nearly escaped me came to view.

(This is Captain Asculan calling all fighters! I want those of you under Prince Alsharon's command to lock shredders on to the Blade ships bridge-)

(But Captain, the Bug fighters,) A pilot started.

(I don't care about them!) I yelled. (Just do as I say and shut up! Now you go and fire on that ship. The rest of you into Z-space now. When I say come out and fire. Don't aim, just fire.)

Bug fighter is the informal name for small Yeerk fighters, named thus because they resemble insects – the Yeerks looked to insect physiology for their inspiration. It has manual thought-sensitive controls – touch them and think the command.

I heard no other interruptions from any of my crew. I felt a wave of pleasure as I saw half the fleet turn away from their battle with the smaller Yeerk ships and head straight towards the Blade ship.

_TSEEW! _They fired. A miss.

_TSSSEEEW! _Three gone, destroyed by a crimson dracon beam.

(_Captain_…) War-prince Jahar started.

(NOW!) I ordered.

_WHOOOSH! _In a flash of light the remainder of our fleet emerged from Z-space. Within seconds everything, Yeerk and Andalite, was bathed in blue light.

(They're running!) A warrior cried. (The Yeerks are running! We've won!)

Yes, we had won. At what cost? (How many have we lost?)

Prince Kayless lent over a consol and said (Fifty three dead. One hundred nine casualties. Sixty per cent by friendly fire.)

His voice sounded hollow, angry, and bitter.

I ignored his accusing look, (Call for help. Begin reapers.)

(What about the wounded?) War-prince Jaham asked.

I frowned and turned to show my disapproval of his forwardness, (Those you can be helped…help them. Those who can not…end their suffering.)

(I have heard that you did some very unorthodox manoeuvres out there Asculan,) Feyorn said, straining his thought speak voice to sound friendly.

He was aboard my ship no less than five hours after the battle. The noble _StarSword _had been kind enough to answer our distress calls and were helping us with repairs.

(Where were you during the battle Feyorn?) I asked struggling to sound just as friendly.

His stalk-eyes drooped and his shoulders sagged, (Finding you.)

That stopped me short. (What for? Weren't you supposed to be in the Graysha Nebula? I heard that some pebbles tried to eat your ship.)

Feyorn laughed, (Yes, well. Thankfully _Aristh _Elfangor warned us about the fact that the 'pebbles' were attracted to our energy emissions.)

(Elfangor? Captain Noorlin's son?) I asked.

(The very same, unfortunately he is lost. It is believed that he and the _Jahar _were sucked into a nearby black hole.)

The name Jahar. I knew that name. (Alloran's ship? Alloran is dead?)

Suddenly Feyorn dropped his tail right down to the floor, his arms dropped and hung limply by his side. His eyes looked into mine with such a sadness I had never experienced before or ever will again.

(No,) he whispered. (It is worse than that. Much worse…)

My fur now stood on end. I felt as if I was back on that ice planet, I did a thing that I thought Alloran would want. Joked. (What could be worse that being sucked into the biggest _hoober_ tunnel ever imagined?)

Feyorn didn't even try to laugh, (Alloran…has been…taken.)

My ears pricked up and my eyes widened. Now in these times of war 'taken' could mean only one thing. (WHAT? Infested? How could you let that happen to _our _friend?)

Feyorn stepped backwards (He was simply meant to take a couple of aliens back to their homeworld. I never thought that - )

(You just didn't think! Get off of my ship, right now! RIGHT! NOW!) I could have killed Feyorn then. I truly could have.

Luckily for him however Breeyar decided to show up. He looked from me to Feyorn then back again. Both of us were quivering, tail blades raised. Who could win a fight? I couldn't aim as well as Feyorn but I was faster.

(Calm down,) Breeyar said. Though who that was directed at I couldn't tell.

(Calm down!) I shrieked. Yes shrieked. (Calm – _down_? At least I _can _calm down. Not like Alloran who thanks to _him_,) I pointed at Feyorn, (will never be able to do anything ever again!)

(It is my fault,) Feyorn said weakly, guilt unhidden in his thought speak 'voice'.

(OFF MY SHIP! _NOW_!)

These were the last things I ever said to Feyorn and Breeyar. I would regret these words later. Later I would think back and ask myself whether I had been too harsh, too quick to lay blame. But now I was just angry.

Just mad.

**There you have it. A little shorter than the last chapter but a little more action passed. Please REVIEW!**


	22. Blame

**Hi all! It's me!**

**Quillian: Yes we are now up to TAC timeline…well, Asculan seemed to be a bit clingy about Alloran, a bit more close to him than to Feyorn or Breeyar or Sofor, so I figured he'd be VERY upset about losing him. I guess maybe he thought that he and Alloran were outcast together. **

**Irish Rage And Love: Asculan is more than pissed! I thought it was understandable because sometimes when you lose someone instead of being upset you're just angry and try to find someone to blame, at least that's the way it is for me.**

**I was actually worried about the battle sequence, I'm not really all that good at writing action sequences so I'm glad that you liked it. I was hoping to show how Asculan was unlike Elfangor in the way that he wasn't very happy to pull a suicide attack to defeat the enemy: he was more interested in coming out alive. **

**Elwing: To get the subject of Keeda out of the way…Yeah, she 'apparently' hasn't got any more ideas about carrying on her fics.**

**Don't worry about forgetting to review just as long as you enjoyed it! Hmmm, I think I have a arrogance complex don't I? Most of the characters are kind of …well…mean. My favourite character actually is Eoptis I think, I don't know why, I just like him. **

**Aylary? She married Asculan's best friend! Well, whatever floats your boat. **

**I'm really pleased that you liked the last chapter and the action. Please enjoy.**

**  
The REAL Cheese Monkey: Oh yeah, way, way worse. The Abomination is here! Bow to him! **

**Now, please enjoy the next chapter. Look out for an old erm…friend.**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Blame**

I paused, what else to say? I reread the short paragraph I had already written:

_Your son, Aristh Annesthal-Neyfrir-Isthion, has died an honourable death serving the People and fighting the Yeerk scum. He will be forever remembered as a fine warrior by his friends and a good student by his teachers. _

What else? Was there really any need for anything more? In truth whatever I wrote was a lie. I didn't even know this aristh and chances were tomorrow I would have forgotten I had anything to do with him.

It was a lie to say I knew him and he served well, I'm sure that he did but I didn't know. As far as I was concerned he was just another five minuets of time consuming work. Him and the other fifty seven dead.

If I had been able to forfeit any task it would have been this one. Writing letters to the family of those lost in battle. It was a disgusting task.

I decided that I had done enough. I stood away from the computer consol and said, (Computer? Forward all messages to the War-Council. Off.)

I looked out at the blankness of Zero-space and wondered whether the Yeerk vissers to had to write letters to the next of kin of their warriors? Did they write letter after letter? Each one replacing the last?

(No,) I mumbled. (I bet you don't.)

I thought about Alloran. Would anyone write a letter to his wife and children? What about his brother, Arbat? I at least new the answer to the last question. Recently I had spoken with Arbat, he and Alloran had never gotten on well together.

Alloran had been away on serving on ships through most of Arbat's life. When Arbat had decided to join the Intelligence sector of the War Council rather than the Fleet Alloran had decided then and there that he disliked his brother.

Not all were made out to be warriors though. Elfangor was a prime example. Oh Ellimist I hated Elfangor, I hated him with every bit of strength I had. After a week of thinking I had come to realise that it was not Feyorn's fault that Alloran was – was taken. No.

Who was with Alloran on that mission? _Elfangor. _

Who was the only one to survive unscathed from that mission? _Elfangor._

Who had 'disappeared' into a black hole never to be heard of again? _Elfangor._

Why, you ask, do I not believe that Elfangor is really dead? Simple, I checked the reports of the battle of the Graysha Nebula and not only did the Blade ship of Visser Thirty–Two, Alloran, dock with the _Jahar_, but the Visser boarded it.

So…how come the Visser survived the Black hole and not Elfangor? He was alive; I _knew _it and I _felt _it. Unfortunately the _StarSword _was out of contact so I could not hail Feyorn and apologise for my unfitting behaviour.

I would make do promising myself that if I ever found Elfangor I would drag him to his family have him discharged from the military then shot. Then. I'd bring him back so I could do it all over again.

Sometimes I worried that I had a habit of blaming others for misfortune, then I realised that most usually it was actually their fault and I was right to blame them.

My ready-room's door chimed. I ignored it, what I really wanted to do was rest; I wanted to close my main eyes and sleep. It chimed again. I ignored it.

Again. _Ignore it_, I told myself.

Yet again. (What?) I asked giving up on the hope that the person would give up and go away.

(May I enter?) the 'voice' belonged to War-Prince Jaham, he sounded nervous and afraid.

(What? Yes, yes, enter,) I snapped.

The doors opened and Jaham stepped gingerly through, for a brief second I saw the faces of the other warriors on the bridge watching me then the doors closed again.

I turned my lone stalk eye to look at War-Prince Jaham, (What?)

He seemed disturbed that I was not facing him but he kept his formal stance (We received this…distress call…a few minutes ago…and well, well, it was sent from the Dome ship _Rebellious_.)

I nearly laughed. All of Captain Eoptis's ships it seemed bore the name _Rebellious, _then I realised that War-Prince Jaham had said 'distress call'. (When? Where? How soon until we can arrive? Are there any other ships nearby? What happened? Any dead? Any alive?)

The War-Prince looked confused. No doubt wondering which question to answer first. (I already changed course sir; we will arrive in one standard hour. Here,) he handed me a pad, (this is the message we received. Am I dismissed?)

I looked down at the pad in my hands, already I was lost in its words, (What? Yes, go. Now.)

He turned and left, once I was sure he had gone I said, (Computer? Play audio file DC- zero, zero, one, eight.)

It was Captain Eoptis's voice that filled my mind. It was his harsh, decisive tone I heard. (…we have received damage to our Zero-space engines….can not be repaired….came out of nowhere…it was…it was _him_, the Abomination…)

I didn't wait for the message to finish. I rushed onto the bridge ploughing into Prince Kayless, (Scan the area around the _Rebellious_! The moment we leave Z-space I want all fighters launched! We may have some company.)

Luckily enough by the time we arrived at our wounded sister ship the attackers had left. The last of the long line of ships to bear the name _Rebellious _hung dead in space. Fighters orbited her like a floating graveyard. There was no sign on life at all. Here and there we saw the damaged remains of Bug fighters. So. They had been here to, the Yeerks.

(Any life signs?) I asked though I was sure the answer was no.

Prince Kayless looked at the readout then said softly, (Only one. It's on the bridge. There's minimal life support. Permission to lead a team over there?)

I looked at the ruins of the Dome ship and then to Prince Kayless, (No. I will go.)

(But, Captain…)

(End of discussion,) I stated flatly.

It was a dead ship.

The life support was very low. The Dome ship known as _Rebellious _supported no life that we could see. But within its lifeless, broken hull had once supported an army of warriors.

Now the _Rebellious_ was lifeless, save for the ten Andalites that stood safely searching the only safe place remaining on the ship – the bridge.

I was one of the ten. The others were much younger and, at this moment, were sullener than I had ever seen then.

I was not surprised. Standing at the site of a vast tragedy had that result.

The bodies were still there, or course. When we could retrieve them we would honour them, giving them a hero's burial. But, the damage was too great and we would never be able to find most of them.

I didn't speak immediately after we entered the bridge. I let the warriors look around and absorb what they saw for themselves. They should know what death looks like – even if it comes at this cost.

I began to walk around the bridge, cautiously. (We are in a place of death, warriors. We can feel it, can sense it. This is honoured ground. A place where lives were sacrificed in order to preserve noble ideals. One day, any of you might be in a similar scenario.)

They all looked at me now, scared.

(You hear from one of you scouts, who is attacked and killed shortly after he sends the message, that the Yeerks are coming,) I continued, my 'voice' echoing throughout the ship. (Yeerks. You've faced them in battle, nearly died. And now, they're coming. For you.)

They shifted uneasily.

(They are coming for you,) I repeated, (And your people can't do a thing to help you. You're too far away. You know what they want, and you know their tactics. They've never left anyone alive before.) I paused in mid stride and whirled back, catching their eyes with my scarred face.

(But they've never done what they are doing before. They might take you prisoner. They might infest you. Make you a slave. You just don't know. Now can you understand these warriors true sacrifice?)

They looked at me blankly. I sighed. Maybe they were just too young. Maybe at their age, I wouldn't have been able to understand myself either. After all, wasn't I the one who secretly reprogrammed the Advanced Strategic Exercise Trial in order to become the only _aristh _able to win the simulation?

(That was…some speech…Captain,) the voice was soft and hurt. Captain Eoptis! I hurried over to were he lay. He had a deep gash on one side and burns covered the rest of his exposed form.

(Captain! Hold on, we'll help you,) I said softly, kneeling beside him.

He looked at me through sad eyes, (It's not too easy, Asculan. I will die. Here. Today. We…the crew…fought well. It was not…enough.)

(That's not true,) I said. (We can get you to a doctor. It's not your time to die.)

(Time to die,) Captain Eoptis echoed. (It is. Asculan…Alloran isn't Alloran anymore…don't make the mistake I did…you _must_ avenge him.)

I wanted to lie, but I couldn't (I know. They have him. The Yeerks. I will do what I must.)

Slowly, Captain Eoptis nodded, (Good,) he said. (What is it that your friends the Voloce said when they were saying goodbye?)

What? What did he mean? I thought franticly, (Be happy and - and - always free.)

He smiled at me and closed his eyes. All of them. He died. In a half destroyed ship. He died. Far, far from his home. His people. He gave his life – as did the entire crew of the great Andalite Dome ship _Rebellious _– for freedom.

Captain Eoptis-Sothil-Esgarouth died a great warrior and hero. His memory will live on forever. No greater praise or honour can be given to a warrior.

I stood and looked at the young warriors standing nearby. They understood. This is what it meant to be a hero. No brave speeches, no good winning against evil. This was a cold, hard fact.

(Even heroes have to die.)

**There we have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please REVIEW!**


	23. A Hero Returns

**Yes, I know that the last chapter was kind of … sad. (Sorry I can't think of a better word, need to improve my vocabulary! Bah-humbug!) But, as much as I loved Eoptis, it was his time. **

**Maybe I should give you guys some warning that this fic is not necessarily gonna be a happy one. But! That doesn't mean that good things aren't gonna happen. **

**Quillian: That is very true, what you said, _"…it isn't all fun and being a hero…"_ That's the very basis for Asculan's hatred of Elfangor, he believes that Elfangor's need to be a hero is what caused the loss of his friend and the fact that no one else sees it makes him even angrier.**

**I'll leave you to make up your own mind about Asculan and his motivations, so, read on!**

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: I guess you're right about spewing everywhere. What's worse is that in the cold of space the bodies would be preserved like frozen mummies. That's something to think about.  
**

**Irish Rage And Love: The whole letter thing I didn't even plan. I was just thinking about how to start the chapter off and I thought, "What about writing a letter to someone's parents?" So that's a prime example of when a fluke goes right. **

I thought it'd be different instead of having him, like nearly every other Andalite we know of, hero worship Elfangor. Though here's a interesting question "Asculan's ship in #54 in called the _Elfangor_. Why would he name his ship after someone he despises?" Just a thought I'll leave you with.

**I like the last sentence too. It shows that even people we love, or care for, have to leave us eventually. We can't always have them around to depend on. Thanks for your review. **

Elwing: Yes! That was kind of a dumb thing to say actually. (I feel really stupid now.) _Please enjoy this chapter were someone the narrator really cares about dies._ Not the brightest thing to say I think.

**While Eoptis was, and still is, my favourite character he just didn't have a place in the rest of his story and like Deodatus he was put there since the beginning to die. Though what about another forgotten captain? Ellemar? Well, I don't think I'll kill him off…yet. You'll just have to ask the Ellemist. **

**Brisk? Well, Asculan, in my creepy little world, was teaching his younger warriors that good people die, not just the enemy. **

**I haven't seen the Google adds yet. I'll check them out. About the closing eyes thing…honestly I didn't think about dieing with all eyes open, but, thinking about it now, it seems kind of creepy. We'll stick with eyes shut. **

I just tried to copy and past a chapter from this fic and it worked, so give it a shot! And about the whole copyrights thing…if this helps in any way "I, Edriss, hereby give Elwing permission to copy and paste from this fic. So there!"

**Okay next chapter. **

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**A Hero Returns **

**Andalite date: 8569.25**

**Earth date: 1973**

I have lost many battles. I have won even more of them. This battle was neither of those. The _TailStrike _was merely returning a favour to our cousins aboard the _StarSword. _

They had been caught in a battle that they could not possibly win, they had, in the old Andalite saying, stepped on more than they could have absorbed.

I had been standing on the raised platform of my bridge when I received a contact from the Andalite High Command. I spoke with Lirem-Arrepoth-Terrouss, the very same Lirem I had spoken to briefly on the Yeerk homeworld, he had done extremely well for himself. He was second in command of the War-Council and very close to full command.

(We have received a message that the _StarSword_ is engaged in battle with the Yeerk Visser Three,) Lirem said directly to me. Behind him I could make out the forms of the other Council Members.

(Yes?) I asked guardedly.

(The battle may not go well,) Lirem continued. (We want the _TailStrike_ to make an appearance. If your assistance is needed then…do what you must. If not – it will do well to show the Yeerks that we have many Dome ships.)

I folded my arms sceptically, (You mean a bluff, Lirem?)

Lirem gave a weak smile, (I _mean _a show of strength, Captain. It is my understanding that you have no standing orders?)

(Yes,) I said grimily.

(Then…I can only assume that your reluctance to meet up with the _StarSword _is personal?)

For a moment no one spoke.

(Yes,) I said eventually.

(Then go,) Lirem said.

Not without anger I bowed my head, (Yes.)

(Coming out of Zero-space…now!) Prince Kayless said. (One Pool ship, two halves of a Blade ship and a few retreating Bug fighters! We've won! I don't know how they did it but they did! The Yeerks are running!)

I felt this kind of exuberance over-excessive for such a small victory, (My cocky aren't we, Prince Kayless?)

He looked embarrassed then said, (I am picking up a damaged fighter on sensors…it is drifting from where I presume it impacted the Blade ship. The _StarSword _is too badly damaged to pick it up should we move in?)

(Who is aboard the fighter?) I asked.

Prince Kayless moved his stalk-eyes in a 'who knows?' gesture, (The pilot is unconscious.)

I gave an amused laugh, (Well then, pick him up. Before he knows it he'll be a hero.)

Amused laughs filled the bridge. My crew had been with me now for three years and had become adjusted to my views of what constituted to a 'hero'.

With a slight shudder I felt the ship latch on with the fighter. (Let us go and see this…hero.)

I moved towards the doors of the bridge, War-Prince Jaham followed but Prince Kayless stayed to watch over operations while I was gone.

It took a long while to make it all the way down to sickbay. As I passed my crew I saw other princes and warriors, even a few _arisths_.

I was careful not to let them know I noticed them. My crew needed to think of me as a higher being, almost, to function well. Those captains who were friendly with their crew always ended up getting into needless moral debates over every single little thing.

I just didn't need that. Surprising how only now, three years after his death, I could understand why Captain Eoptis ran his ship the way he did. I understood why he gave the order to have me arrested, in fact I approved.

I only wish I could have told him that…

At last we arrived at sickbay. I entered and called for the doctor.

(Yes sir?)

(The pilot of the ship?) I enquired.

(Ah yes. Well, you are not going to believe this…I don't, but well…look for yourself.) He gestured towards a 'bed'. There, lying peacefully, still unconscious, as none other than the lost _Aristh_ Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul.

(Him!) I shrieked. (What is _he _doing here?)

(Well, we haven't figured that part out yet but I'm sure that when he wakes up he can tell us,) a voice said from behind me. I turned to see Prince Nescord, the tactical officer of the _StarSword. _

(Prince,) I greeted formally.

(Captain,) he returned. (Captain Feyorn sent me over to make sure that the _hero_ of this battle is alright.)

I was gladdened to hear the word hero said with a sneer. (He looks fine. The moment you can I want him off this ship.)

Prince Nescord nodded, (I will do my best, Captain. It appears that your assistance was not needed. If only we had more lost _arisths _showing up and saving the day…the war would be won.)

(I like you Prince Nescord,) I said.

He smiled at me, (We met briefly at the Academy. You started the fight that ended up with me and the rest of the _arisths _cleaning up for a month.)

(Oh yes,) I mumbled rather embarrassed at that memory being brought up.

Eventually I got my wish and Elfangor was transferred to the sickbay on the _StarSword_. It was overloaded with wounded already but I didn't care. There was no way I was having Alloran's enslaver on my ship. No way.

I had tried to speak with Feyorn, Breeyar and Sofor but they would not even look at me.

(This is childish Feyorn!) I called after him ten minutes later. (Speak with me!)

(Warrior!) I cried. (He was been _promoted_? He runs away for three years and he gets promoted? I happen to know that War-Prince Jaham has served me well for years and yet he does not get the recognition he deserves!)

(I can only tell you what Captain Feyorn told me, Captain,) Prince Nescord said sullenly. (Elfangor woke up, asked to see the captain, spoke to him for a few hours then the captain called me and the F.O and Prince Breeyar and informed us that he was promoting Elfangor. I objected but…was overruled.)

I placed a hand on Prince Nescord's shoulder, (You did well in coming to me. I will take it up with the War-Council.)

I duly did as I said I would but to know avail. Lirem and the head of the War-Council, none other than Captain-Prince Ellemar, had already heard from Feyorn and approved.

Now you must understand that I was already upset so my reaction to what happened next is quite understandable.

(- the War-Council feels that War-Prince Jaham could serve better here – on the Homeworld,) Captain Ellemar was busy saying. (We also feel that as you are the most experienced captain it would be the best if we sent to you the next great prince in this war.)

(Who would that be?)

Only one word was said, only one, but it was enough to have me lose my self control – completely.

(Elfangor.)

(Never! I will never have that – that – him serving on my ship! I would rather have a Yeerk under my command! I would rather _be_ a Yeerk! He is a traitor, he ran, he betrayed Alloran, and then you praise him! I. Will. Never. Allow. Elfangor. On. My. Ship.)

(You sound exactly like your dead teacher, Asculan,) Captain Ellemar reprimanded.

(I don't care! I don't care! Don't you see? Elfangor…he is…not like us.)

(Not like _you_.)

(Please,) my tone turned to begging, (I could not stand having him aboard my ship. He reminds me so much of -)

(Seerow?) Captain Ellemar asked. (Yes, he does. If one Seerow can start the war another can finish it. You will accept this transfer or I am afraid the War-Council will have to revoke your command of the _TailStrike_. Understood?)

I said three words I never thought I'd say to the old warrior, (You are such a fool, Ellemar. I don't know what Captain Eoptis had against you but, by all that is free, I will carry on his hatred for you as long as I live. I will have Elfangor on my ship but understand this…never again will I ever do anything for you, Ellemar. Never.)

**There you go. Asculan was going to have a run in with Visser Three…but I decided not yet. Please REVIEW!**

**  
**


	24. Rebuke

**I really don't know what to say except…hi. Oh yeah "Elfangor will rise again! Mawhahahahah!"**

**Quillian: Maybe…maybe not ;) You never know with Asculan. He HATES a warrior he has never even met but was FRIENDS with the guy who had him kicked out of the Fleet and forced into retirement. You just never know. **

**As for bitter…well yeah. I suppose he is. **

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: I always think it fun thinking about Andalite sayings. Kind of interesting…though I suppose that 'real' Andalite sayings aren't based on human ones but…hey, I'm the All-Powerful FanFic Author! Fear me!**

**FrozenBlossom: Cool! It's always great to get a review, thanks!**

**Irish Rage And Love: Yes. Yes he does hate Elfangor. Eventually I think it'll mellow into a simply 'I ignore you – you worship me' relationship. We kind of know what will happen to the two when they part from each other but as for when they are together…that's what this chapter is about! I'm afraid though they will only have about two chapters together as I feel that's all I need for the Story Plan to work out.**

**I also am aware that this fic hasn't got very much action in it at all and I really have no excuse except that I can't really write battle or action scenes and prefer to skip them out unless they are necessary. **

**Funnily enough we are very near the end even though it's only 1973. I think that if I drag the whole war out it'll end up going stale so…let's just see if my plan works out. (Hopefully) **

**Next chapter …**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Rebuke**

**(Fire! No! _Aim_ you fool!) I raged.**

A bulkhead erupted off to my right. Yes you heard right. Erupted.

(Ahhhhhh!) Warriors launched themselves away from the flying bits of shrapnel that had been a science station.

(Why can't you just die?) I screamed at no one in particular. If you had come to me perhaps six months ago and asked how I felt about this war I would have said that we would win….but now…we were losing. Terribly.

I scanned the bridge for Prince Kayless. There. He was trapped under some damaged equipment; unconscious, lucky if he'd ever see the Homeworld again. Let alone walk.

I glanced over at a computer readout. It showed one Blade ship and two Pool ships closing in. The Yeerks were taking no chances. We were going to die.

(Warrior Elfangor? What is the status of the fighters?) I would be surprised if he understood me. It all came out of my mind so fast and so confused with other thoughts that _I_ barely understood.

(We are nearly all gone, Captain,) his voice reported back. (I suggest that we simply lock and load.)

(Pardon?)

His voice came back sounding embarrassed, (It's a saying the humans have. It means blast them into atoms. I think that we should…Ahhhhh! Danm it! I've just lost my right engine.)

Honestly, some of the things Elfangor thought I could never understand. Wherever he had hidden himself for three years certainly had an interesting way of saying things.

BOOOOOOOM! The shockwave ran through the ship. I was knocked clean off my hooves and fell onto the rough metal floor. Hard. I was now upset.

(We need assistance! Is there anymore ships in our vicinity?)

No answer.

(Anyone still alive on the bridge?)

No answer.

What do I do now? What? I saw the Blade ship make a tight turn, away from finishing off some helpless fighters; it came straight for the _TailStrike_.

There was no time to move away and even if there was it was impossible to run the ship on your own. (Any available warriors to the bridge! Now!)

Three came. Only three. One looked at me and said, (The Blade ship is hailing us.)

I stiffened. (Put them on.)

It was an Andalite face that filled the screen. An Andalite voice that spoke. But this creature was no Andalite. Though it was strange how that cocky, arrogant look plastered to his face was exactly how I remembered it to be.

(Oh! There _are _still some of you brave Andalites alive! That's brilliant, we'd simply _love_ to have you aboard our ship,) Visser Three - the Abomination - sneered.

(Go step on some dung,) I snapped back. Not very clever but at that moment my mind was numb and it was the only think I could think of.

The visser laughed, (Come now. Surely the great Captain-Prince Asculan can think of something more…worthy…to say?) He lent forwards towards the screen. (I will be boarding your ship and it would be a lot better – for you – if you surrendered. _Quickly._)

It is a terrible think to admit but in some small part of my mind I was thinking '_Why not? You can't win anyway. Why not give up?_'

But then I saw the three young warriors watching closely. Afraid. Lost. I had pretended to be a near god and now I was expected to live up to it.

I hate irony.

(Why not? I will contact Warrior Elfangor and tell him to order the remaining fighters to come back shall I? It would save you time rounding them up.)

I smiled as I saw the visser's main eyes widen, (_Elfangor? _He's alive? He should have died! Why. Can't. He. Just. DIE?)

He feared Elfangor. Good. I most certainly had no problem whatsoever using a Yeerk's fears against him. (Yes, he is alive. Alive and returning with another Domeship. Can you beat that Yeerk?)

(You're lying!) he screeched.

I made sure to show no emotion on my face. (I may or may not be lying, Yeerk. But see, I want to kill you myself. Personally. So why would I allow Elfangor that honour? No. Leave now and someday we will meet again and I will finish you.)

He glared at me through stolen eyes. I could see him opening Alloran's memories. Was I telling the truth? Would I really kill my own friend? He didn't know and neither did I.

The visser tried to speak but nothing came out. Only in a choked gurgle, he abruptly turned of the communications. For several hour-like minutes I stared at the forward display. At long last the Blade ship turned and disappeared into Z-space. Very shortly the Pool ships followed.

The three warriors breathed a sigh of relief, actually, so did I.

(That was some good acting, Captain,) Elfangor's voice said through the fighter-to-ship communications. (I nearly believed that I _was_ bringing back another Domeship.)

Somehow I was not in a good mood and Elfangor was a perfect thing to lash out on, (Well, you are the great hero Elfangor. You should have been able to win this battle without the _TailStike_'s help.)

Was I perhaps unfair? Yes. Did it make me feel any batter? Most certainly, yes.

---

Prince Kayless did survive. I was pleased. The doctors told me that his right side would not function as well as it used to but he was no _vecol_.

And obviously Elfangor had barely received a scratch.

My crew, if you could call it such, was bare. We had just enough to keep the _TailStrike _functioning while we limped home. If it came down to another battle the only thing I could do with the ship was set the self destruct.

Needless to say I had become rather attached to my ship and did not want to see it destroyed.

My quarters had survived the Yeerk's attacks. I was there now, I knew I should be on the bridge helping with the repairs but I was tired and I knew if I tried to do anything it would fail.

(Some days it is better not to even rise,) I said to myself. I was lost. Unfocussed. The world seemed so dim. I knew the reason.

I was worried.

Worried about my sanity.

The battle replayed again and again in my mind. I could very easily have lost. I had failed. I didn't know what to do.

In the end I had relied in manipulating a slug that was wrapped around my friend's brain to be scared of a warrior I wanted dead to win.

It had been a lucky fluke. I had been taught that one can not rely on luck to win, only ability.

_Deeedly-deedly_.

The door chimed.

I felt a burning rage fill up within me. _Why, why, why, couldn't anybody understand the meaning of alone? Why did they always have to come? Were they really that incompetent? _

Naturally I was muttering all this to myself as I marched towards the doors.

(What!) I was staring into the main eyes of Elfangor. He looked taken back but not afraid.

(I thought that I would show you the damage reports, sir,) he muttered.

(Couldn't you have gotten one of the _arisths _that follow you around everywhere to bring it to me?) I snapped.

(Permission to speak freely, sir?) he asked.

(What?)

He took a deep breath in as if steeling himself to jump into a Yeerk Pool. (Why did you have me transferred to this ship if all you do is complain and insult me at every chance you get? Whatever I do or say is rebuked.)

(I have something to tell you Elfangor,) I said softly. (You might never have heard me say this so listen carefully…WE ARE IN A WAR! IF YOU WANTED TO BE LOVED AND FAWNED OVER YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED WHEREVER YOU WERE HIDING!)

Elfangor actually jumped backwards out of sheer fright.

(Maybe you haven't realised it yet, Elfangor, but all those warriors aren't just dieing because they think it's fun. They are dieing because someone – something - is killing them. Now guess what's that's called?) I laced my tone with fake sweetness.

(I – uh.)

(A war! Now people die in war, casualties happen. Not everyone you meet is going to like you. You are going to make mistakes. But you must just move on and do what you must and stop complaining…) I stopped. The realisation hit me so hard I nearly started laughing. I had just given a lecture to myself.

I had just told Elfangor to stop doing the very things I was doing only minutes before.

_Not everyone is going to like you…not everything you do is going to be right…you must just carry on…_

I. Hate. Irony.

**Hee-hee. Asculan just taught himself a lesson. Maybe he'll stop being such an ass. Maybe. Please REVIEW!**


	25. Change

**Just to gloat…I got a free day of school! Hee-hee! Okay, not I've got that out of my systems I'll move on.**

**Quillian: Nope, Asculan isn't exactly boring. Though he can get stuck in a rut from my opinion.  
**

**Tiko: It's great to know that you actually took the time to read all the chapters. And that you liked them is very good, too. If you read this chapter I hope you enjoy it. : D  
**

**Birdie num num: Oookay, if you say it was funny…thank you very much for the review!  
**

**Elwing: Okay, I'll answer all the reviews you've given me over the past few days. People may want to skip this as it could take a while.  
Yes, Elfangor is 'in'. But he's gotta to 'out'. Ended in a high note? Really? Ok, I'll leave that up to you. **

**No, don't worry about Ellemar he isn't going to die. Neither is Kayless, I've got bigger plans for him.  
And about Elfangor's cursing…he's the only one to do so. I figured that he would have picked up some human habits and way of speaking. Besides it's kind of funny seeing Asculan try to understand what he's on about.  
Asculan is annoying isn't he? Well, from now on he's gonna be a bit different following his lecture to himself. But don't mistake that as having reformed into a all round good-guy because we know that's not gonna happen.  
It great to know you actually took the time read the beginning chapter again. You can comment wherever you like. About the converting dates…well I took a look at the H-BC and figured out the difference in years between the Andalite year and the Earth year. It's something like 1.15 Andalite years to a Earth year. **

**I think I must have gotten a bit confused over the whole naming thing. Please forgive me. Yes, it is official; in my world Andalites only had one child per scoop before the war. I may be wrong because of Alloran and Arbat but I made an excuse for them. **

**Sofor is kind of meant to remind people of Rachel except that he isn't half as blood thirsty as her. He'll fight but he won't enjoy it. **

**And as for the perfect qualities for a prince…it was kind of my private joke. The civilians think that princes are kind and loving but in reality they are all the exact opposite except of the shinning few that give the princes their nice-guy image.  
(Elgangor and Ellemar.) **

**Asculan is meant to really take up after Eoptis so I decided to over-write Eoptis's characteristics. He is never slightly ticked he's TICKED! That kind of thing.  
The whole _vecol _thing. Well later on because of Asculan's lose of stalk-eye and site on one side that makes him a vecol in some sort of way so he gets what's coming to him. Well, Asculan is not meant to be there for you to love. That's what Kayless is for, hee hee.  
Asculan is very possessive I admit. But we know that Aylary is actually the one who almost owns Asculan once they get 'coupled'. As she was Aldrea's mother I thought she'd shear her ability to manipulate others. Like the way Aldrea uses Dak.  
**

**Whoot! I'm done! Next chapter please…**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Change**

**Andalite date: 8584.2**

**Earth date: 1986**

Over thirteen long years had passed since I had first screamed at Elfangor, eventually realising it was I I was most upset at. I had seen so many battles that I couldn't even begin to count.

It would have been great if I could say I won them all, or at least, most of them. But – unfortunately – many I had lost or drawn.

The _TailStrike _had done its duty, but now it was old and her crew were needed to man the newer class of Dome ships being created.

Prince Kayless was being transferred to the_ Pulsar _and Elfangor was leaving to serve under a captain I had met only briefly Captain War-prince Nerefir of the Dome ship _GalaxyTree_.

Note the 'war' in captain-war-prince this meant he outranked me so I was certainly not going to argue about who got Elfangor.

It did cross my mind though…I still did not like Elfangor but he was a brilliant fighter pilot and a great prince. Then I had found out I would not be needing a crew at all –

(What? Transferred to the Homeworld?) I asked in confusion.

(Captain?) Prince Kayless asked from his position to my right.

I showed him the pad bearing the War-Council's seal. He took it and looked, then he laughed and passed the pad to Elfangor.

(Looks like you're heading home, Captain,) Elfangor said happily.

(We all are,) I said. I could hear the excited approvals from my bridge crew. (It's just that I'll be staying when you all go off to save the day. You can visit your parents Elfangor…ask them about your brother.)

Elfangor beamed. (You heard the Captain! Set course for the Homeworld!)

(Is it not my task to give the orders?) The F.O, Galuit-Enilon-Esgarrouth, said sounding a bit upset that I did not scold Elfangor's enthusiasm.

I did nothing. Recently I had come up with a brilliant way of punishing my subordinates. Favouritism. If you favour one crewman above all others the rest will punish him for you. A brilliant way really of controlling my crew.

So, the more I favoured Elfangor the less the rest of my crew liked him. It was yet another style of command I had learnt from long gone Captain Eoptis.

In truth I was worried about heading back to the Homeworld. What would I do there? They couldn't possibly have decided to take me off active service. That would be mad. We needed every fighter we could in the Fleet.

The Abomination was still at large; no matter how hard I tried I was never able to kill him. It was the same for me, whenever we met he also attempted, and failed, to end my life. Eventually it had become almost a long lasting game of sorts, sometimes I would be the hunter and on others the hunted.

We were in luck and no Yeerks attacked us on the way home, but still it would take a few hours even with Z-space transfigured to give us the shortest possible trip.

(Prince Elfangor inform me if we run into any trouble. I will be in my quarters,) I ordered. Sullenly I marched back to my solitary quarters. Today was an important day to me at least. Twenty four years, that's how long it had been since Deodatus's death.

This day twenty four years ago I first heard of his death. None of my crew knew what happened to my son, or even that I had indeed long ago been coupled. Maybe it was stupid but every year, no matter where I was, I would perform the mourning ritual.

Eoptis would think I was being pathetic. He would say I should long ago have found another mate. (Well, you're not here are you Eoptis?) I asked aloud.

I stood inside my rather large quarters. I had lit some _therat _bark. It realised a soft fragrance that was supposed to remind a warrior about his home and the People for whom he was fighting.

I lowered my blade and closed my main eyes leaving the stalk eye open, (In memory of the People, of my ancestors that gave their lives so mine could be born I -)

The ship lurched forwards and I fell onto my back on the deck. (What the -)

(Captain?) Elfangor's voice echoed through the communications, (We seemed to have received a jump start. I mean we're back, we're home.)

Still on my back I asked, (Jump start? What does that mean? I thought I asked you to try and stop using those sayings you picked up wherever you were hiding.)

I could practically see laughing eyes watching Elfangor was he straightened up on the bridge, (I mean Z-space, um, it rearranged itself. We've just arrived at the Homeworld coordinates. Should we exit Z-space?)

(No,) I sneered. (I think we should just carry on by. Yes, you fool! Take us out of Zero-space!)

I heard laughs erupt on the bridge. Apparently the other warriors thought this was all terribly amusing. I could think of many things to say but instead I merely resigned to mumbling incoherently to myself.

(This is it, my crew.) I announced in open thought speak to the entire crew. (It has been an honour serving with you. The _TailStrike _has done its duty – and so have you. Make me proud.) I smiled to myself as I added the last line.

The crew had indeed made me proud. I fully expected most of my crew to go on to become great warriors and princes. I had taught them very well.

---

_CREEEEEEE-AKKKK. _The tree fell cut perfectly at the base. I leaped away just before it hit the ground. My land had become very rugged while I was away in space and I had a lot of reshaping to do.

I stepped back and prepared to start dividing the tree into smaller pieces.

(You're that captain aren't you?)

I jumped. I very nearly had a heart attack. A small child stood nearby, he had big green eyes and was perhaps three or four years old.

(Who are you?) I asked.

(Who are you?) He echoed.

I huffed in amusement, this little one was a very disrespectful brat, (I am Captain-Prince Asculan-Semitur-Langor, and you?)

He blinked at me and said, (You're Old One-Eye. That's what my brother says everyone calls you.)

(Aximili!) I saw Elfangor come running up, behind him I noticed two older Andalites also running to catch up. (Captain! I hope my brother didn't cause any trouble.)

(Your _brother_ eh?) I asked.

(Y-yes.)

(Old One-Eye, eh?) I taunted.

Elfangor hung his head. Aximili watched his brother and did the same.

His parents finally arrived. Captain Noorlin looked at me as if he couldn't quiet place something. Suddenly his eyes lit up with recognition, (Asculan! I mean – what rank do you hold now?)

(Captain-prince,) I replied.

(You have done well for yourself,) he said sounding impressed. (I didn't recognise you with your – well – your…you know.)

I glanced at Elfangor, (Just call me Old One-Eye; apparently that's what everyone calls me. Isn't that right Prince Elfangor?)

Elfangor now looked as if he'd like to jump into the _Reelak. _Hisfur turned a lighter shade of blue and his stalk eyes looked up at the sky. (I might have – spoken with Aximili, about things.)

(Were are you heading?) I asked.

(We are heading back from the spaceport,) Noorlin replied. (It was Aximili's first trip there so I thought it would be more interesting if we ran rather than take a transport. Unfortunately he has the habit of running away. You understand)

I gave a sad smile, (No. I don't. It is getting late if you wish to stay here for the night you are welcome.)

Noorlin accepted readily, at this point Elfangor looked as if he'd like to faint.

Later that night Noorlin and I were talking about my brief time aboard the _StarGazer. _(Remember you very nearly through a fit when I told you that I was leading the boarding party?) Noorlin was asking.

I laughed, (Oh yes. I try to forget those embarrassing moments.)

Elfangor stood a little way off and was listening intently. I don't think he knew that I had served under his father.

Suddenly Noorlin's face grew serious, he looked closely at me, (How are you, Asculan? I remember hearing from Captain Ellemar how your father died. _Soola's Disease_.)

I knew what he meant; _Soola's disease_ was genetically programmed. It passed on from generation to generation. From father to son. (I am well. My father only displayed symptoms very late in life which is unusual. I will very likely only start experiencing the symptoms in a good few years.)

(You have _Soola's Disease_?) Elfangor spoke up sounding shocked.

I looked at him. (Yes. After my father died I was tested. I inherited the gene from his side.)

(I didn't know,) he said.

(Hence the term _private_,) I retorted.

---

(Feyorn! It is good to see you after so long!) I ran to meet my old friend.

He turned and looked coldly at me, (My rank is captain, Captain-prince.)

I frowned and looked at Breeyar who was standing beside Feyorn. He kept his gaze perfectly blank as did Sofor who was standing beside Breeyar.

(What's going on?) I asked. (What did I do?)

(Come,) Feyorn turned and began to walk off.

I grabbed his arm. He stopped and glared at me. (Remove your hand, Captain,) he grated.

(Feyorn, what's got into you? We haven't seen each other for over thirteen years,) I asked growing worried.

(The last time did speak to each other you had me thrown off your ship,) he replied.

I laughed, (I was upset, you can't still be angry over that.)

(Yes. I can. This is exactly the problem Asculan, you are too volatile. You can't be relied on. I simply have grown wiser and can see that any relationship with you is simply quite useless and will only end up with me being your scapegoat.)

I really could not believe what I was hearing. (But – we've been friends since the Academy. I mean, with Seerow and Alloran and you and Breeyar and Sofor. I really didn't mean to be upset with you.)

Feyorn shook his head. (You are dangerous to be around Asculan. It took me a while but I see that people like you and Eoptis I really dislike.)

Feyorn removed his arm from my grasp and walked away leaving me to think about what he said. _So much for loyalty_, I thought.

His words made me think. From now on I would simply not let anyone know what I was thinking or feeling, that way I could not possibly offend. Hopefully. Maybe.

As I turned to leave the spaceport where this had all gone on I heard two voices calling me. Coming closer I could see ones pale blue fur and recognised him immediately. Jaham!

I cantered up to greet them, (War-Prince Jaham. Council-member Lirem.)

Both smiled, (What are you doing here?) Lirem asked.

I looked with a stalk eye at the others retreating figures, (Just – just saying goodbye to old friends. Prince Jaham I haven't seen you in years. How are you?)

Prince Jaham smiled, (I am chief of the military.)

(My Ellimist!) I blurted. (You've done very, very well then. May I ask as to why you called me?)

Lirem spoke up, (We know you must be wondering as to why you were transferred from the _TailStrike._ The War-Council has met and decided that your experience could be useful on the War-Council.)

I frowned, (Meaning?)

(We want you on the Council, Captain,) Prince Jaham said, he was clearly having trouble hiding his amusement at my not understanding.

(I am not a politician,) I said bluntly.

Lirem smiled, (You are now.)

**Please REVIEW! (Gee that was simple.)**


	26. Crossing the Line

**We are drawing near the end of this rather sad fic. Here's another chapter towards that goal. **

**Quillian: Thanks for your review! ;) (I thought it'd be funny to include little Ax before he runs off to Earth and the sneaky cinnamon buns.)   
**

**GenesisDragon: It's brilliant to get your review! It's cool to find out you actually took the time to read all those chapters. (Or at least enough to get the basic story.) LOL. Hope to hear from you again!**

**Birdie num num: Exactly my point. How could Asculan be so cruel to his friends and not get told off? He needed to learn that if you tick someone off you'll pay for it. **

Okay…next chapter… (It's another time hop.) 

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Crossing the Line **

Andalite date: 8593.4

Earth date: 1996

**Power.** Some say it's empty. Some say it's the most important thing anyone can ever have in this universe. I tend to agree more with the latter.

In the years I spent on the War-Council I had seen more battles than I had during the time I spent out in space on the _TailStrike._ Since then Lirem had replaced Captain Ellemar as Head of the Council, otherwise known as the Great Leader, many other war-princes and captain-princes had left or been forced out of the ranks of the War-Council.

Naturally the People and those fools on the Electorate knew none of this. As far as they were concerned the Electorate still was the main leading body of the Andalite People. I knew better, soon we – the Council – would have no need for the charade that was the Electorate. I sensed that day was growing nearer and I looked forwards to it. Most certainly.

I had managed through all the private wars and political games to retain my place on the Council. I even managed to grow in power. It was very easy to scare the careful politicians of the Council.

I will not say however that I _enjoyed_ being on aforementioned Council, to the contrary I _loathed_ it, I _despised_ it. But, sacrifices must be made and if I had to endure the whining and moral complaining of a few fools to get what I wanted so be it.

Besides there was something to be said for having the power not only to control a ship but to be able to control the entire fleet. I made sure that Prince Kayless and War-Prince Elfangor got all the best posts and that Feyorn and his little _shorm_ Breeyar were given only the dregs of our resources. Oh yes, power is so _fun_.

I allowed myself to give a brief smile at that thought. None of my various aids noticed however, they were much too interested in the reports coming from one of our outposts.

(Captain?) an aid looked at me, (You should see this.)

I raised a stalk to look at him.

(Sir,) he amended.

He handed me a pad and stood to the side, hands clasped firmly behind his back. I turned my attention to the pad. It took me over ten minuets to skim through the dreadful information it held. (Has the Great Leader seen this?)

Another aid nodded his stalks, (He sent it to us. He is calling together the Council to discuss this – loss.)

By the time he had finished his sentence I was already through the door and heading towards the main council chambers. By the time I arrived the rest of the princes and captains were already standing huddled in small groups discussing the news they had no doubt just received.

(Captain Asculan!) War-Prince Seygon called as he hurried towards me. (Did you hear? The fleet sent to Sector four, YS- seven, three, eight, five, three – three has been destroyed? What will we do?)

I looked down at him, (I only read the report briefly. How strong are the Yeerks in that sector?)

(Visser Three is leading them,) he answered as though that clarified everything.

I frowned, (Wasn't War-Prince Elfangor with the _GalaxyTree_? Did he survive?)

The old prince looked lost, (We don't know…we lost communications with the main fleet so we must assume that all ships were destroyed.)

I scuffed my hoof on the floor in annoyance, (Where is the Great Leader? Shouldn't we _do something_?)

As if hearing my words Lirem rushed into the chamber looking rushed and angry, obviously he had not been as close to the chambers as I had been.

(Report!) He snapped.

(We lost contact with the _GalaxyTree _seven hours ago. We can only assume all are dead,) a captain named Kaltor answered.

(The Electorate?) Lirem asked slowly regaining his composure.

I shook my head, (Thus far they don't know what has happened but eventually they will demand to know. I suggest that we tell them only what we must – that yes, we have lost the _GalaxyTree_ but we are in no way giving up on the planet – what is its name?)

(Earth,) Jaham answered as he looked up from a display he had been watching.

Lirem nodded, (Prince Kaltor see to it that Captain Asculan's message is relayed to the Electorate. Now,) he surveyed the faces of the Council (what do we _actually _do about Earth?)

Silence. Then, (How important is Earth to the war effort?)

Jaham came to stand in the centre of the room, he looked at us each in turn and said, (Estimates say that Earth has one of the highest populations of any planet we have come across, if we know this most certainly the Yeerks do. It will be intolerable if the Yeerks take Earth.)

(Then we dispatch another ship,) I said.

Jaham looked at me, (We can't. We are engaged on to many fronts. We have no captains – or ships – to spare.)

Lirem seemed deep in thought, (What about the prototype ship? Couldn't we rush that?

(Yes,) a prince answered. (The problem is the Z-space engines. If we sent a ship now, right now, if would only arrive in three or four years. That's if we don't count the fact that the ships prototype engine could fail, or that the ship isn't ready or -)

(You can do it?) I cut him off.

(Yes.)

(Then go!) Prince Seygon snapped.

I nodded my approval, (We need to arrange a crew as soon as possible. Which captains do we have at hand? We don't need one that will report to the Electorate. Remember that whatever we might need to do when we arrive at Earth they will not approve.)

Lirem looked at me followed closely by Jaham and then the rest of the Council. (What about…you?)

I laughed, (You must be joking! I haven't been on a ship for over ten years let alone commanded one!)

Lirem spoke to me privately, (You are one of the only few captains who will do what he must. Also…you are one of the only few who is -)

(Expendable?) I suggested.

(Easier to understand if you do do something the Electorate will not condone,) he finished.

I narrowed my eyes, (Earth could be lost by the time I arrive.)

(We will send others as the opportunities arise, now go! We will give you your orders as the time to arrival at Earth arises,) he said. (They can not have Earth. Either the inhabitants go free – or they die.)

---

I left the War-Council Headquarters shortly after the meeting. Lirem and Jaham agreed to allow me to choose my own officers on my crew. The F.O, T.O and so on.

I had already chosen War-Prince Kayless as my F.O. and Prince Offerean-Jibril-Castant as my T.O. he came highly recommended from his former captain.

The task at hand was weighing heavily on my mind. Even though it would take three years to arrive in Sector 4, YS-73853-3 things could very easily not have changed much or changed very drastically. I knew that whatever it came down to my orders would not be acceptable by the People.

_Maybe some warriors survived_, I thought hopefully knowing that it was highly unlikely, but still hoping.

(Captain! Please…wait!)

I swept my stalk-eye back to see a figure come running towards me. He looked to be around my age, perhaps older; as he drew near I saw that he did not have the body of a warrior. Rather he looked frail and tired.

(I know you,) I called to him as I stopped.

He trotted up to me and lowered his head, (My name is Hakan-Shamtel-Magne, we – met briefly at the Academy.)

I searched my memory as I tried to put a past to this stranger. (You're that _vecol._)

He slowly inclined his head, (Captain Ellemar requests your company.)

(Ellemar?)

(_Captain-Prince _Ellemar,) he said. (He sent me to ask for you to come to his scoop. He would like to speak with you in private.)

I nodded and told him to show me the way. As we ran I noticed that he moved so well you could almost believe that he could see on all sides. Not like me, when I ran I knew I had a tendency to lean slightly to my left.

As we drew nearer and nearer to what the _vecol_ assured me was Ellemar's _scoop_ I became more and more agitated. I really did not have time for this! I should be at the prototype making sure preparations for departure were going smoothly.

_There had better be a good reason for this_, I thought to myself.

I felt like simply striking out at anything. My muscles tensed and my breathing quickened. I felt like I had an unstoppable energy inside me and I had to do something! NOW!

This feeling was new it me, I never understood it, not then and not now. All I knew was I suddenly felt like some terrible thing was drawing closer and closer and there was absolutely nothing I could do.

At long last just when I felt as if I would die with frustration we arrived at a beautiful _scoop_. Huge _derrishoul _trees circled a crystal lake forming what is known to grass-scape artists as a _Hala-Enuf_.

A burly looking Andalite stood at the shores of the lake drinking. He was very old and most of his fur was now more tan than blue. His hooves were very dull and his tail hung low, even through all this I recognised him, (Ellemar.)

He lifted his hoof from the water and ran to greet us. He nodded his head to me respectfully and smiled at the _vecol. _(You were quick Hakan. I didn't expect you to be able to find him so promptly. Good job.)

He reached his tail forwards to touch the _vecol's_. It was a very personal gesture for Andalites and naturally I was confused as to why an honoured captain would be so friendly with a _vecol._

Ellemar seemed to sense my discomfort and said, (Hakan didn't you tell the Captain about how we know each other?)

The _vecol _looked embarrassed and shook his head. He gazed at the sky with a look on his face that showed he would clearly like to leave.

Ellemar seemed upset and looked at me, (Hakan thinks that if he tells anyone that I'm his father he will disgrace me.)

Ellemar's son was a _vecol_? The revelation was nearly enough to make me forget my agitation, nearly but it didn't. Instead of pressing the matter I said, (What do you want to ask me, Ellemar? I must be going.)

He nodded his head in understanding and said, (I still have contacts in the Council. I know about the fact that they are sending you to this Earth. You must not go. Let someone else go.)

(Why?) I snapped.

He shook his head; it was a very un-Andalite thing to do. (I know people like you Asculan, Eoptis was like you, you forget to look at right and wrong. You only care about winning. About killing. If you go who knows what you might do.)

Suddenly I had had enough, (I am sick to my hearts of people thinking they know me! Lirem thinks he knows me, you think you know me! But you don't. Just – just stop! I will do whatever I want. Only I _know _me, only _I_ know what I do and don't think. Long ago I told you I would never do a thing for you and I keep to my word. I will do whatever I have to do, whether you or Lirem like it or not.)

**Yes you've guessed it. That's the end of another chapter. Please REVIEW!**


	27. Unspoken Truth

**Okay. Hi! This is one of the last few chapters of the story. Enjoy!**

**Quillian: The Ani-Age is here beware! When did you figure out the whole YS-73853-3 thing? I added that as a sort of inside joke you could say.  
**

**GenesisDragon: Well, thanks a bunch for your review., and this might not be soon but I am updating!  
**

**Lilyofthevalley: I'd like to thank you for the uplifting review, it was really great. (Boy I wish I had a better vocabulary.) I understand that this fic has very little 'drama' and 'love' going on but mainly that's because those are not my strong points and I'm a tad scared of treading into unknown water.**

I was really aware that I had a style of writing but it's good to know that you like it! I agree that more detail would be useful and will attempt to look into it. It's funny that people keep on saying how annoying he is or how much of a jerk he is. But I still say he's meant to be that way. I don't about Alloran being an idiot…maybe just emotionally uncaring?

Sofor was Elfangor's teacher in TAC. Feyorn was his first captain and Breeyar was head of all fighter squadrons on the _StarSword._ I hope this helps.

Now. Next chapter…

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Unspoken Truth**

**You understand Zero-space of course.** It is nothingness, empty, desolate. Infuriating.

Normally a crew would spend no longer than a year at most tunnelling through the white blankness that is Zero-space but unfortunately a rift had opened up between Earth and the busy centres of the galaxy. At our given position it would take us four or five years to arrive at the aforementioned planet.

Naturally I was not pleased but even I understood there was no faster way we could travel to this _Earth_.

_Another tasteless word, _I thought to myself one 'morning'. I say morning lightly as in space, Z or no, we have to just decide when night and day is. '_Earth', not even the slightest trace of subtlety. Earth, Earth, Earth. Like Yeerk. No refinement at all. _

Occasionally we would receive word from Lirem or Jaham concerning Earth. What they said was interesting. What they didn't say was annoying. The communication I got this morning was certainly interesting I can tell you.

I had been feeding in the dome watching some _arisths _practising with their blades when Prince Kayless called me to the bridge. When I arrived I saw Lirem's face on the forwards holo-emitters. His news was certainly – for lack of a better word – _interesting. _

(Humans!) I screeched. (Who by the bloody tails of Crangar gave them _that_ technology?)

Lirem's eyes smiled understandingly. (It was Aristh Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, younger brother of Prince Elfangor. He contacted us a few weeks ago and -)

I folded my arms disbelievingly, (Great Leader I need not remind you that I am still on the War-Council and thus expect to be told the _truth_. Not the 'truth' you tell the Electorate. The real truth. I trust you know what I mean?)

Lirem's eyes now narrowed dangerously, (Alright – Prince Elfangor gave five human _arisths _the power to morph. Aximili has however accepted the blame for this crime as it would -)

(Tarnish the all-mighty hero Elfangor?) I finished mockingly. (I really don't think he cares…here's the reason; HE'S DEAD!)

I must assure you that this behaviour is not typical of an Andalite and that I was under a lot of stress at the time.

Not more than two years later the so called 'Animorphs', yet another obvious and unbecoming word devised by these humans, made an unexpected appearance on the planet Leera.

According to records these _Animorphs_ where caught in a residual flux field thus pulling them into Z-space where they were taken adored the _Ascalin_, a Dome ship on its way to the conflict on Leera.

Not much is known after that except that the main cotenant was destroyed and said _Ascalin _crashed killing all of the crew except these Animorphs.

Force Commander Prince Galuit-Enilon-Esgarouth, my former F.O aboard the _TailStrike_, soon after secured Leera and freed her peoples.

It was a great victory for the Fleet, excusing the fact that the humans may have given some assistance. The crew's moral was higher than it had been for these past two years and so most were on the dome celebrating.

In my quarters I was attempting to ave a friendly discussion with my F.O, War-Prince Kayless. We were sharing some Illsipar root. It is a delicacy on the Homeworld and often shared between close friends while talking.

Also, taken in great doses, it can ease the pain of _Soola's Disease_.

(Who is this?) Kayless demanded. He turned a quizzical eye to look at me. I showed him my confusion and motioned for him to continue. (Who is initiating this contact?)

There was a few seconds silence and then, "This is…" the voice made an uncomfortable noise, "This is Earth. This is the resistance."

I jerked, (Yaolin!) I cursed. Translation? I will simply say that it is not usually heard coming from a captain.

Thankfully the 'resistance' could only hear Kayless's thought speak, he looked at me concerned and then said, (Yes, and what is it you want? How is it you are communicating with us?)

I could hear that Kayless was impressed that if indeed these were the Animorphs they had actually managed to capture a Yeerk Z-space transmitter. To be truthful so was I.

"Look," came back the voice. I assumed it was male. It sounded male, though who can tell with aliens? "We don't have much time here. This transmission could be tracked. And we have a lot to talk about. First, the Ani-world situation, it's a trap. The Yeerks have constructed huge Dracon cannon sites on all the moons. Your fleet goes there, it's obliterated."

(Anti-world? What Anti-world?) I asked my bridge crew silently. All looked just as confused as I. I was angry that the War-Council did not tell me of this new development.

I decided it was time for me to interject (We know of your situation on Earth, human)

"Yes," the human said, he sound annoyed. _I _was the one annoyed. "But things have changed. We –"

(We know that you are in need of our assistance,) I snapped. (And we must consider the possibility that you would lie to us in an effort to become our top priority.)

"What the…?" This voice belonged to that of a female, I believed.

"Look," the first voice continued, his voice was now much tenser. Good. He was on my terms now. "We've got the information on good authority. And you have no reason to suspect us of double-dealing."

_Double-dealing? _I thought. _What?_

"Yes he does," this time the voice was higher pitched but still male. "We're puny, backward humans. Not great, honourable Andalites."

Several of the crew stifled grunts of amusement.

(Prince Jake, if I may?) this voice! This voice was Andalite. I quickly realised it must be Aximili, he soon after confirmed my suspicions.

(This is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. What my prince says is correct. Our source for the information regarding the Anti planet comes from none other than Visser One, originator of the Yeerk invasion on this planet. Visser One was sent to build the Anti defences and to draw the Andalite fleet. Recently the visser returned to Earth. We eliminated the Yeerk and liberated the host. This is the truth.)

I stared at the blank walls of the bridge in loss. This may all be true but I hadn't spoken to Lirem or the Council for a good few years. The young _aristh_ might as well as said that he was not in fact an Andalite but was a Voloce in disguise.

I said the first thing that appeared in my mind, (The high command will consider your words,) that was a lie. I was the only member of the high command on this ship. (The brother of War Prince Elfangor always deserves to be heard. However…in our opinion, and given his record to date, it is also possible that Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill has confused his loyalties.)

(I…) the transmission was cut short.

We, the crew and I, stood silent. What was the Anti-world? What about Visser One? For the second time in my life I felt the burning sensation fill me up. I grew agitated and angry.

This mood had not left me when I contacted Lirem ranting and raging and demanding to know everything he had not seen fit to tell me. I was _still _very upset when Lirem said one word in response to my asking what he wanted me to do now we were so close to Earth.

(Quarantine.)

**This is the end of YET another chapter. Please don't forget to REVIEW!**


	28. The Other Side

**We are here! The end of Asculan's adventure's in the War. Though we still have one more 'chapter' until the very end. Please enjoy.**

**Lilyofthevalley: It's great to hear you've liked the story so far. Yes, Asculan is a jerk but then he was one in -54. I'm pleased that you noticed the humour. I've tried to write a 'lighter' side into his jerk-ness. (If that's possible.)**

I know that sometimes it's not good to speed up in years but for this story it had to be done. I'm worried about whether they 'flow' properly. About Asculan's happiness – well, you'll just have to read this chapter and the next. ;)

Hope you enjoy reading this next chapter! Thanks, as always, for the review.  


**Tiko: Yay! Another review! I agree I don't like Lirem much either. Great to hear from you : D  
**

**Elwing: Yes, you did miss two chapters but not to worry. I hope you enjoyed your holiday.**

Trust me, when I sorted out the date-conversion thing it made sense…but now I can't remember how I did it. Kayless and Ellemar do not die.  


**I know that Asculan is VERY discrimitive but that's he's nature and they way he was brought up. The whole 'father to son' thing is just Asculan showing he's male-superiority side again. I guess to is passed on from parent to child. I also know Asculan is ANOYING!!!!! It's funny how many reviewers have said basically the same thing…great minds do think alike. **

**In response to your question: _"If I still review the chapters, will you still read them?" _Yes, I will. It's cool that you're rereading them. I'm very interested in hearing your views of the chapters. So yes. I will still read your reviews. You caught my inside joke. Yeah Keeda-Bastet is named for Keeda. Well actually Keeda is named for Keeda-Bastet. Long story.   
**

**GenesisDragon: Great review! Please enjoy this next chapter.**

Quillian: I agree with your views on the way Lirem and Asculan might react when the War ends. But I don't think the main war ended just the war on Earth. Yes Earth was important but the Yeerks were doing Ok without it before the series so I think that the War was still going on at the end of -54.I wanna see your plans for Lirem in _The Progression_. That should be interesting.  


**Irish Rage And Love: You are right this chappie is a climax or some such thing. It's important let's say that. I'll enjoy writing it but maybe not the end so much. Happy reading.  
**

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: I understand computer troubles. My PC is soooo slooooowww! I thought it was funny. Lock and load. Anti-world was mentioned in Visser and -46.**

Now I've done answering reviews, please enjoy this chapter..

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**The Other Side**

Andalite date: 8623.3

Earth date: 2001

**Politicians.** You understand them. Usually brilliant at getting what they want but not all that good when it comes to strategy. Lirem was an exception, along with Jaham. Both of them were Fleet first then they turned to the more complicated side of leading the People.

Quarantine may not be as – _clean_ - as other methods of ending the Earth Situation - as it was commonly called - but it was certainly the easiest way of stopping the Yeerks here and now.

Many years ago now Lirem had said that either the humans go free – or they die. It appeared that them being liberated was out of the question in the War-Council's mind.

Death was now the only way to freedom for them.

In some ways I pitied the resistance on Earth. They were fighting a battle that could absolutely not be won. I made a mental note to give them as quick a death as possible.

You see - Lirem had said Quarantine. The Council had agreed on Quarantine. But there was no way, not even with the entire fleet, I could keep Quarantine.

Lirem's eyes had told me what he wanted done. What he _needed_ to be done. What the Council had condoned so many years ago they were now accepting.

Genocide. We would stop the Yeerks now. Earth was the final battle. The turning point. I would order Quarantine. The crew would accept, but even they, the faithful warriors, would understand what I truly meant.

Humankind would end when we arrived at the small blue planet so like the Homeworld that was Earth.

It was a terrible thing to ask of my crew. They understood the implications. How could they not? Over thirty years ago a war-prince had resorted to genocide in a desperate bid to win an ever losing battle. The result was Alloran - Butcher of the Hork-Bajir.

The epitaph rang true in my mind. If my friend would forever be known for his actions on the Hork-Bajir world what would I be remembered as? Asculan – slaughterer of over six billion sentient peaceful people? A despised, corrupted captain disillusioned by war?

I understood that now was not the time to develop a conscience. And truthfully I wasn't really troubled about the idea of killing off an entire species. I had never even seen a human, the numbers were just that. Numbers. Six billion and how many? They were not _people_; they were the difference between freedom and slavery.

The problem in my mind was more personal to me. I had never really encountered Visser Three in person. I had never had the opportunity to end the Abomination's life but now I did. The question was whether I would take it. Would I kill the face of my enemy? The face that also happened to be my friend?

I did not know. My mind trained for so many years of battle said yes, I could kill Alloran. Me, my essence, said no. There was no way I could ever look at my friend, see his face, understand that it was not truly him but see only him, and order his execution.

Maybe these humans could ignore the honour that one holds with a friend but I could not. And yet … when the time came who would I rather survive? Me or him? The answer was simple, me. But then how could I kill Alloran…?

(Sir?) Prince Kayless asked tentatively, pushing out of my mental struggle. (We are nearing the target planet. I am picking up one Pool ship on the ground, a Blade ship up in orbit and a number of smaller ships. Estimated time of arrival is three hours. Your orders?)

I consulted the holograms on front of me. A small red dot represented the Pool ship. I called up the more detailed scans of the landing site. A mass of metals and hard rock appeared to be destroyed. Presumably the remains of a settlement. There was residual radiation showing Dracons had been fired continually for a number of hours. I could only assume that the visser had decided on a more forward strategy than that he had been using.

We might be able to take the Pool ship, but, as the doomed _GalaxyTree_ had shown we could not take the Blade ship as well.

(Call the high command,) I ordered briskly, making my decision, (request support, tell them I will be most – _displeased_ if I do not receive it. Helm? Take us into Z-space. We will wait until the appropriate moment to show ourselves.)

Prince Offeran nodded and walked silently to the communications consol. There was a slight jolt as we entered Z-space. I breathed deeply; I swear it seemed as if I spent most of my life in Z-space.

(The high command says they have already dispatched the _StarSword _on an intercept course,) Prince Offeran said as he looked up from the screen.

I turned my stalk to look at him, in a low dangerous voice I asked, (When did they dispatch? I was unaware that they were on the Homeworld.)

My T.O turned once again to the screen, a few seconds then – (They were travelling with the main fleet to the Anti-world. The Great Leader decided after he spoke with you last to send them to Earth instead to help uphold the Quarantine.)

I noticed a slight shudder as Offeran said the word, (Couldn't they have sent _another_ ship?)

The young prince looked scared and confused and said, (I – I do not know, sir, I mean, I only know what you've told us. We don't know the situation with the outside fleet!)

I showed him my approval and said, (Let us discuss a more important issue -)

-

For hours we stayed hidden in the blankness that is Z-space. Most of the crew became agitated and nervous. A few of the younger warriors looked as if they might jump into a rut at any second. Even Kayless had taken to pacing the length of the bridge.

The boredom was punctuated every now and then with the helmsman calling out, (Twenty minutes until our cousins arrive…fifteen…thirteen…)

I had gone through every possible outcome for the Quarantine. It was possible that the Yeerks would accept it for a while until they built up enough strength for an outwards push against us. They might just attack us the moment the Dome ships _Elfangor _and _StarSword _popped out of Z-space.

You may have noticed the ironic name of my ship, _Elfangor. _What better name than that of a warrior that will forever be remembered not just by his people but by his enemies as well?

Though were the real Elfangor failed his namesake would not.

Earth would be freed, one way or another.

An annoying alarm sounded off. For a few seconds the warriors on the bridge looked around at each other confused.

(What is that?!) I snapped, not at all in the best of moods.

It was Prince Offeran that answered first, (Communications, I think. Someone is hailing us. It's…it is Yeerk.)

Kayless's eyes narrowed. A few others gave an involuntary jerk. (Answer them, Prince.)

Prince Offeran lent forwards pushing the warrior in front of the screen away, (What do you want, Yeerk?)

I moved forwards to see an Andalite face on the screen, it was not Alloran and I was sure I had seen it before.

The face said, (We are not Yeerks. I am _Aristh _Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, the brother of Prince Elfangor. You have correctly identified this signal as originating from a Yeerk Pool ship, but this ship is now under the control of…) he turned a stalk eye to look away from the screen, there was a moment of suspicious silence then, (…the Earth Liberation Army.)

I gave a snort of disapproval; it was a stupid and pompous title for a very typical Yeerk trap.

(Do you seriously expect me to believe that humans have seized control of a Yeerk Pool ship, _Aristh _Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill?) Offeran asked sounding as sceptical as I felt, (Clearly you are a Controller. Just as clearly this is a clumsy trap.)

If this was however not a trap…well, perhaps there was a way I might be able to keep both Alloran and myself alive.

(There is a Yeerk Blade ship heading…) the _aristh _started, he transmitted the co-ordinates. In truth this _aristh _was actually about the same age as many warriors aboard the ship. (You may be able to intercept them.)

I myself checked the heading he gave us. It was true that yes, there was a Blade ship were he said it would be. But honestly did he not think that a Yeerk would know where one of their own ships was?

(Discontinue the communication,) I ordered Offeran.

He nodded and said (Anything else, Yeerk? Is there another part to this pitiful attempt at a trap?)

Suddenly behind the _aristh_ an older Andalite stood. He was much older with metallic blue fur and a stunned expression on his face, Alloran! No, Visser Three. _Not your friend. The Enemy,_ I reminded myself.

Offeran looked startled and said, (So the deception is over. I see the visser has revealed himself.)

The face of my friend turned to the side. I could tell that he was speaking to someone off screen, his mains eyes flickered with the slightest passion then he turned to face Offeran, (Who are you?)

Offeran looked slightly offending at having been asked such a question from a Yeerk, (I am Offeran-Jibril-Castant. I am officer of the day aboard the Andalite Dome ship…) he paused and looked at me with a stalk. I smiled and he said, (The Dome ship _Elfangor._)

I allowed myself an ironic smile at the thought of Elfangor finding out that I, the most opposed to him in the whole Andalite race, had named my own ship after him.

(A well-named ship,) the visser said. Suddenly I shook; never would Visser Three ever say such a thing. Never. What was going on? What was this game? (Now officer-of-the-day Offeran, you're going to want to contact the captain because you have just captured a Yeerk Pool ship. We will advance at space normal speed to any point you name. All Bug fighters will be deployed around the ship, and as we reach the rendezvous point you will see all Bug fighters self-destruct. At that time we will detach the Pool ship's main engines. All weapons will be powered down. This ship will be perfectly helpless.)

Offeran suddenly looked as if he'd faint. Kayless gulped a lot of air through his nose and several warriors let out small cries of amazement.

It was getting harder and harder to believe this was a trap. But I had to be sure…I had to know…

I stepped into view as Offeran stepped aside. I looked at the Abomination long and hard, (Visser, I refuse to -)

A flourish of noise interrupted me as the communications changed to allow spoken words as well and thought-speak, a small, Gedd-looking creature appeared, he had brown skin and stood taller than a Gedd but still they were very similar.

"Hey, Ax-man," the human said. I assumed it was a human. This human in fact was the high-pitched one I had heard a few months before, "Is it true the Andalite homeworld is watching all this? Can I wave to them?" He threw his strong looking arms into the air and jumped up and down.

_Very similar to a Gedd being electrocuted_, I noted to myself.

"Hi, everyone! Howard Stern rules! Yaaaah!"

What was that? What was this thing doing!? Suddenly I started thinking … Aximili, one of the Animorphs … the visser but not … a high pitched human … surely had the visser really been the visser he would have reprimanded such foolish behaviour?

What if this wasn't a trap? What if the humans had done it? What if they had actually won? Impossible, I would not believe it. Captain's prerogative.

How could a handful of humans with nothing but the morphing ability defeat an entire army of thousands of Yeerks? It was as likely as a Skirt-Na telling the truth.

The visser had a smug look on his face as he said, (I should have mentioned that under orders from his prince, _Aristh _Aximili has patched this communication through to the civilian net.)

What!? How dare he? The Electorate had been and still was watching every thing I did? They were watching me thinking, _what is the captain doing? Can't he see that these are peaceful people? He should be offering friendship not threatening destruction. _

They were destroying everything I had worked for for over fifteen years! I had my orders - Quarantine. But how could I possible justify Quarantine while the entire Andalite world was watching. I could so clearly imagine Ellemar and Lirem watching me closely trying to guess my next move.

Lirem would be as angry as I. Jaham would be shouting orders about ending the link but knowing if the did the Electorate would know they had been deceived. Ellemar, oh Ellemar had won, how could I possibly destroy the precious humans now?

"Captain Asculan, we know that the Andalite fleet is devoted to the destruction of the Yeerk threat. And we know that you must be personally committed to that goal," another male human, taller and lighter than the last stepped into my view.

_You know I am you arrogant little human, and I will do everything within my power to destroy it. _I thought the words I knew I could not say with the fools on the Homeworld watching.

"Because of your devotion to duty it may almost seem a disappointment to reach your goal at long last, only to discover that your foe has essentially surrendered," his voice was calm and collected.

_You … you… you think that single-handedly you and your little band of friends have stopped a war that has been fought for thirty five years? Are you really that naive? That foolish? That stupid? _

I now detected a smugness in his tone as he grew more assured of his authority over me, "At this point we have to set aside the necessary ruthlessness of war, the suspicion and hostility, and turn instead to the more satisfying duties of making peace."

_Ohhhh…you are a deceitful little monster aren't you? You think that sweet words and good gestures can replace thousands – millions – of Andalite warriors? You. Are. Wrong. _

"Our victory could never have occurred without the support of our Andalite friends," he said these words but all on the bridge could hear he did not mean them.

_Very true you are! Without us distracting the Yeerks. Dieing on Leera and Anti…coming to Earth all those years ago…you would be theirs by now. You should be thanking us on bended knee!!_

"I look forward to our two peace peoples working closely together, to form a deep and abiding friendship. We have so much to learn from our Andalite brothers, just as we have already learned so much from the great Elfangor and his no less courageous and resourceful brother, Aximili," this pathetic human had finished his oh-so touching speech and looked at me with small brown eyes.

_You think Elfangor was a hero? He broke our very laws! The very things that we have been dieing for! No. Stupid human child, do not think you understand the game of war. _

By the end of all this I had resigned myself to failure on Lirem's orders. There was now only one thing to do, I gave myself new orders.

(Who exactly are you?) I asked the human.

The smallish one jerked a fat thumb at the bigger one, "This is Jake. Jake Berenson. President of Earth."

-

Dozens of silent explosions filled the dark space beyond the orbit of Earths only moon. The Bug fighters belonging to the now rather defeated-looking Pool ship were destroyed.

I watched, resigned, while the engines were detached. These humans were living up to their word at least. To be sure, absolutely sure, that this was not a highly sophisticated Yeerk trap I waited. I knew from experience that sometimes the longer the wait the easier it was to subdue when at last the time for attack arises.

Lirem had contacted me angry and very upset soon after the Bug fighters had been destroyed. Apparently the Electorate were demanding to know what we were actually planning to do to Earth. They had ordered an enquiry led by none other than Captain Ellemar, the only captain to oppose me going to Earth.

Lirem and Jaham made sure he would find nothing but it was very apparent the War-Council's reign on the Homeworld was over. The Electorate would realise we had lied to them and they were not as forgiving as one might believe.

I also found out that I was suddenly not very popular back on the Homeworld. Apparently a few senators in the Electorate were calling for my emendate discharge from the Fleet; in essence they wanted my head.

I had felt a sad ironic wave of hilarity when Lirem had informed me of this. I knew that it was not the People that would finish me. Not them or the Yeerks. No…rather my end, which the doctors had told me was very, very, near, had been programmed since my birth.

However, in the mean time Lirem had ordered me to (Give them nothing, understand? If the War-Council is going to be blamed for this fiasco then I surely do not want those responsible to get away with anything!)

After giving my approval and consent I spoke briefly with the _StarSword. _Shortly afterwards both ships launched fighters. They expertly swooped in and surrounded the beaten Pool ship. The _Elfangor_ and _StarSword_ approached at different angles.

I was happy enough that there was no danger from the aforementioned ship. Prince Kayless ran several sensor sweeps and declared them suitably alone and helpless.

It was time, (Prince Kayless? You stay on the bridge. Prince Offeran? Gather an away team and meet me in the hanger bay.)

Prince Kayless nodded silently. He also seemed to have realised that no matter what happened now he, like me, was not very welcome on the Homeworld at this moment in time.

I was walking alone through the deserted corridors of my ship when it happened.

Suddenly I couldn't see. The deck swam before me. Light seemed to grow in intensity until it was as strong as a sun and then faded. The world turned grey, I couldn't tell up from down. I reached from the bulkhead and allowed myself to lean against it.

The doctors had warned me about this. I breathed in and out slowly. Every breath I took felt as if a blade was being forced into my lungs. I closed my eyes against the confusing images that they were sending me. It felt like hours I was simply standing there, leaning against the cold, hard metal.

At last the pain subsided and I dared to open my eyes. By some sort of sheer luck the corridor was still as empty as it had been. I don't know what I would have done if anyone had seen me. I silently cursed myself and literally galloped the rest of the way to the hanger bay.

When I arrived I saw six older warriors, another six officers, one of which was Offeran waiting for me. He looked at me closely and said, (Are you alright, sir? We tried contacting you but you didn't answer. I was about to send someone to find you.)

I felt the rest of them watching. Did I really look that bad? (I am perfectly well, T.O. What I was doing is my business.)

He bowed his head in submission. We entered the shuttle that was hovering a few centimetres above the deck. I was still shaking slightly as we docked with the Pool ship. The wild brat who had I had first met when he was only three or four years old stood waiting for us.

(Captain-Prince Asculan,) he said respectfully.

I walked down the ramp and said, (You. Take me to your _prince._) the word prince was said with a sneer.

Aximili frowned and said, (Yes sir.)

We marched down the dark, dull, passages of the Pool ship in utter silence. No one spoke, not even in private thought speak. I think my crew realised that I was upset about more than just this current situation.

The warriors swept onto the bridge. Following my orders they fanned out covering everyone. The younger princes looked at each other excitedly. This was likely the first Yeerk vessel any of them had boarded.

I stepped in last, careful not to allow any effects of the 'attack' I had experienced a few minutes ago. I was in no way going to allow them to see I was weak.

My stalk eye swept the bridge; I saw the human leader, Jake Berenson. The smaller, darker male stood beside him. His eyes watched me sceptically.

A much darker human also stood near Jake Berenson, this one seemed more delicate then the other two and was a female I believed. A bird was perched on a consol nearby. And lastly there was Alloran.

He stood tall and proud. Well, tall was not perhaps the best word to use. He had never been very big for a male and was about the same size as the dark female.

The warriors and officers kept on turning their stalk eyes to catch glimpses of Alloran before turning them back to watch me.

Jake Berenson gulped air through the horizontal slit on his face called a mouth, "Captain, thanks for coming over. As soon as we can settle some details, I'll be glad to turn this ship over to you."

(Details?) I wondered.

He narrowed his eyes, "Yes. The Yeerk prisoners of war have been promised the opportunity to be subjected to the morphing technology. So have a number of Taxxons down on the surface."

The answer came immediately (Denied.)

The human began to look unsure, "I promised them."

His arrogance nearly overwhelmed me. He _promised_ them? Oh well since _he_ promised the Yeerk filth of course I'd break our laws! (You had no right to promise what you do not own.)

"Hey, we're handing you a Yeerk Pool ship. And by the way, there are another couple of dozen major Yeerk vessels back in orbit around Earth and you can snap them up easy. Thanks to us," the small one said angrily.

I ignored the whiney small one and looked at the leader, (We're very grateful,) I lied. (But Yeerk technology, while no doubt fascinating to my officers is less sophisticated than our own. It is of interest, but no more than that.)

Small-one cried out, "We won your lousy war for you, you pompous old –"

Jake Berenson spoke, interrupting his fellow human, "My promise to the Yeerks and the Taxxons will be honoured."

I decide it was time to show who was actually in charge here, (The morphing technology is the property of the Andalite people. I am aware that you are morph-capable yourself, as well as a number of you people. Despite the fact that this was illegal, we don't intend to take any action against you for that. But the technology will not be made available any further.)

The female spoke up, "Sir, don't you understand? This is the way out. The Yeerks are parasites who require other bodies to see, to move about freely. As long as that's the case they'll be trouble. Maybe not for us or for the Andalites any more, but for someone."

The idea was ludicrous! This female expected me to believe that the Yeerks would stop just because we gave them the morphing ability? Given technology is what started this war! I laughed mockingly, (Now you're proposing the technology be made freely available to the entire Yeerk species? You can't be serious. This will never happen No Yeerk, no Taxxon will ever be given the morphing technology. Am I clear?)

The bridge fell silent as my words finished. The human leader suddenly looked old and beaten. He would submit. I had won. Then to my great annoyance Small-one sidled beside his leader and whispered something into his ear.

Jake Berenson nodded and looked around the bridge as though there was an answer to his problems hiding nearby.

The _aristh _decided to speak up, (Captain-Prince Asculan, I hereby declare a challenge.)

My blood froze. Then I decided to try and make the foolish _aristh_ see sense, (_Aristh, _you are not in a position to declare a challenge. You would have to be of princely rank or have the support of an Andalite of princely rank.)

Silence fell again, then, (I hold that rank.)

I swung around to scowl at Alloran. Betrayer! He was betraying me! For this _aristh_! How. Dare. He?

In a low, dangerous tone I said, (Alloran, you are under suspicion for your actions on the Hork-Bajir world, I wouldn't -)

My old friend glared fiercely at me, (What I did on the Hork-Bajir world was precisely what you and the fleet were preparing to do to _this_ world.)

I focussed my two eyes to look directly at Alloran, I was under orders. _You_ acted alone.)

(I still retain my rank,) Alloran grated. (I am a war-prince. This _aristh _has declared a challenge and I support his challenge. The requirements of the law are satisfied.)

I wanted nothing more than to attack Alloran. To sever his lying, filthy head from his shoulders. I felt energy fill me up in preparation for battle. Oh, how I wanted to eradicate him.

My crew, I sensed, did not exactly share my need to wipe Alloran for existence. Rather I saw them glance at each other nervously, unsure.

"Is someone going to maybe tell us what a challenge is?" Small-one chirped annoyingly.

Aximili answered quietly, (It is the right and obligation of any Andalite warrior to challenge the order of a superior if he believes that superior is violating the fundamental right of the Electorate – the People.)

Small-one laughed, "You're kidding. How do you people ever fight wars if you can challenge anything your superior officer tells you to do?"

(If my challenge fails I will be harshly disciplined,) Aximili answered sounding terrified, (I will be exiled. Permanently. And my tail blade…My tail blade will be cut off.)

Alloran, still glaring at me said, (Asculan under the law you may declare an emergence and continue until we can arrange for the challenge to be judged at a later time. But I do not see how a court could agree that this negotiation over prisoners can possibly be called a legitimate emergency. In which case you would lose your rank and position and be exiled.)

(I know the law,) I spat. (I will confer with my officers.)

I waited for the humans to leave the bridge. "I fought for this ship, Captain," Jake Berenson said. "You were invited aboard."

Angrily I lead my officers away. I took them to a small side room I presumed had been Visser Three's office. It was ironic that I, an Andalite, would be deciding the fate of his people in his office. Have I mentioned I hate irony?

Offeran started to speak but I cut him off. I didn't need to hear his opinion because I knew I had no chance whatsoever of winning a challenge against the brother of Prince Efangor: the Hero. Especially not now with the Electorate calling for my discharge.

I lent against a wall and stared into blankness. Is this what it was like for Captain Eoptis when I declared a challenge all those years ago? Had he stood infuriated by someone he thought he could trust suddenly betraying him?

Suddenly I felt weak. I felt as if I wanted to sleep and sleep and sleep. I had lost this battle long before it ever started. Lirem's wrath or the Electorate's? That was my choice.

_Who would I betray? _

It seemed my entire life had been leading up to this moment, all my training had brought me to this. Not a life or death battle but politics! I felt like hurting something, anything.

(Offeran?) I said at long last.

He looked at me cautiously, (Yes, sir?) He spoke like he was talking to a detrimental child.

I sighed through my nose, I was so tired, (Four Escafil devices will be given to _Aristh_ Aximili. Same _aristh_ is hereby promoted to prince, Prince Aximili is appointed liaison between the Andalite Fleet and Earth.)

Offeran left quickly to follow my orders. A few minuets later he returned with the arrogant Aximli's thanks. With the exchange of messages the Earth Situation had ended.

-

That night in my quarters I lit some _therat_ bark and stood feeling the Illsipar as it entered my hoof. Today had not been the best day of my career. In fact I doubted whether there was any day worse than this day.

The _StarSword_ hung in orbit of Earth only a few kilometres away. I saw its dome and the bulge that was the bridge. There I knew the captain; Feyorn was debriefing the newest addition to his crew: Alloran.

Yes, as surprising as it may seem Alloran had asked to be allowed to stay on Feyorn's ship rather than the _Elfangor. _I had expected as much. Alloran hated me, just as Feyorn, Breeyar and Sofor did.

I was utterly alone and I hated it. I supposed it was perhaps in some offhanded way my fault. I should try and speak with them…

But why didn't they try and speak with me? No! Why should I be the one to crawl to them? I did not like the idea.

I averted my gaze into the vast emptiness of space. Somewhere out there, long ago now, I had lost my friends, my family, my life. I had never fully recovered from the crash, from the isolation.

First I had lost Aylary, I had never really spoken with her, never really considered her a _shorm_. You see I had watched the human leader and the dark female, I could see that they were close. I pitied them; it was not hard to see that years of war had destroyed what might have been.

My computer beeped telling that a message was waiting. I turned to answer and felt a hot, burning pain shoot through my arm.

(Oh…no,) I whispered. (Not now. I really don't need this right now.)

Unfortunately _Soola's disease_ had been killing for thousands of years and didn't stop to think about the wants or needs or one disgraced captain.

The pain continued from my arm into every cell in my body. It felt like an acid was burning me from inside out. Again my vision blurred and rapidly vanished. I tried to speak but could not even do that.

From far off I knew my legs had buckled. I felt the bitter, solid deck rush up to meet me. The blackness was encircling me, wanting almost for me to go with it. I was tired. I was lost.

Maybe…maybe…

I tried desperately to focus my mind, but it felt as though it was fading, always moving a little out of my reach.

_Help. _I moaned silently. _Please. _

The blackness was there again, pulling me, my resistance failed and the last thing I felt was it sweeping me away into an empty, eternal abyss.

**Yes, that's the end of my longest ever chapter! Please REVIEW!**


	29. Epilogue

**Hello everyone this is the very last chapter of a Tale of a Warrior. I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic. Now I'm changing the routine a bit and the review responses will be at the end.**

**Enjoy…**

**This chapter is dedicated to ALL MY REVIEWERS it's been great hearing from you.**

**Epilogue**

**A Battle Lost **

**ELLEMAR:**

**Hero. **That word can mean many things. To some it's someone who stands for the People. For others it's someone who does what he believes is right no matter what.

That's what they were calling Asculan now, a hero. I doubt whether he would have approved, 'Betrayal' he would call it. Where only days before the Electorate had been calling for his head they were now calling him a great hero of the war.

He would have hated that I suppose. He had never liked the darker side politics, or of people for that matter. But still, here I was only three days after his death, a captain who had never truly seen stalk to stalk with him.

It had been his F.O., a young prince named Kayless who had found Asculan's lifeless body. The poor prince had been in shock for the last two days, it seemed he must have looked up to his dead captain.

The cause of his death was very apparent, an old disease that the Andalites, even with all our technical ability, could still not cure. It came as no shock that Asculan had told almost no one of his condition.

I believed he had an odd, but sadly true, view that if he showed any sign of weakness he would be pulled down and humiliated. He, like his teacher before him, could not stand to be seen as anything less than in control.

It must have been a terrible way to die for a person like him. How can you even presume to have control over such a disease? But still, we will never know what he felt at that moment.

Because of his lack of any close friends or _shorms_ in the last years of his life whatever he thought or felt died along with him.

I respected him, he had perhaps not been as wise as Elfangor in the end but still he met it bravely. His people should be proud. They were doing very good work of pretending to honour him but it was just that; pretending, lying.

His burial was held in the _Elupera, _like all the captains and war-heroes before him

It may be ironic to say but the weather seemed to reflect the sadness of the occasion. Only two moons were visible in the sky and deep gold clouds seemed to absorb the warmth of the suns before it reached the waiting crowd.

Many turned up to watch the ritual. Andalite and alien, Fleet and civilian. Most of the Council made an appearance, those few who had not yet been thrown the prison. The entire Electorate, it seemed they understood it was a very good publicity move.

There were even some of the human leaders; I could only image Asculan's rather emotional reaction to having humans at his burial.

Also there were the two Voloce leaders Hath and Lor, even I have no idea about how they found out about Asculan's death but they did. For once I was glad, he would be pleased that they came I thought.

Some of his old crew from the _Protector_, _TailStrike_ and _Elfangor _came. I expect Asculan was better at teaching loyalty than he thought. Even his estranged friends made an appearance.

They didn't look all that happy about being here. I wondered whether it was because Asculan was dead or whether it was that they felt obliged to make an appearance.

Senator-prince Menzogne-Trattare-Progettare stood muttering an enormously long speech that would rival even the humans Great Leader, (- fought many great battles never forgetting what was best for the People. We will always be grateful for his, and many others like him, sacrifice. They died and fought for our ideals, so we could be free and -)

I glanced around at the sullen faces. Very few appeared genuinely concerned. Prince Kayless, Lirem and Jaham seemed the most personally touched by the captain's death.

The Electorate were trying their best to look as concerned as possibly while still trying to look respectable.

And as for the humans, they didn't even know Asculan at all so the only thing they could really do was stand still and look polite. I pitied them, all this for political correctness.

It was the Veloce that seemed most effected; Hath looked as if he wished to die himself. His features were a mask of pain and grief. Lor was exactly the opposite; he stood perfectly still and straight through the entire burial rite. If he moved a hair it was much.

I think to Lor he thought that moving or looking bored would have shown disrespect. He must have been bored though, Veloce do not have the attention spans of humans let alone Andalites.

It was an honour and I knew that Asculan would be pleased. He, however, would not have been pleased with the fact that Menzogne was delivering the rite. He would have felt it just a public game that Menzogne was playing.

I knew that Lirem had requested that he be aloud to hold the rite but the Electorate refused. This I felt was wrong, I had even voiced my concerns to them but to no avail. They had their publicity stunt and they were going to use it.

Asculan's body was buried in the Andalite custom that would allow his spirit to strengthen the Homeworld and run free with his ancestors. Menzogne's speech ended and he put on a skilfully poignant face for the watching crowd.

I moved silently towards Alloran who was looking grave and thoughtful. I wondered whether he felt sorry that Asculan was dead, but perhaps in my old age I had merely lost faith in the Andalite race, perhaps he did still care for his lost friend.

(Alloran,) I greeted quietly as I approached.

He looked sharply away from were Asculan's body lay, (Captain Ellemar. They organised this very quickly didn't they?)

I nodded, (How is freedom serving you?)

He gave a wry smile and said, (Well, I can't help but think that Asculan's death was just the universe balancing things out. You know? I am freed and he dies. Like a counter-weight. Or maybe it was just Asculan's bad luck.)

I thought about that. Before I spoke Feyorn's voice cut in.

(He wouldn't have like this burial,) I looked at Feyorn; it seemed very hard to know whether or not Feyorn was upset. He had become very talented at hiding his emotions. (Did you hear the senator? '_Heroic of character_', '_Brilliance of mind'_? Who did he think he was talking about? I happen to know that Asculan certainly did not have a lovable character and he definitely did not have a brilliant mind.)

Alloran scuffed his hoof into the ground in annoyance, (Is there anyone here who actually knows what Asculan would have wanted? I mean he didn't really like to have deep personal talks with people now did he?)

I agreed silently. Looking through the assembled mass of people I saw Kayless. His stalk eyes and tail drooped and his face was the perfect example of utter misery. He was standing over Asculan's grave, he seemed as still as a sentinel.

I made my farewells to Alloran and Feyorn and walked over to the silent Kayless. He turned a stalk eye to watch me as I approached but other than that made no move to show he knew I was there.

(It's a hard thing to lose a fellow officer, Prince. I've gone through it myself. If there's anything I -)

(Yes, sir,) Kayless said bluntly cutting me off.

(What's on your mind, Prince?) I asked. Kayless had been very quiet since his captain's death. For some inexplicable reason he blamed himself for a death that could not have been stopped. Not even with by me.

(I know I didn't really know Captain Asculan but – but I still looked up to him. He was everything I wanted to be. He was never afraid, he always knew exactly what to do,) Kayless suddenly opened up. (I must sound like a pathetic child.)

I came to stand beside him. We both stood silently watching over the setting suns. The _Elupera _spread out below us, seemingly stretching forever.

(Asculan made mistakes,) I said eventually. (Lots of them in fact.)

(His son?) Kayless asked.

It shook me that Kayless knew about Asculan's son. From what I understood he didn't make it very public what happened. (Yes, that was a very big mistake. He must have trusted you a lot to tell you about him.)

Kayless looked surprised then his face turned serous, (I will do I best to honour his trust.)

Honour. Why is it that life can be built and destroyed using that single word? (Just don't make Asculan's second mistake, don't forget there's more to life than honour.)

I turned and left Kayless to think about my words. On a large outcropping of rocks I saw a figure standing. Watching. Secretly I had known he would come. How could he not?

With a knowing smile I trotted through the assembled people, Andalite and alien. As I drew near I saw that he had taken Andalite form just as I had done. It was very dangerous considering he should be dead.

(Crayak. You came to see your pupil off? I didn't know you cared,) I called up to him.

(Ellimist,) he replied scathingly. (They dishonour his memory with this pathetic farce.)

I raised my stalks in a surprised yet mocking expression, (I didn't realise that you could worry so much about someone who wasn't a complete mass-murderer.)

He looked coldly at me, (I put a lot of work into Asculan. He became a sort of – pet.)

His eyes however told me that he seemed to think of him more of a son than a pet. But, I decided not to argue the point, (He had to die.)

At first Crayak didn't reply. He looked down on the stone that was the only sign that Asculan was even there. The wind shifted and his deep blue, almost purple, fur shifted. (You have won this game then.)

It shocked me to hear so much emotion coming from my old enemy. Never in the millions of eons we had played our games had he ever come so close to sounding compassionate and tender.

(Yes,) I said simply.

(He did well? My – my – Asculan, he did well?)

I looked up at my nemesis, sometimes I guess that even evil can care for something, (Yes, Asculan did well. He deserves to be honoured.)

(Honoured? Good. Yes, he does deserve it. He made me proud.)

**Thanks for reading! Now please, please, please REVIEW!**

**Shirinal86: Thanks a million for your lovely review! I'll be waiting with bated breath for your fic! Post it soon please!  
**

**Quillian: I'd like to thanks you for all your lovely reviews. I hope I've managed to portray Asculan's POV correctly. **

**As you've likely guessed no, this fic does not go beyond the uncharted waters of the cliff-hanger. **

**I'd also like to say that I did receive your e-mail, mine seems to be going a bit buggy lately and I don't know if you received my response. Just in case the answer to both your proposals is Yes, I hope to hear from you soon.**

**Thanks!  
**

**Tiko: I agree it's horrible seeing him go because of Soola's but well, I thought it'd fit. Thank you.  
**

**GenesisDragon: It was the end of Asculan's point of view. This is the VERY end, LOL. Like I said to Tiko the ending to me was appropriate, not happy, but appropriate.  
**

**Elwing: Ok, for all you're very detailed reviews you've given me so far let's see what I can say…**

**I think that I could have written a bit more competition into Seerow and Asculan but another way to think about it is that they are both so very different that there is no need to fight. **

**I agree with your opinion that yes, Asculan is mean and arrogant. As Marco might say, "He's an Andalite."  
Asculan is less intelligent when he's around Aylary at first isn't he? Ah well, that's a guy for you ; )**

**Also I sort of created a loophole in the whole pledge of faith thing. Because Aylary didn't say it that leaves her free as a bird to run off with Seerow when she thinks Asculan is 'dead.' **

**Even I don't know what Asculan would have thought if he'd had a girl instead of Deodatus. I'll leave that up to you to decide. **

**Captain Eoptis, as you now know, had an ulterior motive in everything he did. Most even a simple little thing he did had very good reason for being done. I'd love to hear what you think is Seerow's real reason for marring Aylary. Maybe that's where your ideas of rivalry come up.**

**I'd like to take time here to thank you for all your reviews. It seems like it took quite a bit of effort to re-read the chapters and come up with all your ideas and theories. I hope you 'enjoyed' the end if the fic and look forwards to hearing your review!**

**  
**

**Ok, now's the time when I thank ALL OF MY REVIEWERS for their lovely and somewhat ego boosting reviews! THANK YOU!**

**Even though this is the end, please REVIEW!  
**


End file.
